


Star Trek Beyond;but Gayer

by scarscarchurro



Series: Star Trek; but Gayer [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Acpec Jim, Arospec Leonard, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Multi, Nervous Jim, Nyota Uhura/Christine Chapel/Montgomery Scott, Pavel Chekov/Kevin Riley - Freeform, Polyamory, Some canon typical death, Swearing, Trans Leonard McCoy, Trans Spock, alternating pov, trans Jim, uhhhhhhhhhh, warnings will often be in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 52,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: The Enterprise and her Crew are out on their five year space mission.It's Beyond;but Gayer.Strictly for entertainment





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to upload the first chapter today. Enjoy. 
> 
> Warning: I think there is probably some swearing in this first chapter. ALSO ALSO there is some kissing.

Jim prided himself on being a talker. Most of the time he could talk himself out of any given situation and sway a conversation into favor one way or the other. It helped to have his face, to have that Kirk charm, and wit. 

At least it helped sometimes.

“I’m Captain James  Tiberius Kirk of the United Federation of Planets,” his voice echoed off the walls of the tall dark cavern, a beam of light blinded him from seeing anything above him, he shifted on his feet, and pressed his lips together. “I'm appearing before you as a neutral representative of the Fobonan Republic.” It was just a diplomatic mission. A mission where talking was supposed to calm any arguments between two arguing parties. Have a formation of a treaty. These planets had been arguing and fighting for some time now. It was only a matter of time before the Federation got involved. “I bring you a message of goodwill.” Jim smiled an eye squinting smile. “I present to you, esteemed members of the Teenaxi Delegation.” 

The Fobonane had given him a small rectangular gift as a peace offering to the Teenaxi. He held it in his hands. Hands that felt far too sweaty as they clutched the engraved object. “A gift from the Fobonan High Council with the highest regard.” He opened the box by pulling apart the sides, the top flipped up, and revealed an almost flower shaped stone that was about palm sized. Jim tilted his head up and opened his mouth- 

“What’s wrong with them?” asked the deep rumbling tone of the Teenaxi. 

Jim furrowed his brows and pressed his lips together before tilting his head once again and he held a noise in the back of his throat. “Excuse me?” asked Jim, he blinked and swallowed thickly. God he wanted to be back in bed with Spock and Bones. 

“Why don’t they want it anymore?” asked the Teenaxi. 

Jim swallowed and looked down with a shake of his head, then he looked back up, and said, “Well, this was once a piece of an ancient weapon.” He bit his lower lip barely and shifted. “Now they offer it as a symbol of,” he looked to the left and pressed his lips together, “of peace. In the Fobonane culture to surrender a weapon is an offer of truce.” Even saying it outloud sounded like a load of bullshit. Fuck. He was just relaying a message. His hands should not be this sweaty.

The Teenaxi was quick in response. “But how did they find it?” 

A stray droplet of sweat rolled down his back and he pressed his lips together again. They were dry and chapped and he wanted to chew off the skin. “They told me that they acquired it a long time ago.” 

“So they stole it!” The loudness of the voice made Jim inhale sharply.

Jim snapped the case shut and shook his head. “No, They-”

“You are not familiar with Fobonese, like we,” shouted the Teenaxi. 

Another Teenaxi shouted, “That is right!” 

While another shouted, “True!” 

It bounced and echoed around the cavern, filled Jim’s ears, and pressed against his right eye in the manifestation of a headache. 

Jim swallowed, shifted his feet, and held up the box again. “This is a gift, your Excellency.”

The Teenaxi were not listening. “They are crowds of untrustworthy thieves who want to see us murdered on our own beds-”

Jim still tried to talk even when the Teenaxi was lost in paranoia, “This beloved artifact is a symbol of trust and peace-” 

“They will chop us into pieces, and roast us over the fire,” the Teenaxi’s voice was growing quicker. 

Jim put on a soft voice and said, “I do not think that's true-” 

“AND EAT US!” shouted the Teenaxi. 

Jim blinked and his mouth hung open. “What?” asked Jim nearly breathless, and then there was a noise like something zooming down and echoing off the cavern. He stood to attention and prepared for a fight. 

The Teenaxi roared, Jim’s eyebrows furrowed at the tiny little adorable alien in front of him, and then it lunged at him and he screamed. 

The rest of the Teenaxi joined in nibbling, and clawing at Jim. 

Jim screamed and scrambled for his communicator. “Scotty, get me out of here!” He fell backwards and they crawled on him. All snarls, claws, and nibbly drooling teeth.

“That was quick,” came Scotty’s cheerful voice from over the comm. 

Jim inhaled sharply and groaned. “Scotty,” shouted Jim as he tossed one of the small creatures off of him, only to have it be replaced by one clawing his shoulders. He heard fabric tear and he groaned. Not another shirt. 

“There is a lot of surface interference sir,” said Scotty. 

Jim screamed, “SCOTTY!” and felt the pull of the transporter. Three of the Teenaxi beamed aboard with him and the Security officers pulled them off of Jim. 

Jim rubbed his face as he passed Scotty. “I ripped my shirt again,” grumbled Jim. 

Scotty smiled at Jim and asked, “How did it go?” 

To which Jim did not respond. Just walked out of the transporter room.

As Jim entered another corridor on the way to his quarters he found a face full of Spock’s chest, which he groaned into the science blues, and held his arms up. 

When he looked up at Spock he saw the Vulcan had a raised brow. “Captain, did you manage a brief treaty with Teenaxi?” 

Bones peeked around from behind Spock and raised a brow. “You look like crap, Jimbo,” said the Doctor. 

Jim narrowed his eyes at Bones, his voice muffled by Spock’s rumbling chest as he said, “Thank you, Bones.” 

Spock was touching Jim, a delicate brush of fingers in Jim’s hair, behind his ears, down the front of his shirt, along his biceps, fingers prodding at the recent claws and bites from the Teenaxi,(Spock definitely growled) and these comforting touches just seeped into Jim’s bones. 

The final touch was placed just above Jim’s clavicle, where Jim could feel a smooth stone push down, and a cord shift. Spock was making sure Jim hadn't lost the necklace.

“Thank you, Spock,” rumbled Jim and he held up the box that they had gotten from the Fobonane. “Do me a favor and lock this back up?” 

Spock nodded and took the device from Jim. “You need to let go first, Captain,” said Spock with some amusement in his voice. 

Jim groaned, stood up straight, and looked at Spock with narrowed eyes. “As you were Mister Spock,” said Jim with a lick of his dry lips. 

Spock bowed a little and went to lock back up the device. 

It left Jim with Bones. 

Bones who slid up next to Jim and wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked for a short period. “You have a little vein popping out your temple again,” this type of comfort did little for Jim’s soured mood, but God he loved Bones. Bones must’ve taken notice as he leaned his head against Jim and stroked down his side as they walked. “Are you okay?” asked Bones, quietly. 

Jim released a heavy sigh. He wasn’t okay. His mind wandered to his birthday. Wandered to the failed treaty talk. Wandered to the deep space mission. What was he even doing with his life anymore? Wandered to that position open at Yorktown. Wandered to Bones and Spock. He looked over at Bones and heaved another sigh. Why couldn’t he just let himself be happy? “Just another day at Starfleet,” said Jim as he slid away from Bones and into his quarters. 

The look he left Bones with squeezed at his heart. “ _ Fuck _ .” He was doing it again. He opened the doors and found Bones still standing there. Jim pressed his lips together and looked at Bones. “Actually I’m a fucking mess and would like you to come in and be with me.” 

Bones smiled just a little bit and walked into Jim’s quarters. 

Jim shut the doors once more and released a heavy sigh. He ran his hand through his hair.

Bones had made himself comfortable on the bed. “Take a shower and we’ll talk,” said Bones. “Use the water, You need it.”

“Can we drink later?” asked Jim as he slowly stripped of his shirts and clothes even before he got to the bathroom door. 

“Shower,” said Bones in a clipped tone. 

So Jim took his shower with actual hot water, because god he really had needed it. He heard the bathroom door open and close a few times and when he exited the shower there was a fresh pair of clothes set out for him. 

Jim smiled at this and dressed in the clean boxers, pair of pants, and threw the shirt on over his head. “Get my back zipper?” asked Jim the moment he got out of the bathroom. 

Bones was reclined on his elbows and soon sat up motioning for Jim to come over. 

Jim sat on the bed and released a sigh. The shower had really helped in some way. He felt Bones press a kiss to the back of his neck, it made Jim’s toes curl, and he bit his lower lip. 

Bones placed a few kisses across his back and neck always just slightly above the corded necklace Jim had taken to wearing. It had been a gift from Spock after all. “So tell me about why you’re a mess?” Bones punctuated the question with a kiss behind Jim’s ear.

Jim tilted his head into the brush of lips and released a heavy sigh. He should tell Bones that he feels lost. That he doesn’t know why he can’t be happy when he is happy where he is with Leonard and Spock. He is so fucking happy with them, but he still feels lost. “I should make a captain’s log,” he said instead. He tried to rise off the bed-

And Bones pulled him down. “Not the answer, Jim,” said Bones, his voice deep, and rumbling. 

Jim tried to get up again, but found himself on his back and pressed into the sheets. “Bones-” He looked up at the Doctor who had his head tilted and eyebrow raised. 

“Jim,” purred Bones with a smirk, then he furrowed his brows, and rolled off of Jim. “Sorry.” Bones zipped up the back of the command golds and placed a soft kiss to Jim’s forehead. “I’m going to sit here while you make that Log.” 

Jim took in a deep breath and rose from the bed. “Thank you, Bones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so I'm still not done writing this so Updates wont be consistent. 
> 
> ALSO: Within the story itself it says Spock Prime died, but I have something planned for after this fic with giving Spock Prime a happier ending than you know death.
> 
> Also I'm really tired right now and my nose is being assaulted with the smell of bleach.


	2. Captain's Log and a Little Bit of Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard takes some time to enjoy Jim's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcohol mentioned, some minor alcoholism, possibly some swearing, and I almost forgot to mention that there is some mentions of bedstuff between Kevin Riley and Pavel Chekov. I guess maybe some second hand embarrassment.

Leonard leaned forward and watched Jim from the corner of his eye as the Captain opened the logs. “Captain's Log, Stardate 2263.2. Today is our 966-day in deep space,” said Jim with a glance at Leonard. 

“I’m not here,” mouthed Leonard giving Jim a little thumbs up. He was happy Jim was comfortable enough to let him sit in on these logs.

“We have three years down of our five-year mission.” Jim was still focused on Leonard with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “The more time we spend out here, the harder it is to be aware when one day ends and next one begins.” 

Even though sometimes the logs were less than sound. Jim had good days and bad days. They all did. Plus there was that pressure of getting older. Leonard understood it was hard on Jim. Leonard understood. He moved closer to Jim and sat down within arms reach. 

Jim reached a hand out and squeezed Leonard’s knee and said, “It can be a challenge to feel grounded. When even gravity is artificial.” 

Leonard put his hand over Jim’s and squeezed it back. 

Jim smiled a little, “But we will do what we can to make it feel like home.” The bathroom door opened nearly silently as Spock tiptoed in quietly. 

Jim and Leonard both looked at the Vulcan as he sat down on the other side of Jim. “The crew as always continues to act admirably despite the rigors of our extended stay here in outer space   
and the personal sacrifices they have made.” 

Leonard watched as Spock squeezed Jim’s knee. 

Jim just continued his log entry, “We continue to search for life forms in order to establish firm diplomatic ties.” 

Spock leaned into Jim and rested against him. 

Leonard continued to hold Jim’s hand. 

“I'm spending time in uncharted territories, stretching the ship's mechanical capabilities, but fortunately our engineering department, led by Mister Scott, are up to the job,” said Jim.

These were some of the longer entries. Leonard just relaxed against Jim and rubbed his knuckles softly.

“The ship beside,” Leonard felt Jim squeeze his hand, “Prolonged cohabitation has definitely affects our interpersonal dynamics.” 

_ A fun way to say ‘Professional interactions only last so long’ _ , mused Leonard with a smirk.

Jim’s face turned red as he glanced at Spock and Leonard. “Some experiences are of course, better and some foul.” Jim paused for a while and released a sigh. “As for me, things have started to feel a little episodic.”

Spock and Leonard shared a look before squeezing Jim between them. 

Jim had shut his eyes. “The further we go, the more I found myself wondering what it is we're trying to accomplish.” 

The words settled in Leonard’s heart and he squeezed Jim’s hand harder.

Jim took in another deep breath. “If the universe is truly endless, then we are trying for something forever out of reach.” Jim’s eyes opened and they were a little wet. He said, “The  _ Enterprise _ is getting permission to stay at Yorktown, The Federation's newest and most advanced starbase. Perhaps a break from routine will offer us some respite from the mysteries and the unknown.” and ended the log. 

Jim didn’t pull away for some time and when Leonard started to move Jim wrapped an arm around him. “Don’t leave me yet,” said Jim. 

Leonard placed a kiss on Jim’s temple and released a sigh. “I’ve gotta go back to sickbay, Jim,” said Leonard with a frown. “Keenser's breathing some kind of highly acidic green ooze and Scotty is terrified that if he sneezes on the warp core it will kill us all.” 

Jim laughed at that and slowly let go of Leonard. 

Spock just held on tighter to Jim and purred loudly into the Captain’s neck.

“Suck up,” said Leonard with a smirk. He slowly rose from the couch and gave Jim a final peck on the cheek. “I’ll meet you in the ship’s bar later, okay?”

“Okay,” said Jim with a small smile. 

… 

Before Leonard went off to the ship’s bar he stopped off at Chekov’s quarters. He could hear some shuffling around before the door opened. “Doctor McCoy!” 

Leonard raised a brow at Chekov’s messy hair and lack of over shirt. “I know Kevin is in there, Chekov.”

“Am not,” came a voice from within the quarters. 

Chekov cleared his throat. “What would you be needing, Doctor McCoy?” 

Leonard stood tall with his hands behind his back. “I'm here to confiscate your alcoholic beverages.” 

Chekov’s brows furrowed and he slowly backed away from the door. “Take what you need, Doctor.” 

Leonard strolled in and eyed Kevin, who sat on the bed cross legged and entirely shirtless. 

He ignored it and perused the alcohol in Chekov’s quarters. “Took you as a vodka guy, Chekov.” He grabbed a bottle and raised it to the two. “As you were, use protection.” He slid from the quarters before pausing and turning his head. “How is that top surgery treating you, Chekov?” 

Chekov was bright red. “Goodbye, Doctor!” 

This is probably the moment the crew of the  _ Enterprise _ wished they had doors they could slam. Instead the door whooshed closed and Leonard released a sigh before he made his way to the ships bar.

Leonard half wondered if Spock would be joining them for a drink and a small heart to heart or if the Vulcan would be having a conversation with Uhura.

Leonard pressed his lips together.

He could tell Spock cared for Uhura dearly and maybe in some other life the two would have ended up having those dates where Jim wasn't interrupting the flow of romance. 

Leonard’s heart squeezed in his chest and he released a sigh. 

Len wasn't wrapped up in his partners. He knew where the lines were and he tried to not blur those. 

The doors to the bar opened, it was dark aside from the blue glow of the bulkhead illuminating Jim’s face, and God… Jim still was gorgeous. Weariness rested under his eyes in the form of dark circles, and he knocked back a long necked bottle of something disgusting. Tainting it with his saliva.  

“What the hell are you drinking?” asked Leonard with a sway of his hips. He walked behind the counter and leaned on it. 

Jim swallowed and held the bottle. “I think it's the rest of that Saurian brandy we picked up on Thasus,” said Jim. He set the bottle back down. 

Leonard picked it up and took a big sniff. He groaned and scrunched up his nose. “Good God, Jim. That stuff’ll make you blind.” Not to mention it’s illegal, but out in the black? Who really cared what you were drinking. 

Leonard set down the bottle of Saurian brandy and then held up the drink he took from Chekov. It looked like scotch, and scotch would just have to do. “Luckily I got this from Chekov.” The sentence was punctuated by placing two clean tumblers on the counter.

Jim eyed the amber liquid and straightened his back. “Always took him for a-”

At the same time they said, “Vodka guy.” 

Leonard with a nod and a shrug. 

Jim with a soft smile. 

“Right?” asked Leonard, he poured a few fingers of the liquid into some tumblers. Leonard looked at Jim through half lidded eyes as Jim leaned into his own palm. “I wanted to have something appropriate for your birthday.” 

Jim glanced over at Leonard and seemed to sink further into the stool, he picked up the drink, and swirled it around before taking a sip. He pulled the glass back and stared at it.

Probably questioning what it was. 

Leonard knew Jim wasn’t a bourbon or whiskey guy. Leonard swallowed and pressed his lips together. “It's in a couple of days.” 

“You didn't have to do that, Bones,” said Jim, less animated than usual, but punctuated with another small sip of the drink. 

Leonard pressed his lips together then moved and sat next to Jim. “I know.”

There was a pause. 

Leonard rubbed the back of his neck with a heavy sigh, he put a hand on Jim's knee. “I know you don't like celebratin’ on the day, because it is also the day your papa bit the dust.” 

That got a wince out of Jim, and the drink Leonard had poured disappeared with it.  

Leonard frowned and squeezed Jim’s knee. “I can understand, Jim.” He understood a lot more than Jim knew. 

Leonard knew he was going to get a funny answer from Jim the moment he looked up at the other’s face. 

“Didn't they teach you bedside manner in medical school?” Jim leaned into Leonard though with a small smile, “Or is it just your southern charm?”

Leonard chuckled a little and lifted his own glass, he poured some of it into Jim’s empty glass, and then took a sip. “That's a good one, Jimbo.” 

Jim stuck out his tongue and knocked back the second drink before leaning his head on Leonard. “I’m a year older,” said Jim. 

Leonard knew what meant. Knew Jim was a year older than George ever got to be, but he still said, “That’s how it works.” He knocked back his own drink, he shuttered, and made a pleased noise. 

“I’ve never heard you make that noise in my life.” Jim replied, a small laugh bloomed on Jim’s lips, and then he sighed. “A year older than he has ever got to be.” 

Leonard was quiet and rested his head on Jim’s head in a sign of continuing. 

“God,” groaned Jim, Leonard felt the captain sink into him, “He joined Starfleet because he believed in it.” Arms wrapped around Leonard’s waist and Jim’s voice muffled into the bend of Leonard’s neck, “I joined on a dare.” 

Leonard wrapped his arms around Jim and rubbed the Captain’s back. “Horse shit,” grumbled Leonard, he pulled back, and put his hands on Jim’s face. “You joined so you can live up to him.” 

Jim frowned and Leonard squeezed the Captain’s face. Jim looked into Leonard’s eyes and sighed.

Leonard narrowed his eyes and gave Jim a soft kiss on the forehead and then leaned their heads together. “You’ve spent all this time trying to be George Kirk and now you're wonderin’ what it means to be Jim.” He felt Jim stir and watched the Captain snuggle closer. Saw Jim smile just slightly, because Leonard knew Jim knew he was right. “It’s why you're out here. To perfect yourself and a full-head hair-” 

Jim leaned in to give Leonard a soft kiss, but then the comm beeped.

Jim groaned and pulled the thing from his pocket. He said, “Kirk here.” 

Leonard released a breath and cursed whoever this was. 

“We are approaching Yorktown Base, Captain,” said Sulu. 

Scratch that Leonard was not going to get on Sulu’s bad side, _ ever _ . 

“I'm on my way, Mr. Sulu,” said Jim, he hung up the communicator, and rested his head against Leonard for a long moment.

“Let’s not bring up the birthday stuff, yeah?” asked Jim.

That was hard considering everyone knew Jim’s birthday.

“You gonna call your mom?” asked Leonard when Jim stood up. 

“Yeah I’ll call her on the day,” said Jim. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! hope the chapter was enjoyable.
> 
> Next chapter will be in Spock's POV


	3. Small Doses of Emotionalism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of Character Death (Again I have something planned out to give Spock prime a happy ending but yes), some possible swearing, Emotions, and Depictions of an Anxiety attack.

Spock eyed the Yorktown Base and shifted his body slowly when the lift doors opened up onto the bridge. 

He decided to capture the moment of Jim and Leonard strolling onto the bridge. It was only logical to save that image for later as it made his heart pound and the illogical need to snuggle the humans rise.

Jim’s hair was slightly rumpled and sticking up in places which made Spock raise his brow. 

Leonard looked equally messy. 

Spock was to assume they were having some fun in the lift before it opened up to the bridge.

He should have gone down to the bar with them, but he was the first officer. 

If Jim wasn’t on the bridge who would be acting as the captain? Surely not Chekov.

Maybe Sulu

The helmsman had done an excellent job during the Khan incident…

Spock inhaled sharply and stomped that ember of a memory out before it burned to life again.

“What a damn monstrosity,” Spock heard Leonard say and he was rushed back to the forefront of his brain.

Jim stood between them, closer to Spock, but not out of reach from Leonard.

Leonard stood with crossed arms and scowl. 

Yet, even from here Spock could read the little movements. Leonard’s fingers twitching, his breath coming in shallow gulps, and the way Jim placed a tender touch to the Doctor’s shoulder. 

Spock swallowed. He wanted to sooth away all traces of anxiety from the doctor, protect him from the vacuum of space, and the fear of dying out in it. 

Leonard was and is an adult though, he is his own person, and he doesn’t need Spock to suggest solutions. 

“Couldn’t we just rent some space on a planet?” asked Leonard with a sharp intake of breath. 

They could comfort each other all they wanted, but in the end everyone had to learn. Change. Adapt for themselves. Do things for themselves.  

If Spock has learned anything from being in a relationship with the two humans it’s that humans crave independence just as they crave companionship. Spock cannot love away the worries of his Captain, he cannot love away the anxiety of the Doctor, but he could love them and show them he cared for both of their companionships. In the end their happiness was their own. 

Spock supported these things.

“Showing geographical favoritism among the inductive Federation worlds could cause diplomatic tensions,” said Spock, bluntly with a slide of his eyes over to Leonard. 

Leonard gave a sharp laugh and twisted his head back to narrow his eyes at Spock, a playful sort of glare.

Spock knew it lacked any actual malice.

Leonard motioned toward the screen with one arm. He said, “You don't think that looks tense?” Leonard’s head snapped back to the screen and he grumbled, “Looks like a damn snowglobe in space, just waitin’ to break.” 

The bridge grew quiet as Jim patted Leonard’s shoulder and cleared his throat. “That’s the spirit, Bones.”

Spock knew when to crowd Leonard back into the turbolift, because Jim was already leading a hyperventilating Leonard back to it with Spock on their tail. “Doctor you are forgetting your breathing techniques,” said Spock before the doors shut behind them. Which Spock stopped the lift and he and Jim sank to the floor with Leonard. 

Leonard was curled up breathing deeply. 

“I’ll forget breathin’ techniques you-” wheezed Leonard, but the doctor didn't finish. Just closed his eyes and took in some deep breaths. 

Jim and Spock stayed there just letting Leonard breathe. They knew when to rise because Leonard touched both of their hands and gave them a squeeze. “Thank you,” said Leonard softly. “I’m okay now.” 

The door opened to the bridge with Uhura standing there, a raised eyebrow, and a tilt of her head. “You boys are a disaster,” said the communications officer as she entered the lift. Spock imagined she must have overridden the door. “We’re docked.” She looked down at them and offered her hand to Leonard. 

Spock felt Leonard’s hands slip away, and they all stood in the lift. 

Leonard cleared his throat and took in a deep breath.

“So what are you doing with your shore leave?” asked Uhura putting her hand back down to her side.

Jim was the first to answer his words rushed, “Maybe we could get drinks after Commodore Paris shows me around?” 

Spock looked over at Jim and gave him a small nod. 

Leonard wrapped an arm around Jim and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “I’d love to darlin’.”

...

“By the way, Spock,” said Uhura as they unloaded onto Yorktown. 

Spock had paused and turned to her with a tilt of his head, “Yes, Lieutenant?” 

Uhura smiled at him and held up her wrist, she moved the sleeve down slightly and showed off the bracelet he had given her, “Thank you for the friendship bracelet it’s really pretty.” 

The bracelet was braided with a few beads and stones interwoven into the work. 

Spock nodded at her. “I hoped you’d like it the mineral is very rare now,” said Spock with a smile.

She smiled at him and nodded, “Vakeya,” said Uhura. “Your mother gave you these as a gift?” 

Spock nodded again and even smiled a little. “I asked her prior to the mission what gift to give the ones you loved.” 

Uhura raised a brow and cocked her head. “Oh, Spock, you love me?” She even put a slender hand over her heart and smiled. 

“In a purely platonic fashion,” said Spock with a nod. “I gave a necklace to Jim and a ring to Leonard.” 

Speaking of Leonard the Doctor slid up and gave Spock a soft kiss on the lips. “I’m going to check out some stuff before we meet up with Jim,” said the Doctor once he pulled back. 

Spock gave the slightest hint of a smile and released a content sigh, “Of course, Leonard,” said Spock. 

Uhura cleared her throat and Leonard looked at her. “Don’t mind me, boys.” She grinned and patted Spock on the shoulder. “Have fun.” 

Spock tilted his head, “Vulcans don’t have fun, Nyota.” 

Nyota had laughed and departed, Spock watched after her and saw her wrap her arms around Christine’s and Scotty’s shoulders.

It was… Interesting to watch their relationship develop over the five year mission. At least Scotty wasn’t alone. 

Sulu had also reunited with his family. 

Ben glowed and their daughter beamed and laughed. 

Then he saw Jim and Jim looked… distant. Even under this lightning he looked tired, but then Jim’s head turned. He smiled at Spock and gave a wave. 

Jim did not come over, though his body leaned, and he took a hesitant few steps toward them. Then paused and just waved at them with a big grin on his face.

“Jim is a nerd,” said Leonard who wrapped an arm around Spock’s waist. 

Spock tilted his head and looked down at Leonard. He gently touched a strand of the Doctor’s hair and raised a brow. He could admit Jim was such an adorable nerd with that big grin. 

He was about to speak when someone said, “Excuse me.” 

Spock turned to look at the two Vulcans who stood a few feet away. “Commander Spock, could we have a moment of your time?” asked the other Vulcan. 

Leonard’s grip slacked and he touched Spock’s back. “I’ll see you later,” whispers the human before he pulled away. 

Spock nodded and swallowed before following the two Vulcans. 

…

It was difficult news and Spock found himself failing to stay composed when he wished the two Vulcan’s a formal goodbye. He sank into a port stool and gripped the PADD close. 

Spock Prime had died.

He ran a hand in his hair. This was the difficulty of having two human partners. Learning that your emotions really do matter. Emotionalism still left Spock feeling disgusted and like he should control them. 

He remembered going to New Vulcan with Leonard and Jim. The look of absolute bliss on the elder’s face. Prime had talked with both of the humans for so long with the energy of a young vulcan. Until something had made the joy melt from the elder’s eyes and it had left Jim hyperventilating and repeating apologies. 

Spock sighed heavily and slipped his eyes closed.  _ Perhaps I should seek meditation, _ he thought as a stray tear fell down his face.

Perhaps he should just indulge in this moment of grief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Jim's POV.
> 
> Big Mood is Leonard saying "Whoohoo" because yesterday I finally finished writing chapter 16 so all the Plot centric chapters of Beyond are written down! *ecstatic clapping* I just have to figure out how I'm going to end it now.


	4. The Turbo-lift Scene; but Gayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Possibly some swearing, some making out, some Vulcan hand holding, because they're gay Harold.

“It looks like something has come up, Captain Kirk, mind following me?” asked Commodore Paris. 

Jim couldn’t help, but smile at her. Commodore Paris was such an adorable and fierce woman. “It’s fine,” said Jim with a shrug of his shoulders. He felt his teeth wrap around his lower lip as he worried at the skin there. “What’s come up?” he asked her as they walked down the halls. 

Yorktown was so bright it hurt to stare anywhere for a long period of time, but the room they walked into was much darker. 

Jim realized fairly quickly that Commodore Paris was taking him below the blinding artificial lights above and into the darker world below the bright Yorktown city scapes. 

“Wait out here for a moment,” said Paris with a straight back and a small grin. 

Jim waited then walked through the hall, clear doors opening as he walked down into a large darkened room. Illuminated by the glow of holoscreens and a few slivers of lights. There was a female appearing figure standing just in the center of these holoscreens speaking, but it wasn’t a language Jim recognized.  

A robotic voice made Jim jump, it was just the computer that said, “Language analysis complete.” 

Jim went and stood over next to Paris with his eyebrows drawn down and his lips slightly parted.

Then the female with tendrils for hair spoke and a robotic voice said, “Is this working?” 

Jim just tilted his head, fought the urge to cross his arms, and cocked his hip.  

The woman bent her elbows at a ninety degree angle and held out her hands, but she kept them close to her body. Looked at Jim and Paris with soft eyes that glistened under the glow of the monitors. “We were on a science mission inside the nebula,” said the woman’s translated voice. 

Jim watched her, but remained stoic. Taking a lesson from Spock in quieting his expression, because this woman could be working for anyone, and just be trying to pull on their hearts. 

“Our ship suffered a critical malfunction,” said the woman, she clutched her body in a show of grief. “I took an escape pod before the ship crash landed on a nearby planet.”

Jim’s heart ached for her story, his eyes softened, and he shifted his shoulders. He wanted to believe her. Jim knew survivors guilt. Kodos, The _ Farragut _ , Khan, and survivors guilt was a fucking lot to deal with. 

She stood tall, voice too calm, no signs of anxiety in her voice, no refusal to speak of the tragedy that had befallen her crew members, and sure her species could be like Vulcans. They could refrain from indulging in emotion, but even Jim has seen Sarek weak for Amanda. Spock shed tears for his planet. Spock weak for his humans.

“We need a ship capable of navigating the nebula,” said the translated voice. 

Jim bit the inside of his mouth, gently tugged at the skin, and looked over at Paris. Just a quick glance to see if her expression had changed. All Jim could tell was she was listening. 

“You must have someone who can help us,” said the translated voice. 

Jim looked at her, found her eyes staring directly at him, and that was almost unsettling. Unsettling that his heart actually hurt for her. Because she could be telling the truth. He thought of his crew, His ship. The  _ Enterprise _ . They could aid her in some way, but it didn’t sit right in Jim’s rolled stomach. God, he was actually going to help this woman. 

… 

Paris took Jim into a room with windows that looked upon the rest of the underground of Yorktown. Windows that held views of ships. Windows that reminded Jim of nights in the city with the dull glow of other rooms. 

Jim’s chest tightened for a moment. Remembered that he had wanted to go out with Bones and Spock. Had wanted to spend a shoreleave actually making up his damn mind. It looked like it was going to get cut short. 

Commodore Paris’s voice nearly made him jump out of his skin. It had been so quiet up until the moment she said, “We tracked her stranded ship to a sector of uncharted nebula.”

Jim turned from the window to stare at the holoimage of the spiky ‘escape pod’ and the hologram of the nebula above it. It was a beautiful nebula and Jim rolled his shoulders before making his way over to the table Paris was standing near. 

“Here at two-one-zero mark four.”

Jim looked over his shoulder at the hologram before settling behind the table and tapped along the screen to enlarge the image. “Long range scan?” he found himself asking as his eyes focused on the monitor. 

He heard Paris taking a few steps around the room or maybe around the table, Jim hadn’t looked up, hadn’t looked up even when she said, “No data.”

Jim only looked up when he had succeeded in making the image larger. 

“The nebula is too dense.” Paris was watching him with a blank face, but soft eyes. “It’s uncharted space.”

Jim had gotten that it was uncharted space, which made him excited to get out there, but his stomach bubbled with the idea of putting his crew in possible danger. He chewed his lower lip and said, “Well The  _ Enterprise _ does have the best navigation system in the fleet.” Jim nodded a little and pushed off the table. “She could handle it.”

Paris stood with her back straight, a few feet from Jim, Her brow furrowed as she said, “The only ship here with more advanced technology is still under construction.” She then walked over in slow long strides, rested her palms on the table opposite Jim’s side, and leaned forward. 

Jim pressed his lips together and held his hands at his sides. 

Paris had tilted her head in his direction and released a long drawn out sigh. “But it’s not just the ship I’m sending.”

Jim’s eyes softened, he gave her a weak attempt at a smile, and then lowered his head to stare at his hands. Of course a capable crew was necessary, and he just… couldn’t lose them if this mission went wrong. If he was putting too much into this woman’s story. He made the choice to be weary of her. To not trust her.   _ Fuck _ his chest hurt and squeezed at the thought of putting his crew in danger. “I’ll gather the crew,” said Jim. It felt forced and he sighed heavily as he turned to leave the room, he took a few steps before-

“Captain,” said Paris. Her tone was what made his feet stall and his heart sink into his stomach. 

Jim turned slowly and lifted his head to look at her.

Paris had a soft smile, an understanding smile that Jim has seen on many women, and men in the past who have tried to pry into him. “Starfleet command sent me your application for the vice admiral position here at this installation.” 

Jim’s eyes widened slightly and he took in a sharp breath. “Yes, Ma’am…” He made a long drawn out noise trying to think, he didn’t even know if he wanted the position anymore, he didn’t know what he wanted, and he found himself wondering what Paris wanted him to say. So he said, “If I may, I would…” He took in a deep breath and let it flow out of him, “I would recommend commander Spock replace me as Captain of the  _ Enterprise _ .” 

Spock was and is everything Jim isn’t. Calm, Collected, a great officer, and an even better Boyfriend. That made Jim’s chest contract further. Why was he thinking of leaving. “He is an exemplary Starfleet officer.” Starfleet didn’t even know about any of the relationships on the  _ Enterprise _ . “He’d make a great Captain.” Something in his tone must have given away his hesitancy of the position or hesitancy in general.

Paris looked at him with softer eyes and a small pained smile, “It isn’t uncommon you know.” 

Jim inhaled a sharp breath and pressed his lips together.

“Even for a captain to want to leave,” said Paris. 

Jim… Jim didn’t know if he really wanted to leave. His fingers curled around the hem of his sleeves. 

“There is no relative direction in the vastness of space.” 

His heart sank deeper. 

“There is only you, Your ship, your crew.” Everything was just blurring together. 

It wasn’t just his own life he had to worry about as a Captain. It wasn’t just his life anymore. He couldn’t just go off on drunk adventures through the academy grounds. Not that he really wanted to do that anymore. He was going to be thirty years old for christ sake. That settled faster in his stomach and mind. God, he was going to be thirty years old. He was going to be one year older than his father ever had been.  _ Fuck. God _ . 

_ Get that out of your head _ , Jim thought to himself as his breathing got heavier for a small moment. 

“It’s easier than you think to get lost,” said Paris. She was getting more of a response out of him than Therapy sessions and Counselors ever have. 

_ Fuck _ . Jim looked at her with his lips parted and he said, “That’s not- I don’t even know-” and while he struggled with words.. 

Paris just looked at him. Looked right into him and said, “I’ll bring it up with the general Counsel.” 

Jim inhaled a breath and shut his mouth. 

“We will discuss it when you return,” said Paris with a resting face. 

Jim felt like he was floating momentarily. He nodded at her and said, “Ma’am.” Before he turned and left the room. Wondering what the hell had just happened. 

…

Jim walked down the long coldly lit hallway to the lift back up to the ship. The doors opened and he was greeted by the science blues of Spock. Jim could hardly breathe when he saw his partner beneath the glow of artificial cold lights. Jim could see a light dusting of blue eyeshadow above his partner’s brown hues. 

God. Spock is so beautiful. “Mister Spock,” said Jim, breathless and soft. 

Spock raised his brow. “Captain.” 

Jim smiled dumbly at his Vulcan before sliding in next to Spock, their shoulders almost brushing, and then Spock’s hand was grasping Jim’s. That smile dropped as the conversation with Paris came back to his mind, and God Spock would know of the emotional distress.  _ Fuck _ . But… they were vulcan making out in the lift and Jim couldn’t pull away from the touch of their hands. He loved holding hands with Spock. It was the best thing in the world. Hand holding. 

Suddenly they were both speaking.

Jim said, “I was thinking-"

He heard Spock’s low voice, “Perhaps there-” 

They lifted their heads and stared at one and other. 

Jim’s eyes drifted to Spock’s parted lips and thought about saying,  _ ‘Fuck it’ _ . Thought about closing the distance and making out the human way in this lift. Spock would be able to sense that thought… So instead Jim looked up into Spock’s eyes and said, “No after you.”

Spock’s lips cracked open, his voice filtered out, and filled the quiet space, “Captain, after you.”

Jim was the one to raise a brow at Spock this time. 

Spock pressed his lips together and said, “I insist.”

Jim’s eyes traveled back down to Spock’s lips, fixated on them, and then he turned his head toward the other side. He thought for a small moment, swallowed, and then turned his head back toward Spock, “After this mission, we should sit down.” He swallowed thickly again. “There…” He pressed his lips together. “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

It was almost comical to watch both of Spock’s eyebrows shoot up and his eyes go wide, “I as well have something to share.” Spock gave their hands a squeeze and Jim looked down at their joined hands. 

There was silence and nothing. Until a few seconds later it was the hot press of lips and the pulling of hair, and Spock grabbing Jim’s hips in a bruising hold. Jim wasn’t even sure if he had initiated the first kiss or if Spock had. Now it was just Jim pressing his hands against the sides of Spock’s face. 

“Is this okay?” asked Spock’s heated breath against Jim’s lips.

Fuck Spock for breaking that moment, but also  _ fuck _ Spock for making sure Jim was okay with this. 

Jim responded with another breathless hot kiss that made warmth pool in his body, then they pulled apart, and breathed the same air as their heads rested against one and other. 

They held each other close and tight. Spock’s hands stroked up the back of Jim’s shirts and settled at his spine. 

Jim looked into Spock’s eyes and felt himself frowning, “We make a good team, right?”

Spock’s eyes had softened and brown pools met hazel ones. “I believe we do,” said Spock, his breath ghosting over Jim’s lips. 

Jim stroked his fingers in Spock’s hair for a small moment, the doors opened. 

Neither of them moved from their position. They didn’t break their hold on one and other. 

Like they were both making up for the days that they wouldn’t be together. 

They kiss again, soft, sweet, longing, and wanting to blend. 

Spock was the one to pull back, breathless, and said, “We cannot stay here forever, Jim.” 

Jim’s heart fucking ached. He ached and pressed himself closer to Spock and held onto him tightly. “I insist.”

They kissed again, and Spock pulled away. “I’ll see you on the bridge, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just be a little excited and over confident because the plot points are all written down so have a double upload.


	5. Attack on the USS Enterprise Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Canon typical violence, canon depictions of death, depictions of death, depictions of violence, some swearing, Spock yells, and some Protective Spock.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Spock had not thought this through. He pressed his lips together as he exited the first lift onto the doc to the  _ Enterprise _ with Jim behind him. 

Jim behind him the entire way to the bridge, because they were both going to the bridge. 

Their walk was mostly silent as they entered the turbolift and stood straight. 

Jim’s fingers were twitching. “Well this is _ awkward _ ,” said Jim, laughing so hard that he snorted. 

That little noise alone had Spock’s heart pounding faster. 

What would Prime have wanted Spock to do? Stay with the  _ Enterprise _ or leave for New Vulcan to repopulate the Vulcan race? 

Prime would want him to stay with Jim and Leonard, Spock knew that deep down. “Indeed,” said Spock without a pause. Spock also wanted to stay, but he was still considering his duty to New Vulcan.

The doors slid open to reveal the bustling bridge. They had to return to their respective roles.

The First Officer and his Captain.

Jim lowered himself into the chair and Spock stood to the side watching the screens. Watching Jim as they departed Yorktown.

Jim with his back straight in the captain’s chair and his head turned back to Uhura. Jim said, “Lieutenant Uhura, open a ship-wide channel.”

Spock looked to Leonard who had been spending so much more time on the bridge in the past three years than he ever had when they went on smaller missions. Spock could not leave them, but it was logical… to start where Prime had left off.

His heart clenched in his side as Leonard’s eyes flickered up and his lips quirked into the smallest smile. 

No that sounded very illogical. Spock disliked the New Vulcan skies, the sand, the atmosphere. New Vulcan just was wrong. How had Ambassador Spock done it? If they were one in the same, did he also dislike New Vulcan?

“Yes, Captain,” said Uhura as she flipped her switches and pressed a few buttons. 

Then there was Nyota who also was his friend. 

He couldn’t leave her. 

Jim’s voice was commanding, “Attention crew of the _ Enterprise _ our mission is straightforward.” 

He couldn’t leave Jim. 

It was very illogical to not want to do the logical thing.

Spock slid up next to Jim and gently stroked Jim’s clothed wrist. He missed melding with Jim, but things had gotten in the way. 

Jim continued with the details of the mission. “Rescue a crew stranded on a planet in uncharted space.” It was odd to not see Jim fidget in the seat. “Our trajectory will take us through and unstable nebula, one which will disable all communications with Starfleet.” 

Spock curled his fingers up into Jim’s sleeve cuff and rubbed the fabric there. 

“We are on our own,” said Jim, sharply. 

Spock could feel eyes on him, possibly Leonard’s, or possibly Jim’s. 

“The  _ Enterprise _ has something no other ship fleet has,” a pause and a small shift in Jim’s posture, “You. and as we have come to understand there is no such thing as the unknown. Only the temporarily hidden.” Another pause and a shift. “Kirk out.” 

They soon entered darkness with just the glow of the lightning in the nebula. 

This time Spock felt light prodding at the back of his mind and felt the fabric beneath his hand shift into the smooth skin of Jim’s hand. Love, Adoration, and uncertainty tingled up his fingers as Jim’s mind fought to connect with Spock’s. 

Just the smallest spark in his mind trying to form a stronger bond.

Spock removed his hand and looked down at Jim with a raised eyebrow. 

Jim simply bit his lower lip and glanced away. 

Chekov’s sweet voice broke their period of silence. “Readings indicate cloud density diminishing, sir.” 

No sooner than Chekov had said those words the lights returned to the bridge, Spock looked over at Leonard who appeared to be holding it together very well. Though a glance lower would read that Jim was holding his hand. 

Spock slowly raked his eyes up and met Leonard’s and raised a brow. Then he turned on his toes and walked over to his station. 

Their guest spoke with Jim in her translated robotic voice. “This is Altamid. My ship is stranded here.” 

Spock did not look up from his station, they would have to get a little closer for him to get readings. “Approaching Altamid,” said Spock a little before Sulu put them into orbit. He ran his scanners. “Class-M planet.” They would be able to breath at least if they were to beam down. He furrowed his brows as his eyes scanned before his mouth said, “Massive subterranean development, but limited to no life forms on the surface.” 

Which didn’t seem right if their guest’s crew had crash landed. A beeping noise made Spock jump inside of his skin and he turned his head to Chekov’s station. 

“Proximity alert, Sir,” said Chekov with a deep breath, “We have an unknown ship heading right for us.” 

Jim shifted in his chair and turned to look at Uhura, “Lieutenant Uhura, hail them.” 

Uhura replied with a clipped, “Yes, Captain.” 

Spock turned his back to his station and moved to rise from it. 

He could hear Uhura working frantically at the station trying to get a hail. There was a noise from deep in her throat. “No response.” 

Spock quickly straightened his back and stared at the view screen. 

“I am picking up some kind of signal,” said Uhura with a pause, “They’re jamming us.” 

Spock’s heart thudded against his side as Jim stood from the Captain’s chair and stood just behind the navigation console. 

Jim’s jaw was clenched and his eyes stared at the view screen with something foreign. A focus. “Magnify, Mister Sulu,” said Jim with squinted eyes. 

The view screens magnified, from far it looked like a solid mass; magnified it wriggled and squirmed with the intensity of a swarm of terran bees. In ship form of course, but a swarm of bees nonetheless. 

Spock glanced over to the side to see Leonard cover his mouth in deep thought. 

Jim turned with a stoney expression, one that lacked any kindness, and it was so odd to see on Jim. It sent a shiver down Spock’s spine as that expression was turned on the only person who knew remotely anything about this nebula and Altamid. 

Their guest stood with her back straight and a sharp intake of breath. 

“What is this?” asked Jim in a voice that did not match his posture. 

She simply stared at him and said nothing. 

Spock heard Jim take in a sharp breath. 

Jim then shouted, “Shields up, red alert.” and turned his head back to the view screens. 

The bridge was soon bathed in the glow of the red light and assaulted by the shrill sound of the alarm. People took to their stations, Leonard stood next to the navigation consol, he was a healer, and not much of a fighter. 

Jim was giving orders in the middle of it all. “Fire at will.” 

The red phaser fire shot at the mass of buzzing ships and a blue glow of a torpedo fired out into it as well. 

They seemed to hold no effect and Spock felt his fingers curl up on his knee. 

“Sir, our phasers are having minimal effect and our torpedoes can’t track their movements,” said Chekov with his eyes wide. 

And Jim. Jim stood with his back straight voice commanding, yet Spock could hear distress. Hear the tail end of it as Jim said, “Fire everything we’ve got.”

Spock felt it rise and rise and rise and he stood up and found himself shouting at Jim, “We are not equipped for this manner of engagement, Captain!” 

Jim looked at him. Looked at him with parted lips and wide eyes because, Spock had  _ yelled _ and even Spock found himself taking in a short shallow breath. 

These small ships rammed into the  _ Enterprise  _ and Jim was still looking at him. 

Chekov made a loud noise, squealed, and distressed, “Shield frequencies have no effect, Sir.” 

Spock held eye contact with Jim and saw Jim deflate with every word his navigation team told him. 

Even Leonard was staring with wide eyes. 

“They took out the dish,” said Sulu, he turned his head, “Shields are inoperable.” 

Jim actually flinched and looked to Sulu with a drawn down expression. 

Spock could see the human working it out in his brain, could see Jim mentally kick himself over Spock being RIGHT. It didn’t feel good to Spock though. He had yelled and he shouldn’t have yelled. He should have been the calm one in this situation. 

“Warp us out of here, Mister Sulu,” said Jim. 

Sulu nodded. “Yes, Sir.” 

Jim took long strides back to the chair, he didn’t look at Spock, and Spock felt his stomach sink just as Jim sunk back into the chair. 

“I apologize for raising my voice,” said Spock quickly with a heavy swallow. 

Jim looked over at him with furrowed brows. “You’re my First Officer, I trust your line of thinking,” said Jim. 

They weren’t moving as Spock sat back down at his station. 

The longer they stood stationary as Sulu tried yet again to engage warp the more Jim’s expression dropped. “Why the hell aren’t we moving?” 

Spock opened his mouth to tell Jim to calm down, but Sulu shouted, “I can’t engage the warp drive, Sir.”

Jim’s fingers slid along his control panel and he tapped a button. “Scotty, I need warp drive now.” 

While Jim sounded upset and irritated they knew it wasn’t with them. Just the situation. 

Scotty’s voice crackled over the speaker, “I cannae, Sir,” even the Engineer sounded frantic, “The nacelles they’ve-” They could hear the intake of breath from the other end of the comm, “They’ve gone.” 

Spock felt his heart speed up and he looked up into Jim’s eyes once more. 

Jim swallowed and pressed a few more buttons on the chair, “Security, engage all emergency procedures. Active protocall twenty eight, code one alpha zero.” Jim looked from Leonard to Spock and said, “All personnel to alert stations.”

Leonard and Spock made eye contact as spock rose from his station and they both walked in stride to the lift. 

Spock gripped a phaser close to himself and glanced at Leonard who only held a tricorder and a medical kit. 

The doors closed and Spock took in a deep breath. 

Once the doors were shut firmly Spock looked over  to Leonard once more and asked, “Is it an appropriate time to see how you are holding up?” 

Leonard glanced over and up at Spock and raised an eyebrow. “Let’s focus here, Spock.” 

Silence fell. 

Leonard broke it again with a grunted, “I’m holding up.” 

When Spock looked over again at Leonard the Doctor was giving him a small smile. 

Then the doors open and Spock held the phaser in front of him. He walked out first keeping himself between Leonard and the forked glowing red corridor. 

Spock jumped out and stared down the ninety degree angled corridor, it was clear aside from some corpses. 

It was quiet as they shared a look. Which was the most unsettling thing. No the most unsettling thing was watching as Leonard walked toward that corridor with only his tricorder in his hand. It had Spock’s heart picking up again, because if they were to split here he could not protect Leonard from harm. “You go that way,” hissed Leonard pointing in the other direction. 

Spock pressed his lips together before nodding, reluctant, and stiff. He walked down the corridor that was straight on from the turbo lift.  He did not want to travel far from Leonard incase he was needed. 

Spock took a deep breath and took a small moment to mend his emotional state, but only a small one, and continued his sweep of the corridors. He had been only walking for a moment before he pressed himself against the wall and blinked. He heard something from around the corner and decided to take a peek. 

In the low red lighting he saw the forms of individuals. Then he saw the largest individual pop open the artifact Jim had told him to put away in the vault. 

He inhaled sharply and that must’ve given him away because they turned. Weapons on him. 

Spock ran as the first flash of green sparked behind him. 

He just ran and called up to the bridge, “Jim,” said Spock, rushed but calm. He would not apologize for calling his Captain Jim on the job. Would not. 

Jim’s voice filtered in. “Go Spock.” 

They were behind him and Spock knew it, he pushed himself faster, “I’ve identified the individual,” a shot passed by him, they had missed. “Who appears to be leading the attack party.” He turned to a slow as he reached a new corridor and shot his phaser twice at the attackers, hitting one, and he went off down the new corridor in a sprint to keep the distance he had. “He infiltrated the archive vault and removed the artifact from our mission on Teenax.” 

He heard Jim’s sharp inhale and his Captain said, “Hold your distance until-” 

Spock hissed as his communicator was shot and he dropped it. That… that was going to worry Jim.

 

___

 

Leonard wandered with his whirring tricorder- until he caught the sound of ragged and rushed breathing.

Someone was still alive for the time being.

He turned down the next corridor and rushed over to the redshirted Ensign who was barely flesh and bone. Shrunken and wide eyed. 

Weak. 

Leonard kneeled next to him, place down his medical kit, and whispered, “My God.” This wasn’t anything he had ever seen, he pulled out his scanner for answers, and found he was even more perplexed. There were the Ensign’s bones, an image of the chest cavity, and a blaring critical alert. 

The Ensign’s body was failing and he looked like a damn mummy. 

Leonard couldn’t make sense of it. “What the hell?” He furrowed his brows as the Ensign’s body finally stopped functioning, his mouth wide open, and eyes bulging wide. 

Then Leonard heard footsteps. Rushed foot falls- he turned his head as Spock rounded the corner and shouted, “Leonard!” 

Neon green illuminated just behind his partner, intruders in dark highlighted green outfits, and one shot right at Leonard. 

It hit the wall but Leonard had flinched back and inhaled a sharp breath. 

Spock had flipped around at the signs of terror from Leonard and took two shots as he twisted his body and ran backwards. “Ashaya, we must evacuate now,” Spock’s voice was deep and a growl as he approached Leonard. More footsteps were heading their way. 

Leonard nodded and grabbed his med kit in a rush to his feet. 

Spock was behind him every step of the way as they ran back to the lift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter starts with a very concerned Jim, will flop to Leonard's POV, and then will flop back to Jim's POV. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also it should be known my mind automatically goes to the Tarsus situation whenever I write Jim.
> 
> ALSO- Jim and Spock have a very weak bond throughout this fic.


	6. Attack on the USS Enterprise Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Canon Typical Violence, swearing, Jim is a panic, Spock is a protective, Leonard is also a Panic, and they'd all die without Uhura. 
> 
> *finger guns* Enjoy this chapter.

Jim had to get to Spock. Had to know Spock and Bones were safe. ALIVE. That was all he cared about right now. Okay maybe he also cared about getting his crew members safe because SAFE was good. Safe was more than good. He had to stop himself from wheezing as he walked forward and peeked around the corner of a ninety degree corridor. He immediately pressed his back against the bulkhead. 

He waited a beat before rushing from his spot and shooting his phaser at the intruders. He then slid behind a new bulkhead and clutched his phaser. Jim breathed in slowly, heard phaser fire and footsteps. 

Jim popped out and shot two of the intruders before he had his phaser knocked out of his hands- he took a blow to his side, got knocked into the bulkhead, a hand against his chest shoving him into yet another bulkhead, and then he was being hoisted up by his throat. His spine shoved up into the bend of the corridor. 

Jim gripped the wrist holding his neck and did everything to tuck his chin into the bend of the person’s hand. He looked down as a breath left his parted lips. His eyes widened as he was lowered down. 

The man’s sharp teeth were on full display, his ridged forehead, and wide eyes. The man tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Like he was thinking. 

A nasty smell assaulted JIm’s nostrils. It’s that smell of not brushing your teeth for years, bad breath, and possibly sweat? It was gross. But not as gross as the breath hitting his face directly. “Captain Kirk?” 

Jim’s eyes went wide and he struggled to get free as he wheezed- The only thing that appeared to save him was the ship jerking to life. They both fell to the side, Jim on top of the intruder as he wheezed for air. 

Jim looked at the intruder and furrowed his brows. How did this person know him? He shook his head and managed to slide down the vertical drop, feet first, down the corridor. 

The artifact clanked against his toes and the bulkhead of the now vertical corridor. Jim stared at it and looked back up. He squatted and picked it up before getting up and running along the bulkhead. 

While he ran the ship twisted and turned, moved as it made a slow descent, Jim’s heart clenched in memory of over three years ago when the  _ Enterprise _ was falling. This time Jim did his best to stay right side up. 

He wondered where Spock and Bones were. His breath came short in the thought of them being captured or dead. 

God, he wished Spock would stop being protective and just… fix their connection? Fix the weak buzz in the back of Jim’s head? Make a full bond. 

There was a loud noise of metal bending to metal people ran by him and screamed. 

Jim had stopped moving. Stared straight ahead and listened.

His ship groaned. His crew were dying. His crew was screaming. His first officer was missing and unable to be a guide in this situation. 

_ FUCK _ . Jim’s breath came in short bursts and he ran. He ran and ran and ran. Until the ship turned over onto its side.

He found he was near a panel and gripped onto the bulkhead in order to contact the bridge. 

Jim’s voice was louder than he had intended as he said, “Kirk to bridge.” He tried to slow his breathing and clenched his fingers into the bulkhead. 

Chekov’s voice once so cheerful was loud and displayed distress. “We are losing internal dampeners.”

There was no pause between Chekov and Sulu as Sulu said, “Systems are failing ship-wide, Captain.”

Jim inhaled sharply and felt his heart sink into his stomach. No Spock. No Bones. 

“Emergency bulkheads are sealing,” said Sulu, but all Jim could think about was that… His crew was dying. His ship was sinking. “But structural integrity is at eighteen percent and failing, Sir.” 

Jim released a breath he had been holding. He looked down. This was a no win scenario. Jim knew that. He knew they needed to escape. “Abandon ship, Mister Sulu.” Jim’s voice wavered and he pressed his lips together. 

The alarm sounded shrill in his ears with a robotic voice telling them to abandon their ship. Get to their Kelvin pods.

“You need to give those pods a chance to escape,” said Jim with a sigh, “Can you lead those ships away?” 

Jim didn’t have to wait long as Sulu replied, “Impulse engines are still trying to draw power from the warp reserve.” 

Jim closed his eyes for a moment and made a noise in the back of his throat. “I’ll handle it.” 

Sulu replied with, “Aye, Aye, Sir.” 

Jim slid his eyes open when the call ended and he looked down at the artifact. He needed to hide it. Hide it and never let them have it. He breathed in slow and was startled by someone falling. 

Two others rushed down after him. Jim recognized Ensign Syl. She kneeled next to the other ensign and asked, “Are you okay?” then to the other blue shirt with wide eyes, “Oh my god get him up, help him up.” 

Jim knew who he could give the artifact to. He rushed over and helped them out patting them on the back and said, “We’ve gotta get you guys to an escape pod, go.” 

But he pulled Ensign Syl aside and she looked at him. “Ensign Syl, I need your help.”

Her eyes were alight as she tilted her head. “Yes, Sir?” 

Jim handed her the artifact with a small smile. “I need you to hide this.”

…

 

It helped very little to have Spock stuck in the turbo lift with him. Did little for Leonard’s rising anxiety and the shakiness of his limbs as they drifted through space attached to a God Damn small ship. 

It only paid off when Spock stopped mumbling low and held Leonard close. Offering gentle hair strokes until they started to hear the metal doors of the lift bend, then Spock moved between Leonard and the door. 

Spock hoisted himself up, leaned back just when the doors opened and kicked the alien back into the small ship. 

Spock exited and did his best to shield Leonard from the attacker as the attacker threw a punch, and Spock blocked it as Leonard forced his shaking legs to exit the broken into lift. 

Leonard felt like he should do something, help Spock, not that Spock looked like he needed help as he fought in the cramped ship–Spock had opened the airlock.

Leonard screamed and shook as they fell to the other end of the ship–Leonard’s ass against Spock’s knees. 

Leonard forced his shaky body to climb up to the controls of the ship, found them to be motorcycle like in control. He pressed his lips together before he moved to straddle the controls. Okay he could drive one of these. 

He paused and lost the air in his lungs as he stared out at the wreck of the  _ Enterprise _ . The crew member’s escape pods shooting up in a flash of blue only to be captured moments later by these ships. “My God,” slipped from his lips and he inhaled sharp. “Spock,” hissed Leonard. “They’re taking the crew.” 

He felt Spock rush up and scramble up to him. The Vulcan took in a sharp inhale and stilled. “Jim,” breathed out Spock. 

It made Leonard’s heart squeeze. “He is a big boy, Spock.” 

…

 

Jim panted and slid into the room that held the controls to release the saucer. The crew needed to escape, they needed to leave, and this would allow them to. He arrived in the tall room, the light almost blinding as the rest of the ship was dark and in red. He walked in and went over to the panel, pressed his palm flat against it, it made a hissing noise as it was released, Jim reached his hand in, and pulled out a long tube. 

He began to pull apart this tube when green phaser fire whizzed past his head. He ducked and made a run for the door he had left- only to be rushed against a bulkhead. He screamed. His head made contact with the wall and he hissed low. There wasn’t too much force behind the shove but it did leave his head feeling fuzzy- and the fuzzy feeling only worsened when he was thrown against the wall and his head hit a beam. 

Jim dropped like a box of rocks onto his elbows. He took only a moment to collect himself, saw the empty container had dropped and quickly grabbed it and rolled away on the floor. 

The ship jerked again and the large intruder fell into a bulkhead while Jim gripped onto a support beam. He found his feet on solid ground again and climbed to get back to where he needed to be- but Uhura was there doing the best thing ever. Saving their asses again. 

The intruder had found Jim again and he rolled away onto his feet. 

The Intruder also found himself on his feet and rushed at Jim. 

Jim turned with it and the fall was not fun. They landed on a glass dome and Jim had fallen face first onto the floor. As he rose up he found he didn’t have the empty case and scrambled up to his feet to see the door closing. 

Uhura released a heavy breath. “Are you all right, Jim?” 

Jim furrowed his brows and looked over at her. “No. I’m really not.” 

But they needed to get back to the Bridge anyways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter; The Enterprise goes down and it's in Jim's POV


	7. Down With The USS Enterprise and Trust Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Your typical violence and swearing.

Jim raised his phaser and shot the intruders on the bridge before he stepped through the hole in the airlock doors. 

Uhura had been right behind him and he heard her release a breath. 

Jim pressed his lips together and walked over to Sulu with his phaser lowered. He was about to say something when Chekov rushed over and embraced Jim. 

“Keptain!” chirped the relieved Chekov as he nearly knocked Jim over. 

Jim allowed this small moment and sighed. He gave into the hug and pulled back. He looked at their guest with narrowed eyes, he ignored the boiling of his blood for even trusting her for a moment, and then turned to Sulu. “How many of the crew are still aboard the saucer?” 

Chekov had returned to the console after his hug.

Sulu, bent over the navigation console, looked up at Jim. “None,” said Sulu. 

Jim furrowed his brows and parted his lips. He tilted his head. 

“If I’m reading these correctly the intruders are taking them,” Sulu stood tall and relaxed his shoulders. 

They shared a look and Jim felt a question popped into his mind, why did they want his crew? 

Chekov’s frantic voice piped up, “Keptain, we are caught in the planet’s gravity we cannot pull away.” 

Jim looked over at Chekov, frowned, his eyes casted down, he looked to the view screen, the ever approaching planet, and swallowed. “Get to your Kelvin Pods.” Jim looked at the floor. 

Chekov stood tall and said, “Aye, Keptain.” 

At the same moment Sulu said, “Yes, Sir.” 

Jim could hear Sulu shout and round up the others on the bridge. He felt his breath come in quick bursts. He’d wait until the last of them were in their pods. 

It was all just noise in his ears now, Sulu helping those into pods, each one releasing with a clunk and then a pop as they shot out of the saucer. People moved around him. His chest felt tight and his eyes welled up. He really could use Bones to tell him he isn’t a Failure. 

“Keptain,” Chekov brought him back with a furrowed expression. “Please leave the ship.” 

The pod shut in Chekov and he gave a small wave as it released into the air. 

Jim took in a deep breath and crawled into his own pod. He rubbed at his eyes and took in a deep breath. They should have never come here. He should have never believed her story. 

The red glow of the bridge made rage bubble up inside of him. Rage and sorrow. 

The pod shot out and Jim watched the  _ Enterprise _ fall. 

He fell with it. 

The pod had landed in a forest and he found himself staying in for just a few moments before getting his shit together. He changed his clothes, locked his phaser on stun, and shouted, “CHEKOV!” because he needed to find his crew. 

He needed to find the source of his anger, because she had lied. She lied. You don’t lie about that kind of stuff. Jim would never lie about Tarsus. 

He found her getting out of her pod, the brush scraped against the fabric of his pants and jacket as he stormed over to her with a growl low in his throat. He raised his voice at her. “You knew. You knew we’d be attacked.” 

Her robotic voice said, “You don’t understand—” 

Jim was DONE and aimed his phaser at her head. Sure it was on stun, but she didn’t need to know that. 

Then he heard Chekov approaching, but that didn’t make him lower his phaser. “Keptain! Keptain Kork!”

Jim just tilted his head and kept his eyes on her. 

Heard Chekov come up behind— Stopped and the ensign let out a shaky breath. 

Jim glared at her, mustered up all of the hate and fight left in his body, and sent it into his gaze. 

She backed away, made herself small, and closed her arms around herself. “Yes, I lied.” 

Jim felt the slightest bit of satisfaction in that. 

Until she said, “Our ship was attacked.” 

Jim felt sick. She was still just playing them and he didn’t trust her. “Chekov, check the comms for survivors,” said Jim without lowering his phaser. 

Chekov stuttered on the tail end of the word ‘Aye’ and pushed himself to finish the word ‘Keptain’. 

Jim released a slow breath. “Who is he?” he asked the woman. 

She stood small still and looked like she swallowed. “His name is Krall. He took my crew like he took yours.” 

Jim gritted his teeth. Did. Not. Trust. “How do you know so much about the  _ Enterprise _ ?” he asked. 

She inhaled sharply. “All I know is that if I did this he would set them free.”  

Jim bit his lower lip. “Chekov, are you picking anything up on those scanners?” asked Jim without turning to his Ensign. Maybe Kevin, or Spock, or Bones, or Uhura. Someone anyone. Anything. 

Chekov made a noise in the back of his throat, “Nothing, Sir.” There was a pause and Jim heard the young ensign stutter out, “W-what if they—” 

And No Jim couldn’t think about that couldn’t lose more of his crew. His family. They needed to find the saucer it would have a better scanning system. His fingers twitched against his phaser. “No, No.” He shook his head a small amount. Krall and Krall’s goons were taking his crew. “He was taking them.” They wouldn’t be dead—couldn’t be dead. Not all of them. “We have to find that saucer.” He didn’t take his eyes off the woman in front of him. “Even minimal scanning systems will have more range than a tricorder.” 

Jim heard Chekov take in a breath as the young one chirped, “Aye, Keptain, it’s possible.” 

Good. Good they would find the saucer of the _ Enterprise _ , find the crew, and maybe along the way he would be able to weed Kalara’s nature out of her. 

Speaking of their guest she shifted, Jim stiffened his arm, and narrowed his eyes at her. “Captain, I was just protecting my crew.” She fixed droopy eyes at him. 

Jim could not believe her. Not for a second. He hesitated. 

Jim lowered his phaser and hooked it onto his belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be in Spock's POV. 
> 
> Spock and Leonard are a big mess next chapter. But at least they have each other.
> 
> Also currently there are 48279 words for Beyond but gayer.... and I'm still not finished.


	8. Major Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spock is injured. There are a lot of feelings. Swearing.

Things Leonard was not good at? Driving anything that closely resembled a motorbike. Though deep down Spock would admit he was remotely grateful for Leonard. Grateful because Leonard was good at everything else. Crashing, healing, and being solid ground. 

At least he was a wonderful healer when Spock remotely admitted to being in pain. Right now all Spock could feel was pain. He wanted to scream and cry. Most importantly he did not want Leonard to see the spike lodged in his right side, but Spock did little to cover up the noises that itched the back of his throat. Did little to cover up the whimper as he tried to lift himself out of the ship. 

Leonard surprisingly lifted him from the exit with Spock’s name on his lips. Soft and quiet followed by one of the human’s favorite words, “God.” Leonard moved Spock, helped Spock, and Spock felt his body flutter. “Dammit, Spock, sit down here,” that sweet sweet slow drawl as Spock was lowered. “Okay, okay sit.” Soft and slow, things Leonard often did not show as Spock felt his head hit a solid object. “ _ Easy _ .”

Spock shifted slowly and released a pained whimper. They could not stay here, but Leonard was a healer and Spock was injured. 

“Okay.” Leonard breathed above him and Spock noted red dribbling down his face. “Now just try and relax you’re gonna be okay.” Leonard was really trying and that was sweet.

Spock closed his eyes and tried to not laugh. Leonard being sweet? He must be dying. “The forced optimism in your voice suggests that you are trying to elicit a sense of calm in order to—”

Spock didn’t get to finish as Leonard growled, “Cut the horse shit.” 

Spock, while familiar with the term, lifted his head and tilted it to stare at his partner. “Leonard, I fail to see how excrement of any kind bears relevance on our current situation.” Spock thought about rising, but he didn’t feel like moving. He thought about Jim. How they still held a small bond without being bonded. It was only natural for his T'hy'la. Jim’s mind always just wanted to reach out when they touched. Perhaps he could lower the shield and reach out… 

“What the hell are you doing?” Leonard had shouted and Spock breathed in sharply. 

Spock found he had been trying to stand. Something he logically should not do. “We have to find Jim.” They would have to find the others, but his t’hy’la was his first priority. He could not deal with losing Jim  _ again _ . 

Leonard’s hand was pressed against Spock’s chest, pushed him down, and Leonard said, “Spock, this thing has punctured your iliac region.” 

Spock complied with Leonard’s guiding hand and laid back to deal with his partner’s fussing. “Time is a critical factor,” said Spock. Jim could be dead. Spock could not reach the bond. Could not feel the prodding of Jim’s mind, but he felt Leonard’s. Felt Leonard’s solid presence as well as the mental one. Worry. Care. 

Rough warm hands touched Spock’s face. “That’s exactly what I’m trying to tell you.” Affection and annoyance. “Look if I can’t take this out, you’re gonna die.” Leonard’s hands moved softly to the protruding object. 

Spock hissed and rose his head. 

“Okay?” Leonard’s eyes were wide, lips in a thin tight line, and eyebrows drawn inward. “If I take it out and can’t stop the bleeding, you’re gonna die.” 

They couldn’t have that. 

Spock rolled his head back down, looked away for a small moment, and then back up at Leonard. “I can see no appeal in either option.”  

Leonard groaned and pulled a toothey snarl. His tone playful yet serious, “Believe it or not, neither can I.” Leonard gave Spock a smile before he pushed away. 

Spock found himself making a Jim noise. A noise that was close to one that was Jim for ‘Don’t leave me.’ A noise high and needy for contact. 

He heard Leonard. Heard him begin talking as he splashed in the waters. “So if I remember correctly.”

If Spock were to adopt his human’s phrases it would be, Oh God, because Leonard was going to talk his ears off. Though the thought that Leonard had researched Vulcans made his stomach flutter. 

“The,” Leonard made the cutest noise of searching for the words, of searching for what he would say, a long drawn out ‘uh’, followed by, “Vulcans have their hearts where humans have their livers.” 

Splashing emitted between Leonard’s words. Spock said, “That is correct, Leonard.” Even though Jim brings it up every time pressed against Spock’s bare stomach in bed. (“I just love hearing your heart,” Jim had said weeks ago, “Helps me sleep.”) and Leonard had even performed heart surgery on Spock’s father.

“That explains a thing or two,” grunted Leonard. It sounded as if Leonard was pulling something. “You know you were lucky and inch or so to the left—” Leonard grunted again and there was a loud splash. 

Had Leonard fallen into the water? 

“And you’d be dead already,” said Leonard, nearly breathless. 

That did very little to calm Spock and he raised a brow. 

Leonard was walking again, “I just don’t get it, Spock.” Not a beat later Leonard was continuing, “What did they attack us for?” 

Spock was certain this was the doctor talking to himself. It made emotion stir beneath Spock’s skin, because Leonard was cute when he talked to himself. Though nothing was cute about the flood of panic and rage in his brain. That… had not been from him. 

“I mean they do all this for some doodad that the tiny critters didn’t want?” asked Leonard.

Loud repetitive banging echoed through the open space. “It is unwise to trivialize that which one simply does not understand, Leonard.” Talking hurt and Spock took in a shallow breath. “We can safely assume it is more important than a…” he furrowed his brows and raised one. “A doodad.” 

The banging ceased as Leonard’s sweet drawl growled, “I think you just managed to insult me twice, Spock.” 

Spock had not wished to insult Leonard and he frowned. 

“Okay,” said Leonard after a beat, he heard Leonard walk closer, a hand on his side, “I just got one question for you, Spoc—”

“If you ask me my favorite color like you did with Jim so help m—” Spock let out an echoed scream. Pain flared in his body and it stung afterwords. 

Leonard’s lips pressed soft kisses against his cheek and forehead, “They say it hurts less if it’s a surprise,” whispered that sweet drawl against Spock’s pointed ear. 

Spock panted and looked at his partner. Narrowed his eyes and growled, “If I may adopt a parlance with which you are familiar, I can confirm your theory to be,” he took in a breath, Leonard was stroking his side. “Horseshit,” he growled. 

Leonard laughed, then quieted, hands pushed, and pulled Spock to his feet. “We gotta get outta here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is in Scotty's POV! and then near the end of next chapter will be Leonard's pov.


	9. Torpedos are great Escape Pods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Uhhhh probably some swearing, Probably.

Using a torpedo as an escape pod wasn’t the smartest thing Scotty has done or maybe it was. It had worked as an escape from the  _ Enterprise _ . Worked to get him away from danger. 

Away from his friends and his loved ones. Something sank into Scotty’s gut as he stared at the twisted turning vines embedded in the cliff face he scaled down. It was better than being dead at the very bottom of said cliff, but he didn’t dwell for long on the thought of being mangled. 

Because Scotty needed to find a way to get into contact with the other members of his crew.  Get into contact with Uhura or Jim or Christine. Even if he had to scale down a cliff to find something to contact his crew with. 

Maybe his communicator was still intact in the torpedo? He’d hope for that as his feet hit solid mossy ground. 

Scotty rubbed his hands together and released a heavy breath. He took some time to breathe before continuing on his mission. He’d really like to find out if the rest of his crew was alive or dead or captured. 

He climbed up some jagged rocks, careful, and slow. There would be no need for injury. There would be no use in smacking his head against something and dying. He paused, looked this way and that way, scanned his surroundings, and breathed out a sigh. He was not about to talk to himself to ease the loneliness of being stranded. 

He put that energy into trying to calculate where the torpedo had fallen. 

He paused his eyes as he hopped down from the short ledge. All the trees he had been crossing had been thick trunked, old, but there were some skinny trees. Their roots spreading out into an open area. 

Scotty picked his head up and breathed in deep. He ran for the clearing with a grin spreading slowly across his face. The clearing wasn’t all that large, it was ticketed by tall trees that towered well above the engineer, rounded boulders and smaller rocks— but that wasn’t what Scotty was focused on. Against the mossy backs of some crumbled rocks was the torpedo, dented, and torn apart. Nonetheless it was a chance to find his communicator and contact someone. 

He rushed over to the jagged metal pod and began to frantically search. He released a noise deep in his chest and sneered at the pod. Something glinted on the ground and his eyebrows shot up as he snapped down to pick it up. It was a communicator and he smiled wide. 

But that smile fell into a scowl when he flipped it up only to have it break in half. “You’re kidding me, aren’t you?” he asked no one in particular. Who would he even be asking? 

Scotty released a primal noise from deep in his chest, gripped at his hair, and turned around. Now he was talking to himself. 

A loud noise, like a twig or a branch snapped and Scotty stood to attention and swallowed heavily. 

Three of the planet inhabitants were advancing from behind some of the boulders and rocks of the clearing. They hissed like snakes or reptiles, and Scotty assumed they were talking to one and other. 

One was pointy like a bearded dragon almost, the other was quite bulky and smooth, and the third was slender and slippery looking. 

Scotty swallowed again and felt his back touch the hull of the torpedo. He said, “Hello there.” 

They grew closer, tilted their heads, this way, and that way. Eyeing Scotty. 

Scotty held himself up and took in a deep breath. “My name is Montgomery Scott,” said Scotty with a small tooth peeking grin, “Who might you be?” 

The pointiest looking one stood a good yard or so away from Scotty and let out a rumbling string of hissed words. 

The engineer’s heart hammered in his chest and he blinked once. 

Pointy raised their weapon. 

Scotty inhaled sharply and lifted his fists into a fighting stance, he bent his knees, and said, “Watch it, Sonny.” He rubbed his fist against his nose and bit his lower lip. “I’m pretty handy when I want to be, all right?” 

Pointy tilted their head and grinned wide with sharp teeth. 

A feminine voice in the same hissed words broke Scotty’s concentration. 

The clank of boots against solid ground made him turn his head toward the feminine resident that rose from under some of the brush of the clearing. Their shoulders squared and arms at their side. 

Scotty raised a brow at them. 

Pointy said some words in the hissed language. 

The new arrival said some words back and threw three flat disks at Pointy and his gang. 

Scotty jerked back as far as he could with his hands up in front of himself. 

The disks sparked blue and made the highest pitched whirring noise that could rival Leonard’s tricorder or even Spock’s tricorder. They often said Jim liked the noise, but Scotty would never understand the three of them. 

Scotty shook his head and raised a brow as three holograms?, If they could be considered holograms, of the feminine appearing person popped from the blue lights and began to fight. 

Scotty decided he was best to stand back with furrowed brows and an open maw as the slight person flipped over two of Scotty’s ambushers and then stood between Scotty and Pointy with a raised knife. 

Pointy made a move— but Scotty’s protector lunged forward and let out a primal scream. 

Pointy jerked backwards and began to retreat. 

Scotty inhaled and shouted at them, “Don’t come back!” he then released the breath, chuckled, and looked to the person who saved him. “You certainly showed them, Lassie.” He then bit his lower lip. 

They merely looked at him, ignored him, and then began to rummage through the debris from the torpedo. 

Scotty furrowed his brows. “You canne take that,” he began to advance on them, “That’s starfleet propert—” He inhaled sharply. 

They narrowed their eyes at him, a knife was pointed at Scotty, and they tilted their head. 

Scotty swallowed and backed up one step. “But I’m feeling generous today.” He blinked at her and bit his lower lip. “Have at it.”

They stared Scotty down, eyes catching on the glint of Scotty’s pin, and Scotty only knew it was his pin that caught their attention because they thrust their knife at it. “Where you get that?” asked the shorter. 

Scotty’s eyes widened and he furrowed his brows. “Is that English?” Questions ran through Scotty’s brain. Two were the most prominent,  _ How did they know English? _ And Why had he never taken  _ Uhura up on those language lessons? _

They stabbed their knife at him again with a low growl. “I learn it from my house, Where you get that?”

Scotty looked down at the silver plated insignia and looked at them. “It’s my starfleet insignia,” said Scotty with a puff of his chest. Granted it was not an action of motchoness, but out of pride of being in Starfleet.

“What does it mean?” asked the other with a tilt of their head. 

Scotty furrowed his brows and rubbed the back of his neck. “It means I’m an officer of Starfleet,” said Scotty with a small shift in his stance. “Engineering division.” 

They lowered their weapon slowly and stared at Scotty. “Engineering?” They tilted their head. 

Scotty smiled at them and nodded. “That’s right,” said Scotty, “I fix things.”

They scowled at him and narrowed their eyes. “I now what is engineering.” They went back to scavenging the parts.

He raised a brow at them. “You’re not one of the people who attacked my ship are you?” 

The response they made was a guttural hissing of spit and tensing. 

Scotty bit his lower lip and winced back. “I’ll take that as a no.”

They stood up with arms full of metal from the torpedo and their eyes downcast. “He is Krall. He and…” they bit their lower lip and looked away. “...His bees.” They shook their head and huffed.  “They are search something, death machine.” They turned their head to Scotty and frowned. “They are the reason why you are here, why we are all here.” 

Scotty tilted his head over to where the three attackers had fled. “Even those guys?”

They simply looked up at Scotty and narrowed their eyes in the direction. “They are falling from the sky, like me and you.” 

Scotty pressed his lips together and bit his lower lip. 

They grabbed Scotty’s arm, which caused the engineer to jump, and he looked at them. 

“Come with me, now,” said the other and they soon were off in the direction of the brush they had exited. 

Scotty felt panic bubble up in his stomach. “Hang on, lassie!” but they were not slowing their leave, so Scotty had no choice but to go after them. “I’m having a difficult day here,” said Scotty as he fell into stride behind her. “I need to find my crew mates.” 

They looked at him and held their shoulders back. “I will help you find your mates, and you will help me.” 

Scotty stopped walking for a moment and furrowed his brows. “With what?” 

They stopped dead in their tracks, turned to him, and held up the metal objects from the torpedo wreck. 

“You want me to fix something?” asked Scotty with a raised brow. 

They rolled their eyes and nodded, “Yes.” A pause as they pressed their lips together, “You help me, and I help you.”

Scotty furrowed his brows, then shrugged, and nodded. “Lead the way,” said Scotty with a wave of his arm. 

They did not move just yet and tilted their head. “I’m Jaylah ,” said Jaylah, “and you are Montgomery Scott?” 

Scotty nodded. “Aye,” he paused momentarily before he said, “Scotty.” 

Jaylah tilted their head at that. “Come with, Montgomery Scotty.” 

They fled before Scotty could protest.

__

 

Spock leaned heavily against Leonard’s frame, and Leonard allowed it. As long as his partner was conscious and alive. Not bleeding out or stressing his body. “McCoy to  _ Enterprise _ , come in,” said Leonard into a communicator, though he knew he wouldn’t get the ship, maybe he could get Jim or Chekov or Uhura. Hell he’d settle for Scotty or Christine. Someone. “McCoy to  _ Enterprise _ .” 

Spock slipped from his grip and Leonard hissed, “Take it easy, Spock.” 

The Vulcan simply turned his head at Leonard while clutching his side, and raising that signature eyebrow. 

“It was just a temporary fix back there, Please,” Leonard furrowed his brows and held his arms in front of him as he slowly walked closer to Spock. 

Spock looked at the arms then up to Leonard’s face and slid along the wall of unnaturally smooth cave. “I understand, Leonard.” 

But clearly Leonard wasn’t going to get Spock to slow down. So he just followed close behind as they came up to a lightened opening that lead to a strange twist and turning open caverns that looked almost like a hut. 

“Fascinating,” said Spock with his lips parted. 

Leonard wrapped an arm around Spock’s waist. “Ominous, dark, dangerous.” 

Spock slipped from Leonard once again. 

Leonard watched the vulcan with wide eyes and an exasperated hand gesture. “We go in anyways.” He rolled his eyes and followed Spock inside. 

The Vulcan held his hand at his side and ran his fingers along the ceiling and walls. “Interesting.” 

Leonard sneered and crossed his arms while looking around the small hut. 

He focused on Spock’s voice and not the anxiety that was creeping up his throat. “These symbols are the same as those depicted on the artifact taken in the attack.” Spock’s voice was weak yet strong. 

Leonard stared at the table protruding through the floor. “Do you think it comes from here?” asked Leonard as he turned his head over to Spock. 

Spock swayed on his feet and said, “It would seem so…” 

Leonard inhaled sharply and moved quickly to get closer to Spock. He didn’t like the swaying the vulcan was doing and rightfully so the dense Vulcan dropped with a THUD before Leonard could get to him. “SPOCK!” he got onto his knees and pulled Spock’s now unconscious form closer. He willed his brain to push away the thoughts of Spock being dead. “Fucking disasters, you and Jim, fuck. Don’t be dead, Spock.” He pulled Spock’s head close and placed a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I explored different POV's in this story, because I still wanted to add some of the major plot points of Beyond. Explore some other views. Explore the other relationships and other characters. 
> 
> ALSO: I just broke 50,000 words for this fic? in the document that I'm writing for it. so like. I think that's a celebration!
> 
> Next Chapter: Jim and Chekov find the saucer and take a journey. Also it'll be in Jim's POV with some Chekov POV near the end.


	10. Traps Lots of Traps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Feelings, some swearing, probably, enjoy!

Jim released a heavy sigh, the forest of this planet was beautiful, fuzzy tufts of seeds or ash floated through the air, whatever it was, Jim really hoped he wasn’t allergic to it, and hoped it wasn’t poison either. 

Chekov fell into stride next to Jim and clutched his Captain’s arm as Kalara walked ahead. “The  _ Enterprise _ might not even have power to the bridge, Keptain.” 

Jim paused in his footsteps and stared off between the trees where they could see the burning hull of the  _ Enterprise _ . “She still has a few tricks up her sleeves.” 

If they got out of this there was a chance they could salvage anything that wasn’t burned or destroyed. When the rest of the  _ Enterprise _ fell from space that is. Jim was really glad he hadn’t kept anything of significance in his quarters. He’d just have to replace some books… which were hard to find.  

Bones would want to go back for that Lizard eventually. Spock would want to go back for his Lute, and Jim would allow his partners to do so at a safer time.

That was if they got out of this. If Spock and Bones were alive. If after their little plan there was any  _ Enterprise _ left. 

“When we get inside,” said Jim, slowly, and a small inclined head tilt to Chekov, “When we get to the bridge.” 

“I track any calls made,” said Chekov, low, and with a small frown. “Look for transmissions and then we try to get out of the ship without getting killed.” 

Jim nodded before he and Chekov catched up with Kalara. 

They knew they were getting closer when the smell of burning metal grew stronger. When the forest around them grew darker with smoke and ash.  

There was a patrol set up around the  _ Enterprise _ , just two people in glowing neon green accents, that the three of them easily snuck around. 

Jim with his phaser towards them allowing Chekov and Kalara run ahead and find some entrance to the  _ Enterprise _ .  

Jim just wanted to make sure they weren’t going to turn around.

When Jim was sure he could follow he did and rushed up the inclined saucer finding Chekov had found a jagged hole to enter. 

“It seems that it lost its power, Keptain,” stated Chekov with a bite to his lower lip after Jim had hopped into the corridor. 

Jim gripped onto one of the bulkheads and nodded. “Let’s get to the bridge,” said Jim as Chekov lead the way. Jim was sure he kept Kalara between Chekov and himself. “And find the crew.” 

It was a trek to get to the bridge from where they were and it wasn’t an easy one, they had to enter through the airlock and slip on the inclined surface. Used door frames to pull themselves up and dented floors as foot holds, but they made it to the bridge. 

Chekov went to the scanners. 

Jim watched with crossed arms and his eyes darted from Chekov to Kalara. Then back to Chekov.

“The console is intact, Keptain,” said Chekov with a grin as he got onto his knees to check the power. “I will try to restart it and reroute the power.” 

Jim nodded and said, “Work fast,” he walked over to Chekov and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Once we get this place lit up, We will attract a lot of attention.”

Chekov looked up and nodded. 

So Jim slid away to let the young one work the cool toned lights of the panel buzzing to life. 

“I will work on looking for the crew’s signals,” said Chekov with his head down. 

Jim nodded then looked to Kalara and bit his lower lip. He walked over to her. “You’re with me,” said Jim as he squeezed past her and back into the corridor. “I left something behind.” 

Jim didn’t pay her much attention, if she nodded, or agreed to follow him. He just had to lure her away from Chekov. Lure her down useless corridors and play this little game. 

He didn’t need Spock or Bones he could do this. “It’s just down here,” said Jim with a small grin back to her. Lure her into his own trap. 

They come up to a corridor not far from the bridge and Jim stops. “Captain,” said Kalara’s robotic translation. “The artifact was on the ship the whole time?” 

Jim looked at her and kneeled down to the floor with a shrug. “I couldn’t afford to get caught with it,” said Jim his eyes on her, “So I hid it here.” His fingers traced the edges and he was certain she was not going to let him get too far. He just hadn’t anticipated the moment that he tilted his head down that she would knee him on the right side of his face. He grunted and fell backwards with the sheer force her species had. He lied on his back and heard a phaser powering up. 

Jim grunted she must have found that on a dead body or Jim’s own body. Jim bit his lower lip and rolled onto his hands and knees.

“Tell Krall I have the Abronanth,” said Kalara. 

Jim looked up at her, clenched his jaw, and glared. 

She has a phaser pointed at him. His phaser he is finding out as it must have fallen from his body when she kneed him in the face. She kept it pointed at him and kneeled down. “Do you believe every sad story you hear?”

Jim felt his mind fuzz and reach out for Spock on their weakened bond just something anything that would make this moment less shitty. 

Then she found the panel empty and void of anything. 

Jim smirked to himself. “I don’t believe every sad story,” he told her with a tilt of his head. 

There was a sound of a phaser.

Chekov stood behind Kalara his phaser aimed at her. His hand only trembled once. “Put the phaser down,” said Chekov and then in a smaller voice said, “Please.”

Kalara’s eyes slowly dragged from Jim, then she turned her head to Chekov, and then those eyes were fixed on Jim. Narrowed. 

Jim lifted his head to Chekov. “You get it, Pavel?” Jim slowly raised from the floor, snatched his phaser back from Kalara, and went to stand next to Chekov. 

“Aye, Keptain, I have traced the location of her call,” said Chekov with an unwavering hand and stare at Kalara as Jim joined his side. 

Jim glared down at her and clutched his phaser. “What does Krall want with this thing?” 

Kalara stared with a void expression. “To save you from yourselves,” said the translation. 

Jim had been too busy focusing on Kalara so when Chekov shouted, “KEPTAIN.” 

Jim had jumped and stared to where Chekov had his phaser pointed. Jim held his phaser up and shot once at the patrol of two that were rising from the floor. Jim tapped Chekov’s shoulder and began to run. 

Chekov right behind him as they slipped on the floor and fell down a vertical corridor. Human bodies of course were odd when it came to falls and Jim landed with a roll onto his side and a groan in his throat. He knew there were going to be bruises from the bulkhead digging into his hip and shoulder. 

He looked over to Chekov to see Pavel with his phaser aimed at the opening they had just fallen down.

Jim looked up as well and shot his phaser once at Kalara and the other two. He then pushed Chekov and they slid onto their feet— only to slip on the floor again and slide down yet another corridor. 

When they landed the indented bulkhead was below their feet so they ran and kept looking behind. They ran, climbed, fell, and slid. Then climbed again. They used the bulkheads as hand grips and doors to lift themselves up. 

They ran into a dead end. A dead end that was a very tall drop into machinery. 

Jim panted then rubbed his face, looked to Chekov, and asked, “Well, fuck, you all right?”

Chekov went to curl up on the very edge of the short walkway and said, “Yes, Keptain, but we are trapped.” 

Jim bit his lower lip and walked back toward the doorway. He pressed his back against the bulkhead and took in a deep breath. “It’ll be okay,” said Jim as he gave Pavel a weak smile. He inhaled sharply as something sparked outside the door, Jim dared to peek, and a green bolt of phaser fire blazed by his head. 

Jim went back over to Chekov and kneeled next to him. “Can you get this thing started?” asked Jim with a hand placed on Chekov’s shoulder. 

Chekov jerked his head up at Jim with a frown. “Are you intimating that we should engage the thrusters?” asked Pavel with a hand through his hair. 

Jim bit his lower lip and flinched as more phaser fire shot into the dead end. “I’m open to other suggestions,” said Jim with urgency and jittery hands. He needed to not panic, his mind was once again reaching for that faint calmness, but with no luck. 

Pavel frowned and looked at Jim. “Okay.” That frown turned into a thin line as Chekov nodded and scrambled to work on the machinery. 

Jim nodded and inhaled a deep breath before he returned to the door. He peeked out and shot down the corridor when he saw something move. Green fire shot back at him and he jerked backwards. 

“There is a problem, sir,” said Chekov. 

Jim slid his eyes shut for a small moment and rushed back over to Chekov. “What?” 

Chekov looked up with wide eyes and blinked like a deer in headlights. “The fuel is primed, but I cannot get it to combust.” 

Jim bit his lower lip, his eyes darted this way, and that way. Then he looked over the railing down down down. Combustion compressor maybe? 

Chekov had stood up and got closer to the door, “Oy, Keptain, we are basically standing—” Chekov’s voice raised an octave, “oN A WERY LARGE BOMB—” 

Jim had lifted his phaser and pointed it down at the machinery. “A phaser shot on the combustion compressor would do it, right?” Jim looked at Chekov. 

Chekov’s eyes were wide and he was shaking. “If you miss—” 

Jim furrowed his brows and grinned. “I’m not gonna miss, come on.” He then looked back down and tried to remember what a combustion compressor even looked like. How long had it been since his class at the academy? 

“Do you even know what the combustion compressor looks like?” asked Pavel with a hitch to his breath. 

Jim knew he didn’t have time to think too long, he crinkled his face momentarily, raised his left eyebrow and tilted his head before shouting, “It’s a square, right?” A best guess cenario and before Chekov could answer Jim had already shot down into the depths. 

Chekov squealed and gripped onto Jim’s arm sleeve. “No, sir, it’s round,” shouted Chekov. 

Jim looked at the younger, pure terror ghosting Chekov’s face, and Jim tilted his head again. Bit his lower lip, then grinned. “That’s what I said,” said Jim with a crinkled nose and crinkled eyes. 

The _ Enterprise _ jerked and flames spouted upwards climbing the machine. 

Jim pushed at Chekov and screamed, “RUN!” 

They dived from the door and slid down the corridor. Flames shot out behind them. They got back to their feet, the  _ Enterprise _ roaring. 

Jim looked at Chekov. They had to get out. Had to leave. 

Green fire whizzed by Jim’s head and he groaned. First they would have to get away from Kalara again. 

So they ran, turned this way, and that way. 

The saucer jerked and quaked as it moved. 

Jim was so focused on the people behind them that when he met the resistance of Chekov’s arm he nearly ignored it. 

Until he saw the jagged rising metal, the gap in the corridor, and the long drop down.

Jim backed up and turned to see Kalara raising her weapon. Jim shot her arm then patted Chekov’s back. “We’re gonna have to jump, kiddo,” said Jim with the biggest grin on his face. 

Chekov frowned, inhaled sharply, but nodded. 

They got a running start, Chekov lept first, and Jim went right after him. Once on the other side of the gap Jim shot twice at Kalara. 

Chekov ran ahead. 

Jim was right behind him. 

Jim could hear the thrusters engaging around the ship could feel the  _ Enterprise _ lean. Funny how when the artificial gravity had been on they hadn’t even felt when she was upside down. 

They exit the corridor onto the bridge. 

“What do we do now, Keptain?” asked Chekov, rubbing his hands, and worrying at his lower lip. 

Jim looked around and ran a hand in his hair. He could do this. He didn’t need Spock’s grounding mind. He could do this by himself. He looked around the bridge. How could they get out?

Jim’s brain whirled and something suddenly clicked. This wasn’t the Prime bridge and their view screen was actually a way outside. “Chekov,” said Jim as he raised his phaser to the view screen and shot it. 

The material cracked, splintered, and weakened. 

Jim saw Kalara enter and grabbed Chekov running toward the weakened screen. “JUMP,” shouted Jim before they went barrling through the screen. 

They slid as the _ Enterprise _ incline got steeper and steeper. Jim rolled onto his stomach and reached his arms up to aim his phaser at their pursuers. He shot at them until the  _ Enterprise  _ was nearly vertical. His feet and body hit the ground with an omph as he rolled to avoid injury. 

Jim stood and looked for Chekov who was dusting himself off. 

The  _ Enterprise _ creaked and spouted fire. Above them were jagged beams and metals. “Chekov, Move,” shouted Jim. “Move! MOVE! MOVE!” 

Jim sprinted he didn’t stop—not until his and Chekov’s bodies were thrown by the blast from the impact of the  _ Enterprise _ flipping over. 

Jim’s heart was beating in his ears and his breath was wheezing. He registered Pavel speaking to him. Registered Pavel touching places that Bones or Spock would touch, Jim’s hands, his shoulder, his biceps, Jim trembled, and clenched his fist. 

“We gotta move,” said Jim, without moving. 

“Keptain, why are you like this?” asked Chekov. “Maybe Mister Spock is too far away?” 

Jim took in a deep breath and slowly broke away from Chekov. “Maybe.” He looked at Chekov, stood, and bit his lower lip. “We will find Kevin, Pavel. I swear we will.” Jim pressed his lips together. 

The russian looked down at his hands and blinked slowly. “Is it that noticeable?” asked Pavel with a tilt of his head up toward Jim. 

Jim sighed heavily and held out his hand. “Is it that noticeable that I’m worried about Spock and Bones?” 

Pavel pulled his lips back in a grimace. “Permission to speak freely, Keptain?” 

Jim eyed Chekov and sighed. “Granted.” 

“You are a disaster, Keptain,” said Chekov as he rose to his feet. 

Jim furrowed his brows and looked down at his feet. When he looked up Chekov was fiddling with the tricorder. Jim sighed and said, “Let’s get going, Pavel.” 

Pavel looked up from the tricorder and nodded. “We need to be heading in that direction,” said the ensign as he pointed in a direction, back into the forest. 

Jim nodded and let Pavel lead the way. He stood back a few feet in thought still just… trying to feel anything from Spock. Maybe the Vulcan was still shielded or maybe Jim was shielding without thinking. He didn’t really have the hang of the weak bond yet. 

It was after a short distance when Jim asked, “How far are we from the coordinates of that call?” 

Chekov’s clicking footsteps fell short against the rock face of the boulders they were walking down. “Still a ways, sir.” 

Jim sucked on his lower lip and kept his eyes on his feet as he came to stand closer to Pavel. 

“Keptain?” asked Pavel. 

Jim looked up and furrowed his brows. He stood next to Pavel and raised one brow. “Yeah?”

Chekov pressed his lips together then looked down at the tricorder. “When did you begin to suspect her?” 

Jim grimised, his eyes darted to the ground, then back up at Chekov. “Not soon enough.” He looked back down to the ground, then took a few tentative steps forward. They were going to hop down these next few boulders. 

“How did you know?” asked Pavel. 

“Well…” Jim bit his lower lip as he slowly lowered himself to hop down. “I guess you could say I’ve got a good nose for danger.” 

Chekov laughed and hoped down. 

Jim rolled his eyes and took a step forward only to stiffen when something clicked and pinged. Smoke started to rise and Jim groaned and stomped his foot. “Oh for fuck sake!” and then he shouted, “RUN!” 

___

 

“I am less of a disaster than the other me,” said the Captain and Pavel just didn’t understand. For all he knew all Captain James T. Kirks were disasters. Every single one of them.

Pavel shut his eyes and wished he could breathe in more air, but the smoke had twisted and turned into a hard substance, like amber, and he just couldn’t move anything. “Sir, I really doubt that,” said Pavel as he bit his lower lip. “Really doubt that.” 

“CAPTAIN!” 

Pavel would have lifted his head if he had any mobility—or well that didn’t stop him from glancing down at the approaching figures. A feminine frame of white with black stripes and— “MISTER SCOTT!”  Pavel’s heart beat hard and fast against his chest as a beaming grin pulled at his lips.

“You know these men?” asked the feminine frame, her head to Mister Scott. 

Mister Scott grinned wide. “Aye, lassie.” Mister Scott walked over just below Pavel’s field of vision. “That wee man there is Pavel Chekov.” 

“Hello,” said Pavel, small, and squeaky. 

“And that handsome bastard is James T. Kirk,” shouted Mister Scott. 

Pavel heard his Captain groan, “Love you too, Scotty.”

“They’re my mates,” said Mister Scott. 

A sudden noise broke through the still air, like electricity fizzing, and popping. 

Pavel’s stomach lurched as his Captain screamed, “Scotty what is she doing?” 

“No don’t hurt them— DON’T—” 

Pavel closed his eyes tightly. 

“ _SCOTTY, HIT HER_ —” 

The confidments broke and Pavel and his Captain fell onto the boulder beneath them with twin gasps and “Omphs!” 

“You’re free, James T,” said the feminine figure. 

Mister Scott helped Pavel up. “There we go.”

Pavel just beamed and held Scotty in the biggest hug. “I am just so happy to see you!” 

Pavel jumped when he heard his Captain groan, he looked over to see the Captain slowly pull himself up from the ground. 

“Uff da,” groaned the Captain. Once on his feet Captain Kirk asked, “Who’s your new friend here?”

Pavel’s brows furrowed, Captain Kirk’s hands were put on his hips, and his head was angled in the way that made the Captain look… irritated. Like someone had just thrown their uniform shoes in the water turbine or a young ensign was caught making out on a planet that didn’t allow touching or kissing. 

Pavel blushed a little at the memory of their first year in deep space and he had spent the entire mission making out with a beautiful science officer. Pavel and Kevin had been having a difficult time adjusting to being on different shifts and they had tried an open relationship. 

After that mission Pavel had decided he was monogamous and Kevin had agreed it was a terrible idea to even suggest.    

Mister Spock had also pushed the Captain out of the way of a poison dart flower on that mission and had gotten two ear fulls.

“They sure know how to throw down a welcome mat,” said the Captain, which broke Pavel’s thoughts of old missions and Lieutenant Kevin Riley.   

“This is Jaylah,” said Mister Scott. 

“I do not know what is welcome mat,” said Jaylah with a furrowed brow. 

Pavel’s heart clenched and he glanced down at the ground. He really hoped Kevin was doing okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Chapter day in celebration. 
> 
> Also I'm hecking tired hope this was... somewhat enjoyable. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Next Chapter will be up on... Thursday and it will be in Sulu's POV


	11. Connecting the Dots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentioned Panic Attacks and probably some swearing.

“For the last time Lieutenant Riley,” said Christine as she gingerly dabbed a portion of ripped shirt against the Lieutenant’s forehead, “Captain Kirk will get us out of this.” 

Kevin rolled his shoulders and flinched away from Christine’s touch. He hadn’t talked much since they got there and Sulu was starting to worry about the Lieutenant. 

Christine offered Kevin a smile as she stood up and walked over to Sulu and Nyota. 

“How is he doing?” asked Sulu with a head tilt. 

Christine sighed heavily and leaned into Nyota. “He has had two panic attacks,” said Christine with her eyes sliding over to Sulu. “I can’t even begin to understand what triggered it, because he isn’t talking.”

Sulu bit his lower lip and ran a hand in his hair. Nothing about this was good. Pavel would know how to help Kevin. 

It was very noticeable that Pavel wasn’t with them, Sulu missed his best friend and fellow navigator’s chipper tone and attitude. 

“The best thing to do will be to go forward with the plan before the next guard rotation,” said Nyota, low and with her eyes dashing from Sulu, to Keenser, to Christine. 

Sulu watched Christine frown and heard her release a heavy sigh. “I still wish you’d let me go with you,” said Christine. 

Sulu glanced at Keenser who simply shrugged. 

“Sulu and I can do this, Chris, plus, if we get caught I’d rather you be here,” said Nyota. 

Sulu took in a deep breath and picked up his head. “We need you here to keep them safe,” said Sulu to Christine. 

Kevin suddenly piped up raspy and nearly loud in the quiet room, “No one is safe here.”

Christine swallowed and went over to him. “Kevin.”  

Sulu frowned, he couldn’t watch as Kevin retreated back into himself, he looked to Nyota, and crossed his arms. “Let’s get started.”

Nyota’s lips set in a thin line as she nodded. 

They looked down at Keenser and the alien simply rolled his head with a gruff noise. 

“After you,” said Nyota motioning for Keenser. 

The small alien huffed again and shuffled toward the door where he sneezed on the round lock. 

The acidic ooze melted and burned the mechanism. “That’s one heck of a cold,” said Sulu. 

Nyota smiled and patted Keenser’s shoulder. “Nice job, Keenser.”

Keenser rubbed his nose against his sleeve. 

Sulu shuttered in a disgusted way then looked to Nyota. “All right, we got about fifteen minutes until the next guard rotation.” he then looked to a red shirt and motioned for him to help lift the door up. “Come on.”  

Nyota stood back as Sulu and the red shirt lifted the door. 

Sulu looked to her and motioned his head. 

She nodded then crouched and slid her way under. 

Sulu went behind her and scouted away from the door a few steps. Looked this way and that way. Then back to Nyota who stayed crouched against the wall. “Come on,” whispered Sulu motioning that they could extend further. 

Nyota nodded and they moved quietly and quickly to an adjacent wall to their cell. 

Sulu pressed his back against it then glanced through the gap in said wall. The compound was dark with cables and wires that extended throughout it. There was some artificial hooked up lighting but it was only enough to make out shapes. Sometimes facial detailing, hallways, and rock formations. 

They would have to remotely rely on sound which is why Sulu pressed deeper into the wall and held his breath. 

Clinking and small chatter there were guards walking around. 

He looked to Nyota who he could see bit into her lower lip. She tapped his arm then pointed in the opposite direction of the guards. “Come on.”

Sulu could only nod and follow her. 

They made their way into something of a small glowing cool blue hut, Sulu ducked as to not hit his head, but once inside he stood straight and watched Nyota graze her fingers over the machine inside. 

Sulu furrowed his brows as he walked closer. “This is the Magellan Probe.” he remembered reading about them back in the academy. 

“The Federation was using these to find a way through the nebula,” said Nyota with her head tilted over to Sulu. “The question is; What is he using it for?” 

Sulu bit his lower lip, eyes scanning the lit room. The cables that jutted out from the machine got his attention and he started to circle them to see where they went. There was a warm glow coming from a hole in the hut so he stuck his head out of it and released a breath. He looked over to Nyota and motioned for them to head out. 

Sulu lead the way knowing she would follow. They went back to the entrance to the open area where there was little to hide behind but enough to continue following the cables. 

They'd walk, hide behind a machine, then wait for the guard to pass. Before continuing their mission across the compound following the same cables to a small lit up alcove that held two monitors and a fully functioning lit up board. 

Nyota went to the monitor that was glowing blue and began to investigate. 

Sulu stared at one that glowed with green lettering then he turned his head to Nyota after a few pings and blips. “What do you see?” 

Nyota’s brows furrowed and her fingers poke and prod at the screen. “He has been piggybacking the subspace links between the probes.” 

Sulu furrowed his own brows and crossed his arms. “Can we use it to send a distress signal?” asked Sulu with a tilt and shake of his head. 

Not a looked at him and stalled for a moment before moving down the machine. “I can try.” 

Sulu nodded then turned back to the other monitor. He could see Yorktown on it. Could see when the message was sent. Something sloshed in his stomach. 

“It’s sent.”

Sulu swallowed and slowly drew closer to the monitor. “He has accessed the Yorktown database.” 

Nyota’s voice was small when she asked, “What?” 

And Sulu felt her slide up behind him. “He has Starfleet data files, ships logs,” a pause as he let out a shaky breath, “Including the   _ Enterprise _ .” 

He spots Nyota out of the corner of his eye. She is leaned in with wide eyes and parted lips. “He has been watching us this whole time?” asked Nyota. 

Some pings, clips, and blips shake them from the screens hold. A guard advancing on them from the side. 

Sulu backs up with Nyota following suit. More clicks and pings. He turned his head to find another guard. 

He wanted to say ‘Shit’ because they have just been caught.  

He looked to Nyota and frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted on Sunday. 
> 
> It will be in Leonard's POV and there will be sads.


	12. Reunions and Apology Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot there is a Kevin POV at the end of this whoops.
> 
> Warnings: Talk of death, canon typical violence, Unhealthy coping mechanisms mentioned, such as Alcoholism being mentioned.

Leonard released a sigh, he had reclined their bodies against the wall of the hut, and ran his fingers in Spock’s hair. “Dammit, Spock,” grumbled the southerner as he curled up against Spock’s unwounded side. “Wake up.” 

“I’m entirely conscious, Leonard,” muttered Spock, almost too quietly. 

Leonard’s breath caught in his chest, his fingers stilled in Spock’s hair, and he bit his lower lip. “Then what are you doin’?”  

Spock snuggled into Leonard’s chest and released a breath. “I'm simply contemplating the nature of mortality.” 

Leonard scoffed and shifted slightly. “Bein’ philosophical?” Leonard ran his fingers down Spock’s neck and frowned. “Blood loss will do that to you.” 

There was a short moment of silence, Spock let out a hiss as he adjusted his position, and said, “Ambassador Spock has died.”

Leonard could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment. “I’m…” Leonard swallowed thickly. With furrowed brows and a cracked open mouth he whispered, “I’m so sorry, Spock.” Leonard just felt numb to the news, Ambassador Spock had been a hell of an old man. “I can’t… I can’t imagine this was easy news to hear.” 

Spock tilted his head and rested it against the wall. “When you lived as many lives as he,” Spock hissed as he adjusted himself again and Leonard put a hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Fear of death is illogical.” 

Leonard scoffed at that and bit his lower lip. His eyes scanned to the middle of the hut. This place was all too quiet. No insect life. No chirping birds. Just dreaded silence and impending doom. 

“Fear of death is what keeps us alive,” mused Leonard.

He felt Spock chuckle only a little, not that the Vulcan would ever admit he did it, and Spock said, “I want to live as he did.” 

There was a pause and Leonard felt something like dread harden his stomach. 

“That's why I decided to redirect my efforts to continue his work on New Vulcan.”

Leonard was now certain his heart had stopped and his breath had wheezed. “You are leaving Starfleet?” asked Leonard, small, and breathless.  _ You’re leaving us? _ Went unsaid. 

Jim would be devastated. 

“What did Jim have to say about that?”

Spock stiffened, his brown eyes went wide, and he looked away from Leonard. 

Leonard frowned and took in a sharp breath. “Please tell me you told Jim.” 

Spock said nothing. 

Leonard looked at Spock with an open mouth. “Spock, What the fuck?” 

“I was going to tell him but we…” Spock’s face turned green if that was even possible with all the blood loss, “We…” 

Leonard hissed out a breath and rubbed his face. “You ended up making out didn’t you?” 

_ God. Jim _ . Leonard uncovered his face and looked to Spock with furrowed brows. “God, Spock, what will Jim do without you?” 

Probably throw himself into work. There was that admiral position on Yorktown that had crossed Leonard’s desk when Jim submitted the application a night ago. 

Leonard frowned and felt his chest tighten.  If they both went off. He'd be alone.

“I do not know.” Spock frowned and stroked his fingers over Leonard’s. “What would you do without me, Leonard?” 

Leonard wheezed and flinched away from Spock’s touch. “ _ Me _ ? I’ll throw a god damn party. Hoot and holler.” Leave Starfleet, grow a beard, never come back, and live the rest of his days like it’s the damn nineteen seventies. “Listen to disco.” Drink to forget. Because without Spock and Jim? What would be the point of being in the void of space. 

Spock blinked at Leonard then pulled the doctor close and held him. 

Leonard stiffened in Spock’s hold and hissed in a breath. “What would Ambassador Spock tell you, Darlin’?” asked Leonard after he realized there were hot tears that had rolled down onto Spock’s green stained uniform. 

Spock’s fingers rolled through Leonard’s hair. “He told me to stay in Starfleet.”

Leonard curled his fingers into Spock’s shirt. “Then stay in Starfleet.” 

Spock was quiet then released a sigh. 

“You don’t even like New Vulcan the last time we visited you wanted to leave,” said Leonard as he slowly picked up his head. 

Spock was once again green in the face. “Everything was  _ wrong _ that’s why,  _ Leonard _ .” 

Leonard slowly got up to his feet and rubbed his face again. “We should get going.” The roughness of his voice surprised him, but he didn’t bother correcting the tone.

Spock nodded and Leonard helped him up and out of the hut.

“I’ll try the _ Enterprise  _ again,” said Leonard as he slid his communicator out.

Spock leaned against the side of the hut holding his side. 

Leonard bit his lower lip and smiled a little at Spock. “McCoy and Spock to  _ Enterprise _ crew,” said Leonard. “Come in,  _ Enterprise _ crew.” 

Spock slowly leaned against Leonard. “Jim,” said Spock into the communicator. 

“I’d even settle for Scotty,” groaned Leonard. He flipped the communicator closed and wrapped his arm around Spock’s weist. “Common, Spock.”

Spock hissed as they moved and his weight wasn’t the best. Leonard could tell the dense Vulcan was doing everything to not crush Leonard. 

“Spock, common, don’t be like this, I can at least try to lift you—”

“—Leaving me behind can significantly increase your chance of survival, Leonard,” interrupted Spock with a hiss. 

Leonard chuckled low and shook his head. “That is out of the question.” 

Spock whimpered and it tugged on Leonard’s heart. 

“It's imperative that you locate Jim,” said Spock. 

Leonard tilted his head at Spock and scoffed. “You mean the crew right?”

Spock stared at Leonard and paused. “I mean Jim, but yes… the crew as well.” 

“Priorities huh?” Leonard smirked.    


Spock raised one brow and then bit his lower lip.

Leonard then heard the high pitched buzzing and slowly turned around to see those small ships heading toward them. “Well fuck.” He turned back to Spock to see some on that side. He turned his back to Spock and took in a sharp breath. “At least I won’t die alone huh?” 

There was no response. 

“Spock?” Leonard turned his head to find Spock was no longer there and the ships were closing in. 

He clenched his fist and growled. “Son of a bitch.” He turned to one ship and then the next and screamed, “COME ON YOU BAST—” and the strangest sensation overtook his body. Like the transporter, but squirmy. Even harder on his insides. 

The next thing he saw was a wall of tubes and cool lighting that bathed the rusty parts in warmth. 

Leonard breathed in and out a few times before turning around. The first thing he saw wasn't Scotty who was beaming and almost shouting, “Good to see you in one piece, Doctor.” 

To which Leonard halfheartedly responded, “Oh am I?” because he was just transfixed on Spock and Jim who were barely even pulling apart for air. “I feel like my innards have been to a barn dance.” He swallowed heavily as Scotty lead him off the transporter and closer to the two making out. 

Jim released a needy noise that Leonard could admit he missed. 

Spock purred as Jim stroked that perfect bowl cut. 

“Am I chopped liver?” asked Leonard with a raised brow. 

“You weren't listening to a word I said,” said Scotty with a huff. 

Leonard looked at Scotty and tilted his head. “Something about splicing and being merged with the pointy bastard there.” He then focused back on Jim once Scotty puffed up. 

Jim pulled back with a wet noise and a pant his blown wide eyes shifted to Leonard. “Bones,” breathed Jim with a smile and a rush forward for a softer chaste kiss.

Leonard sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist feeling the softness seep into him.

Jim pulled from the chaste kiss and nuzzled into Leonard. “You all right?” asked Jim, breath against Leonard’s neck.

Leonard pushed back and narrowed his eyes at Spock. “I’m fine, He is hurt,” growled Leonard.

Jim whipped back around toward Spock with furrowed brows. 

“I’m functioning adequately, Jim,” said Spock. 

More like he lied, because Leonard knew their pointy bastard was everything but fine. “In a pig's eye you are,” hissed Leonard with a surge forward. 

Spock’s eyes fluttered closed and he shook his head before he looked to Jim and placed a hand on the Captain’s bicep. “T'hy'la, we discovered that the stolen artifact appears to have come from this plane—” 

Spock hissed and swayed Jim and Leonard both reached out to support their partner. “Dammit, Spock,” hissed Leonard before looking up to the three onlookers. He blinked at the stranger, shook it off, and demanded, “Are there any medical supplies on this thing?” 

To which the stranger jumped up and began to lead them deeper into the strange ship with a, “This way.” 

Leonard looked to Jim. 

Jim looked at Spock then Leonard. 

“It's… it's great to see you, Darlin’,” said Leonard as they supported the heavy Vulcan and followed Scotty and the stranger. 

“Big Mood,” said Spock, nearly whimpering. 

Jim released a full blown giggle and kissed the top of Spock’s head. 

Leonard rolled his eyes as the entered a room that resembled nothing Leonard had ever seen, the closest thing was that it looked like a rec room mixed with the mess and a meeting room. 

The stranger brought in a satchel and placed it down on the table. 

Leonard shook his head. “Couch, Jim.” 

Jim nodded and they moved Spock to sit upright on the couch while Leonard rushed over to see what he had to even work with.   

Most of the tools that clanged and hit the table from the satchel were old, out of date, and he didn't know half of them. 

“All right, lie down, come on, Spock,” said Jim’s soft tone. “There you go,” breathed Jim. 

Leonard looked up and saw Jim stroke back some of Spock’s hair. “How are we gonna get out of this one, Spock?” asked Jim, soft, and with a kiss to Spock’s temple. “We’ve got no ship. No crew.” 

Leonard looked back down at the medical supplies still wondering what half this stuff was. 

“Not the best odds,” said Jim, shaky, and soft. 

Spock said, “We will do what we have always done, T'hy'la.” Soft. Stiff. And breathless. “We will find hope in the impossible.” 

Jim released a chuckle. “Let’s get you patched up first, okay?”

Leonard swallowed thickly. 

“No, Captain,” said Spock, urgent, professional. “You must focus your efforts on helping the crew.” 

Jim released another noise. “That's why I need you around, Spock.” 

Leonard looked up and narrowed his eyes at Spock. 

Spock swallowed and made eye contact with Leonard. 

Leonard raised one brow. 

Then Jim was looking at Leonard. 

Leonard shrugged and waved around the medical instruments. “These things are from the dark ages.” 

Spock released some noises and jerked a little, whimpering, and swiping a hand at Jim. 

“Bones,” whimpered Jim, taking Spock’s hand and holding it close. 

Leonard’s breath hitched and he grabbed one of the instruments before coming closer and powering it up. “I'm pretty sure this is a protoplaster. It should stop internal hemorrhaging,” he began to work with it and bit his lower lip. “At least I hope.” 

Spock whimpered, “The miserable have no other medicine, but only hope.” 

Leonard released a noise between a laugh and a scoff. He looked at Jim and tilted his head. “Death’s door and he is quoting Shakespeare.” 

Jim released a breath and held Spock’s hand closer. “What a nerd.”

“You love Shakespeare,” whimpered Spock. 

Jim blushed. “Shhhhh you're dying.”

 

___

Kevin huddled against Christine with crossed arms. “I’m sorry I've been this way,” he said to the group. The entire situation just screamed Tarsus and he wanted this all to be a dream. Wanted to wake up in bed tangled with Pav. 

“Captain Kirk will come for us,” said Nyota with a squeeze to Kevin’s knee. 

At least they were out of the darkness of their original cell and the fresh air and sunshine had improved many moods of their surviving crew. 

Then there was a click and pop of the inner doors opening and their captor was pushing past and pushing away a majority of their clustered group.

He shouted at Nyota and Sulu. Shouted at them all, “You will tell me where it is!” 

Kevin gasped and clung to Christine as their captor lunged and grabbed Sulu by the back of his neck. “NOW!” 

There were multiple gasps and screams and images Kevin shouldn't even remember as he whimpered and clung to Christine’s uniform. 

Multiple people screamed and shouted at their captor to stop. 

“Let him go and I will give you what you want,” shouted Syl the ensign holding out her arms with wide eyes. 

Kevin shook his head and jerked only slightly. 

“No,” shouted Sulu. “Syl, don’t!”

Kevin shuttered. 

Syl stood tall and her long spindly appendages on her crown opened up to reveal what all the crew already knew was there. 

The artifact. 

Their captor dropped Sulu.

Kevin clenched his jaw. 

“Lieutenant, unity is not your strength,” said the captor as he got what he wanted, he turned to Nyota. “It is your weakness.” 

He left with heavy foot falls and his minion behind him. 

“I’m sorry,” said Syl with her head down. 

Kevin took in a breath. “Apology party,” he said it if only to make things lighter. 

It didn't do much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Tuesday in Jim's POV with a switch into Spock's POV later in next chapter.


	13. Group Conversations and Unwanted Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, My mind going straight to Tarsus with things, Codependency I guess, Spock is awkward, Jim is trying, Leonard is Pessimistic, and there are probably some warnings I'm forgetting. Nothing too big. Usual general warning for canon typical stuff.

They were on the bridge of the  _ Franklin _ . Gathered separately but within close proximity.  

Jim stood facing Jaylah and Scotty. 

Jaylah seemed to be closing themself off. 

Bones paced back and forth. An arm slung around himself and a hand on the forming stubble of his chin. 

Jim lifted up one foot and leaned into his knee with a sigh. He was happy to have Bones and Spock back. Happy that they were alive. Happy with the closeness of the dull buzzing bond, yet things like this had him in an unseen panic. 

Group conversations about what to do next. Group conversations about the safety of his other crew members. 

Jim glanced quickly to Spock. Wondered if even with the barely there buzz Spock could read his emotions. It was never something Jim had tested before. 

Either way Spock stood to the side with his arms behind his back, and then he strolled forward advancing onto Jim with one raised brow. 

Jim looked away from his partner and fixed his eyes on Chekov.

The ensign distant against one of the consoles looking down at the floor with furrowed brows. 

Jim could imagine what Chekov was thinking. Could imagine the fear of being unable to find Kevin. The fear of not finding the crew. 

Jim released a sigh. 

Even Spock’s first instinct had been to find Jim or so Bones had been telling him.

It was comforting in a way. 

Scotty broke their silence and said, “We should wait until we’re absolutely sure.” 

Jim glanced over at the Engineer, pressed his lips together, and ran a hand in his greasy hair. “No, we have to get the crew back, now,” said Jim, grittier, and snippier than his usual tone. 

His crew was in danger. His  _ kids _ — Jim slid his eyes shut and took in a sharp breath.  _ Kevin. Not his kids. Kevin _ . 

This was not the same kind of situation and Jim needed to drill that into his head. Control the train of thought.

There was food. He was a Captain in Starfleet. Bones and Spock were here. He wasn’t alone. He wasn’t a scared little kid on Tarsus IV.

The train of thought still dragged him down. Still soaked up some energy. 

He opened his eyes, tired, and looked over to Scotty. “Chekov has the coordinates that can lead us to Krall’s base.” Jim was not going to think about any other place, but here. Here on the  _ Franklin _ with Bones and Spock. With what little crew he had. 

It grounded him. “So we go.” Jim accentuated the fluctuation of his voice with a roll of his hands.

Scotty’s eyes met with Jim’s. Narrowed, a set frown, and a firm square of shoulders. 

Jim swallowed hard.

“With respect, sir.” Scotty shifted and rolled his shoulders. “How do we know that Krall was at the base when she called him?” 

Jim bit his lower lip and took in a sharp breath. 

It was different when Scotty was being the voice of reason. 

Scotty slid his eyes shut for a small moment and then fixed them on Jim once more. “Even if he was. We don’t know that the crew was with him.” 

Scotty was right. 

Jim crossed his arms, dug his sharpest teeth into his lower lip, tugged on it, and then casted his gaze down.

“Or if they are even still alive,” grumbled Bones, pessimistically. 

Jim snapped his head up as his chest squeezed, his eyes stung, and his stomach cramped. He hoped his gaze read,  _ What the fuck, Bones. _

Bones was frozen solid for a minute or two before his head stiffly turned to Jim and he swallowed. “Sorry, Jim.” His blue eyes just as soft as the set line of his lips. 

Spock now stood next to Jim and gave him a soft pat on the shoulder. 

Jim found it comforting. He looked up at Spock with a frown and lifted up his hand in need of a small show of affection.

They briefly touched fingertips before Spock walked over to one of the consoles near Chekov. 

“Mister Chekov,” said Spock without a pause, and a glide of his fingers against the console. “Can you reconfigure the search parameters in order to compensate for this formula?” 

Jim furrowed his brows and focused on the moss that was slowly growing on the floor. He briefly wondered about the plant life of Altamid. 

Chekov leaned over Spock’s shoulder with a press of his lips and a furrowed expression. “Aye, Commander, but what is this formula?” asked Chekov with a tilted head. 

Spock pushed off the console and looked down at the ensign. “It is Vokaya, Mister Chekov.” 

Jim snapped his head up at Spock. Vokaya? A vulcan mineral?

He looked over to Bones who was staring expectantly at Spock. 

“Wokaya?” asked Chekov with a raised brow.

Spock blinked and scanned his eyes around the room before looking back to Chekov. “A mineral unique to vulcan. It emits low-level radiation.” Spock’s hands were pressed against the base of his spine and his teeth only poked out momentarily to worry at his lower lip. 

A sign of emotion that didn’t last long.  

Chekov looked down in thought then turned his back to everyone and returned to the scanners. To the scanners he said, “I will have to filter out all other energy emissions.” 

There was just a beat of silence that Bones broke when he said, “Spock.” 

Jim turned his head to Bones. 

“What the hell would a vulcan mineral be doing way out here?” asked Bones with a flick of his wrists. A wrist that emits a loud cracking noise and was all too happy to continue its popping protests with each turn of Bones’ hand. “You heard nothing.”

“On the contrary. I do believe I can hear your bones grinding.” Spock’s gaze was soft and so was the frown he gave Bones.

Jim furrowed his brows further Bones was going to need his medicine. Jim too… eventually. Jim shook his head and turned his gaze to Spock, Jim’s arms jutted away from his body and he asked, “Where are you going with this, Pollywog?” 

Deadpan, Spock rose a brow. “Uhura wears a Vokaya bracelet.” Spock did pause before he continued, “Which I presented to her as a token of friendship and respect.” 

Jim furrowed his brows, tilted his head back, and opened his mouth. Spock had given Uhura a friendship bracelet? That was so  _ human  _ of him.

Bones asked, “You gave your ex-girlfriend radioactive jewelry?” Before Jim could even make a sound. 

Jim’s gaze flickered to Bones, then to Spock. Jim raised one brow at the Vulcan.

Spock shifted his back only slightly and shifted his arms only a fraction. “The emission is harmless, Leonard, but its unique signature makes it easy to identify.” Then he pressed his lips together, “Uhura and I are friends, Leonard, we only dated for a week before we agreed mutually that we were best as friends.”

Jim leaned back and tilted his head to the side. 

Bones had tilted his head just a fraction, his shoulders stiff, and back straight before he leaned forward and said, “Oh let me rephrase that,” he threw his arms out to the side, “You gave your ex-girlfriend a tracking device?”

Jim crossed his arms, slowly trailed his fingers over the corded texture of the necklace, the smooth round stone brushed against his clavicle, and threatened to peek over the survival under shirt. He fixed his eyes on Spock with a raised brow.

Bones had probably fixed him with the same gaze. Waiting, expecting, stubborn, and with hints of amusement as under their gaze Spock looked away.

Spock then looked back to Leonard, and with dusted green cheeks said, “That was not my intention.” 

Bones shook his head and twisted the ring on his middle finger, Jim knew it was the ring Spock had presented, and Jim found it adorable that Bones had put it on his middle finger. To Jim Leonard said, “I’m glad he doesn’t respect me.” 

At which Jim almost doubled over with stifled laughter. He’d missed them.

Spock raised one brow, Jim saw a slight smirk on the Vulcan’s face, just a twitch of one corner, and then the scanner pinged. 

They all turned their focus on the green screen before them. 

Jim and Bones moved to gain a closer look. 

Jim with furrowed brows as three large dots pinged in unison. Two of the large flashing dots were close in proximity and the third was farther away. His hand reached up to the stone under his shirt, and he narrowed his eyes at Spock. He saw Bones do much the same motion with the ring and focused on the Vulcan with raised brows. 

“You gave us radioactive jewelry?” asked Jim. 

In the same breath as Jim, Bones asked, “You gave us tracking devices?”

Spock flushed a deep green and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to say something— 

Scotty then cleared his throat. 

Jim and Bones both snapped their heads over at the engineer. 

Scotty bit his lower lip and rubbed the back of his neck. “To be fair. You two do get into a lot of danger and get lost.” 

Bones growled low and hissed, “Shut up, Scotty.” 

“You are a disaster, Keptain, it is understandable,” said Chekov with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Jim took in a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at Chekov. “Chekov,” hissed Jim. 

Chekov cleared his throat and stiffly turned back to the station. 

“Did the scanners detect at least one of those in the area?” asked Jim, much softer this time and after a sigh. 

Chekov nodded quickly, and stiffly, “Aye, they detected wokaya in the area Kalara called.”

Spock cleared his throat and said, “Its presence suggests that Uhura and thereby the rest of the crew are being held at Krall’s base of operation.” 

Jim narrowed his eyes at Spock and lowered his hands to his sides. He turned to Chekov and asked, “Can you beam them out?” 

Chekov’s eyes downcasted before he slowly looked back up from the scanner, “No, Sir, there is some geological interference that is blocking the transporter signal.” 

Jim stood tall, sighed, and shifted his hips. “Well, looks like we are gonna have to break them out the old fashioned way.” He slowly turned to Bones and was about to say something when—

“You cannot go to this place.” 

Jim furrowed his brows and turned to look at Jaylah. 

Distant with glistening eyes, their stance closed off, arm wrapped around their front, and a death grip around their arm. “Everyone who goes there, he kills.” 

Jim bit his lower lip and slowly shifted closer to them. “You’ve been there?” he asked and without a pause, “You’ve seen it?” Why hadn’t they said anything? Why… The corners of his lips pulled back in a grimace. 

People died there. People disappeared there? Maybe a night on Tarsus IV wasn’t a far off example of the tortures of Krall’s hold. 

“Why didn’t you say something, lassie?” asked Scotty, soft eyed, and lowly extending open arms to her. 

Jaylah turned to them with narrowed watery eyes. “Because I know you will ask me to take you there,” they were physically pulling themself back from them, and had their eyes trained on Jim. 

Jim felt his chest squeeze and he clenched his fists trying to ground himself to that moment. 

Jaylah soon trained their eyes on the floor in front of him. “If your friends are there then they will die, just like my family.” They snapped their head up at Jim and their shoulders reared back as they thrust their fists down at their sides, “I will not go back to that death place.” They had lost their family. They had survived when so many others died and they were helpless to save them. 

Jim swallowed thickly. Was this what he was like after Tarsus? It seemed so long ago… yet… he still got defensive when anyone tried to pry into Tarsus. He hadn’t even told Spock or Bones. He never talked about it. They never pried. 

So when Scotty extended himself and opened himself up to her Jim found himself stiffening, “Aye, but you’ve escaped,” said Scotty. 

Escaping leaves scars and wounds that are hard to heal. Sometimes the only thing that even lingers is trauma. Sometimes the people who survive don't want to heal that trauma, because it’s the only thing that reminds that they went through something like that. 

Jim bit his lower lip and tightened his shoulders. 

“You can show us the way in and out.” 

Jim breathed in deep. Insomnia from night terrors. PTSD from scenarios that were less than ideal. Hoarding food because it all might just disappear. 

Jaylah backed away, small, and then the voice that left them was shrill and still so small, “NO!” they shouted keeping their front to them as they backed away. “This is not the deal we made, Montgomery Scotty.” 

Jim swallowed and Scotty reeled himself back in like a fish flopping on dry land. 

Jaylah had their eyes fixed on them, their breathing fast, and their movements stiff. “If you choose to do this you are on your own.” They turned their back to them finally and stormed from the bridge. 

Jim stared ahead and shut his eyes slowly. His thirteen year old self wincing back as therapists, doctors, and his mother frowning and fretting. Crowding his memories. 

“Wait,” said Scotty. 

Jim lifted his head and turned it to Scotty. “Let them go.” The memories changed to a fifteen year old boy slipping into bars—

“They’ve lost people too, Captain,” Scotty’s eyes burned with emotion. 

Jim felt his stomach sink as Scotty left. 

Left him with Spock, Bones, and Chekov. 

When Jim turned, stiffly, over to Bones he was met with those blue eyes boring holes into the back of his head, along with Spock, and Chekov who looked more like he was understanding. 

Kevin… probably had talked about Tarsus. 

“What?” asked Jim with a small voice. 

Spock raised a brow but slowly reached his arms out in a hugging offer. 

Jim bit his lower lip, eyes tired, and he slowly took the hug.

Spock’s arms squeezed around Jim’s hips. “You know their pain all too well,  _ Ashayam _ .”

Jim swallowed hard and rested his head on Spock’s shoulder. 

Someone was rubbing his shoulders and another pair of arms wrapped around him, Jim looked up to find Chekov hugging him, and Bones was rubbing his back. “I’m not saying tell your entire life story to them, but we need them, Jim.” 

Jim sighed heavily and nodded. 

So with a heavy swallow he broke away from the touches and walked down the corridor. 

“We just need you to be brave is all,” said Scotty. 

Jim stopped in his tracks, just stood there, and stared ahead. 

“When we were in that place,” said Jaylah, “Krall would come and take someone. There were screams.” 

Jim took in a deep breath. 

“I can still hear them,” said Jaylah, “And we would not see that person again. We did not know who would be next.” 

Jim moved ever so closer to the room. 

“My father planned an escape, but we were seen by the one they call Manas.”

Jim leaned against the door frame and bit his lower lip. 

“My father fought him so I could get out,” said Jaylah, “he was brave and Manas killed him.” 

A pause. 

Followed by a small, “What you want is impossible.” 

Jim bit his lower lip.

Scotty whispered and Jim strained to hear him, “Look, maybe it's not.” 

A short pause. 

“My wee granny use to say ‘Ya cannae break a stick in a bundle.’ You're part of something bigger now, lassie. Right?” 

Another pause. 

“Now don't you give up on that ‘cause we’ll sure as hell never give up on you.” 

Jim’s heart swelled to know how loyal his crew was. He bit his lower lip again and flexed his fingers. 

“That is what being part of a crew is all about.” 

There was a small pause. 

“Is that what you believe in, James T.?”

Jim jumped and inhaled sharply.

Jaylah’s eyes focused on him, and then Scotty was blinking. 

Jim sighed and gave them a small smile. “All I know is we stand a better chance with you.”

___

 

The new clothes were odd. They fit. They just felt odd. That was the best way to describe that these were not Spock’s normal clothes and there was a casual itchy feeling of a tag rubbing against the base of his neck. Those things could be ignored as Leonard brushed his fingers against Spock’s and Jim flared to life in his mind, though physically he was away few steps away, pacing around the table. 

Spock missed the chaotic connection to Jim’s mind. 

This tag was bothersome. 

Jaylah smacked items down on the table and said, “The digging machines uncovered a tunnel that goes into the crater.” They then crossed their arms and cocked their hip. “That’s how I got out.” 

Jim passed by them and vibrated. The thrumming of his mind a gentle humm in the back of Spock’s head. “So that's how we get in. An away team will be am to the other side of the tunnel, follow it to Krall’s base, get inside the building and break out the crew.” 

Jim stopped walking when he rounded the table for the second time since Jaylah had set up the model. He pressed himself against Spock. 

Spock welcomed Jim’s weight with a soft sigh. 

“Captain, we cannot lock onto anyone inside the crater in order to beam them out,” said Chekov with a small frown. 

To which Scotty held a hand out and said, “I could rig up pulse beacons as pattern enhancers. That should get a signal out of the crater.” 

Chekov blinked and nodded. “All right.” 

Jim shifted and moved to the other side of Leonard. “How many people can the Franklin transport at a time?” 

Scotty’s mouth opened then closed and he shifted in his chair. “With a wee bit of modification, twenty max, but I'm not sure how long that would hold out.” 

Jim pressed his lips together and shifted his shoulders. “Bones, Mister Chekov, Jaylah, you're with me on the away team.” There was another small shift. “Mister Scott, modify that transporter and then do everything you can to get this ship operational.” 

Scotty nodded and began to push away from the table. 

Spock blinked quickly and stared at Jim. “Jim, Chekov is just a boy and his technical acumen makes him more valuable to Mister Scott.” 

A weak signal of displeasure radiated from the bond. 

Spock tilted his head and said, “It is logical that I go.” 

Jim made a noise low and said, “How is that logical, Spock? You just got back on your feet.”

Spock felt something stir under his skin, a feeling he was quite sure was just from his weakened shielding. “I will not lose you again, Jim. I’m coming and that is the end of it.” 

Leonard patted Jim on the chest with a soft smile. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Scotty piped up, “Bring Uhura back.” 

Followed by a weak, “And Kevin.”

Spock could see Jim's face harden as he narrowed his eyes then Jim groaned and said, “Fine.” 

“His soldiers are everywhere,” said Jaylah, “We won't pass unseen.” 

Spock raised a brow then slowly looked over at Jim. “ _ Ashaya _ .” 

Jim blinked and tilted his head. “What?”

Spock almost found himself smirking. “What we need is a diversion.” 

Spock’s stare didn't waver and he was now certain everyone was staring at Jim.

Jim’s eyes darted around and he bit his lower lip. “Why is everyone looking at me?”

Leonard’s arm wrapped around Jim’s shoulders.

Spock raised a brow slowly.

A warm harsh blush rose to Jim’s cheeks. “Fine. I have an idea.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter update will be on Thursday it will be in Uhura's POV and and there will be some Canon typical character death next chapter because it's a terrible time. 
> 
> Also next chapter cuts at the end to Chekov's POV *finger guns*


	14. More Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor character death, canon typical death, canon typical stuff, and always there might be some swearing.

Krall had gotten what he wanted. The artifact. His weapon. “This is Abronath,” said Krall. “It was used by the Ancient Ones as a weapon.” 

Nyota stared at it and flicked her eyes up to Krall’s face. Still distorted and blue but less so now. She could remember when he sapped the life away from two of their crew members and how he almost looked human. 

“But when they could not control its deadly power, they split it into two, and ejected the halves into space hoping it would be lost forever.” Krall looked up at her with an almost childhood wonder of excitement. If childhood wonder was death and destruction of Yorktown. 

Syl moved toward Nyota— 

Suddenly with the shrill noise of old mechanics walls surrounded the three of them. The ground shook. “But I am grateful,” said Krall.

Nyota looked around, her breath came short, and then she stared at Krall. 

“I have spent lifetimes searching for it,” said Krall without looking up when he did look up his eyes shined with the passing light changes. “Only to have you find it for me.” 

Nyota glanced at Syl. 

The Ensign trembled and almost looked like she was going to apologise again when a set of doors opened. 

Krall exited them first and said, “The poetry of fate.” 

Nyots looked at Syl again then to the open doors and surged forward after Krall. 

“The world that I was born into was very different from yours, Lieutenant,” said Krall. “We knew pain. We knew terror.”

Nyota held her head up high and followed him. 

He looked at her. “Struggle made us strong.” he turned on his heels to face the other man in the room. “Not peace. Not unity.” he turned toward her again. “These are myths the Federation would have you believe.” he exited the smaller room. 

Nyota followed behind. “Those are strong words,” said Nyota as she passed through the doors. “You might even believe them.” She stood in front of him and held her shoulders back. “But There’s something else going on with you.” She eyed him slowly, remembered the shift in his face, and said, “Something underneath.” She would find out what it was.

The mechanics of the door creaked and groaned. “UHURA!” shouted Syl as the door snapped shut. 

Nyota jumped and rushed over to the now closed door. She looked at Krall and frowned with wide eyes. “What are you doing with her?” 

Syl moved into the middle of the small room her movements small and stiff. 

Krall did not acknowledge Nyota. 

Ignored her when she screamed at him, “You already got what you wanted let her go!” Nyota trembled and looked into the room. Syl would have no escape. The room was closed off everywhere. The elevator no longer there. “Syl!” 

Krall took his weapon and placed it in the door. It glew red as he engaged in. 

Nyota whipped her head at him. “No, Please,” said Nyota with a set frown.

Syl screamed as black swarmed her. 

Nyota closed her eyes and took in a breath. The screaming stopped and she knew Syl was gone. 

She opened her eyes again as Krall disengaged the weapon. Nyota took in a shaky breath. She clung onto the hope that Jim and Spock would save them all. Clung onto the hope of seeing Scotty’s smiling face. Hope that the Engineer was alive. He was smart enough and would have found a way off the  _ Enterprise _ . Found a way off his silver lady. 

“Manas, it's time,” said Krall lowly. 

Nyota pushed off the door, put her hands at her sides, and followed behind them. It was bright out and Uhura began to wonder how long the days on this planet were, how long they had been there, and how long would it take for Jim to find them? 

“The Federation has pushed the frontier for centuries.”

Krall really must've had issues with the federation, Nyota bit her lower lip, and looked up at the towering spire of ships they had been approaching. The same small ships that had swarmed the  _ Enterprise _ . 

“But no longer,” said Krall as he turned his head toward Nyota. “This is where it begins, Lieutenant.” A pause. “This is where the frontier pushes back.”

Krall stopped walking and that is when Nyota heard it. 

The roar of an old engine.

She picked up her head and saw Jim in the distance. Where had that disaster gotten that old bike? She grinned and Krall pushed her back, pushed the weapon into Manas’s arms, and Nyota thought she could slip away in this moment. 

Get away from them and help the crew. Jim could handle himself even as Krall raised a phaser weapon and shot. Nyota’s breath caught in her chest only to be released when the image flickered as a hologram. 

She slipped away confident that Jim was being a distraction. She would have to find her way back to the crew and avoid those in glowing green, but she could do that. She could fight tooth and nail to get back to her crew. She bolted in the direction she knew the crew would be in and ducked under one of the crumbled pathways.

“I gotta admit, that’s one hell of a distraction.” 

She could search for the owner of that southern drawl or she could stay where she was. She took in a deep breath and she decided to stay put. She wouldn't be much use if a phaser hit her. 

For now she’d press herself as far into the hiding spot as she could and wait.

Not a long while later she heard soft foot falls grind into the rocks. She held her breath. Counted slowly— 

There was a sharp screech and a thump— someone shot a phaser weapon followed by grunts of pain and she grabbed a rock. 

Nyota rushed out and attacked the creature. Smacked them in the back of the neck. Then she laid her eyes upon the person who had been getting attacked. Her eyes grew wide. “Spock.” 

Her best friend looked at her, breathing hard, and clutching his side. 

She rushed next to him. “What are you doing here?” she began to help him up. 

Spock clutched her elbow and when he got to his feet said, “Clearly, I am here to rescue you.” 

Nyota laughed something full blown and shook her head. “You're a disaster,” said Nyota as she jerked his arm. “Let's go.” 

She lead him away. 

___

 

Pavel flexed his fingers and worried at his lower lip. Crew members flooded into the Franklin, but he had yet to see Kevin umon them. He hadn't seen Christine or even Sulu. It made his stomach cramp with worry that perhaps he would not see Kevin. 

“Good to see you, wee man,” said scotty to Keenser as they avoided a hug and went for a handshake. 

Keenser made a noise but nodded in acceptance of the hand shake. 

Pavel focused on the job at hand holding their signal and waiting for the transporter to charge back up.

Scotty came back over and slammed himself down into the seat. “Ten seconds until the transporter is recharged, Doctor,” said Scotty into the comm. He then glanced at Pavel and gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

“Wait for my signal,” hissed Doctor McCoy with a gruffness and a hint of anger. 

Scotty’s brows furrowed. “Doctor—” 

“Dammit, man, we’re not leaving without them,” shouted the Doctor. 

Pavel bit his lower lip and Scotty fell back into the chair with the kind of drama one would usually see from the Captain. 

“Got to admit he is loyal,” said Scotty. 

Pavel nodded. 

“We’re ready!” shouted a voice that made Pavel’s heart pound. 

Scotty started to beam them up and Pavel took to his feet and stood at the opening of the transporter. He bounced and chewed on his lower lip as they manifested on the padd. 

Mister Spock, Doctor McCoy, Nyota, Christine, Hikaru—

Someone lunged forward and nearly sent Pavel to the floor.  

It was Kevin with a shaky grip and wide eyes. “Are you okay?” 

Pavel smiled and held Kevin’s face in his hands, tears started to prick the corner of his eyes. “I’m fine are you okay?” 

Tears streamed down Kevin’s face. “Who cares?”

Pavel beamed. “I do.” 

And they gave one and other a soft kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because chapter 15 is considerably long the next update will be Sunday.
> 
> Next chapter will be a combination of Spock's POV and Jim's POV
> 
> Update: Because I forgot mother's day existed update will be on Monday.


	15. Back into Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this would get updated Monday and that is a lie. 
> 
> Warning: mentions of panic, your canon typical stuff. 
> 
> Kissing.

Spock took in a sharp breath and nudged his way over to the transporter station. He hovered over Scotty.  

Scotty who said to their Captain, “We’re ready for you next, Captain. Just turn on your beacon.” 

“Scotty, do you have everyone?” asked Jims voice. 

Scotty paused and said, “Aye, everyone except for you and Jaylah.” 

Spock worried at his lower lip and felt Jim’s mind buzz.

“Just hit the beacon and we’ll grab ya,” said Scotty. 

There was a long moment of nothing and Spock swallowed. 

Scotty glanced at Spock and then at the transporter. “Captain, your beacon,” repeated Scotty incase Jim hadn't heard. 

There was still nothing verbal but Spock could feel that thrumming chaos that was Jim’s mind. Could feel it through their still barely there link. “What in God’s name is he doing now?” asked Leonard as he slipped into the crook of Spock’s body and Scotty’s. 

Spock wanted to say so many things there were so many ways to answer Leonard. So many ways to not answer at all incase the southern didn't want an answer. “I believe he is being James T. Kirk,” said Spock with a barely there smile. Remembering how just a few moments earlier Jim had made it safe for them to transport the rest of the crew onto the Franklin. 

“He is good at that,” said Leonard, his chin digging into Spock’s shoulder. “Well… he is getting good at that.” 

Chekov squeezed past them to the console and furrowed his brow before shouting, “There It is!”

Spock sucked on his lower lip and looked to Leonard they moved to the opening of the transporter. 

“Energize,” said Scotty. 

In true Jim fashion their patterns formed in the air. When they formed the gravity dragged down their bodies with a thump and many noises from Jim. 

Jaylah seemed to make a pained whimper.

Spock felt his heart swell with relief. 

Jim lifted his head and looked around. “Okay,” he breathed out, voice rough, “Let's never do that again.”

“I agree James T,” said Jaylah as they rose. 

Spock, Leonard, Sulu, and Uhura all rushed forward at the same time onto the transporter. 

Sulu went to Jaylah’s aid.

Leonard wrapped an arm around him and helped him up. While Spock decided a different approach and grabbed Jim’s face and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

Jim made a squealing noise, but Spock purred in satisfaction when Jim returned the light press of lips. 

“Are you all right?” asked Spock as he rested his forehead against Jim’s. 

Jim swallowed and blinked slowly before opening his mouth— 

Only to have Spock be shoved aside by Uhura. 

Spock did not emit a small growl nor did his hair ruffle. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He knew what Nyota had to say would be important. 

“Captain, this thing he has…” Nyota took in a deep breath and bit her lower lip. “He has been spying on us since we arrived at—” 

“Yorktown.” Sulu focused on Jim now as Leonard checked for injuries. “He is going to destroy Yorktown.” 

There was silence no one moved. 

Yet, Jim’s eyes widened and his face stretched downward. 

Spock’s heart clenched. 

“You take my house,” said Jaylah. The first to break the silence. 

Spock looked at them in the same moment he saw Jim turn. 

“And you make it fly.”

Spock felt it before it even started. That brightening determination radiating from outside of his own body. 

Leonard scowled as Jim pushed away from their group. 

“Scotty, can you get this thing started?” asked Jim with his shoulders back. 

Mister Scott looked up from where he was. “Started, yes.” Mister Scott started to walk in tune with Jim. “Flying that is a different thing.” 

Spock looked to Leonard and the rest of those on the transporter padd before pushing off with long quiet strides to catch up with Jim. 

“These old vessels, they were built in space,” said Mister Scott. “They were never supposed to take off from atmosphere.” 

They all exited the transporter room following Jim. 

Jim groaned and in a raspy tone that had Spock’s stomach fluttering he said, “Make it happen.” 

Mister Scott huffed and said, “They're called starship for a reason, Captain.” 

Jim turned his head only for a moment and flicked out his wrist. “You're telling me this now?”

They enter onto the bridge of the Franklin, Mister Scott waving his hands about and rolling his neck. “Because I didn't want to disappoint you, you know,” said Scott, “... incase you didn't make it back.” 

Spock raised his brow and looked at the two. Spock would not have accepted losing Jim again. He simply cleared his throat and moved closer to one of the scanners. He kept his eyes on Jim. 

Jim stood with his back to the Captain's chair and tilted his head down at Mister Scott. “How thoughtful, Mister Scott,” said Jim with an underlying tone of amusement and irritation. 

Spock pressed his lips together and that is when he saw it through the view screen of the Franklin. A rising cluster of the small ships. “Jim,” said Spock quite louder than he had intended to. He didn't take his eyes off of it and he frowned. 

It was silent as Spock noted everyone was now looking out on the swarm. 

Spock could see Jim walk closer to the screen. “He is launching,” said Jim, Spock could feel the thrum of anxiety. Impossibly loud in the back of his head.

Spock looked down and took in a deep breath. Jim’s emotions were often overwhelming and he wasn't in the best condition to shield. He touched the bond gently and through it he sent a calming ray, but said, “The attack on Yorktown may be just the beginning.” 

That anxiety spiked again and Spock saw Jim whip around to stare at him with wide eyes. “Spock.”

Spock had to frown. “Jim, armed with this bio-weapon, he could rid it of all life, and use the base’s advanced technology to attack an untold number of Federation planets.” he looked at everyone on the bridge and saw their drawn faces. He looked back at Jim and furrowed his brow. “I know it is not what you want to hear, T’hy’la.” 

Spock could see the shaky breath Jim took in before he turned back to the screen. 

It grew quiet again. Everyone was impossibly still. 

Jim exhaled loudly. “We’re just gonna have to get this thing flying,” said Jim as he looked at the helm station. 

Mister Scott was the first to jump and shouted, “We cannae just jump start it, sir!” 

Spock felt that bright mischievous glint before Jim even turned to Mister Scott.

“Oh no,” whispered Sulu. 

“Please,” muttered Uhura hiding her face. 

Jim turned to Mister Scott with a small quirked grin and an eyebrow. “Did you say the word  _ jump _ ?” asked Jim that grin growing wider. 

“God help me,” said Leonard rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

Spock blinked slowly. “Mister Scott, I’m blaming you.” 

Jim bounced up and down on his toes grinning ear to ear. “Wouldn't be the first time I drove something off a cliff,” said Jim.

Spock took in a breath. “We should prepare to depart,” said Spock. 

No one moved. No one said a word or made a noise that wasn't breathing.

“What did you drive off a cliff?” asked Leonard. He didn't sound surprised. 

Jim turned to Leonard and blinked. “My dad’s old car, I was... Maybe thirteen?”

“A disaster,” whispered Leonard, “I’m engaged to a goddamn disaster.”

___

 

Everyone was getting ready around the ship and Jim found himself seeking Spock. If only just for a few minutes while the Vulcan calculated with Sulu and Chekov about how much velocity would be needed to get the Franklin out into space. Jim, naturally, was rubbing his hands together while he leaned over the ancient console. 

Spock of course noticed the hand rubbing and Jim could feel the small waves of calmness against his mind. “When this is over can we fix up here?” asked Jim, forgetting that he was interrupting the physical conversation. 

Spock simply stilled and turned his eyes to Jim. Then to Sulu. “To your stations,” said Spock to the two. 

Jim felt his heart rate pick up. Right… they were going to have a talk after this mission. Jim didn’t want that talk anymore. “You know… fix our bond. Strengthen it.” Jim bit his lower lip. “Cuddle.” Jim was still rubbing his hands.

Spock’s hand reached out and gently touched those hands. “Of course.” 

Jim bit his lower lip and nodded. “Good.” He soaked in the warmth of Spock’s hand and leaned down to place a soft kiss against the top few knuckles. “I’ll be going to my station.” 

“Okay!” shouted Chekov. “All systems are online.” 

Jim pushed off from the station and smiled at Spock before taking long strides back to the chair.

“Dilithium chambers at seventy percent and climbing,” said Chekov, “Primary support engines standing by.” 

Jim sat down and clicked himself into the harness. He sank in slowly and rested his arms on either side of the chair. He bit his lower lip then leaned in and whispered, “Mister Sulu.” 

Sulu turned his head to focus on Jim. 

Jim leaned against one of his arms then pulled his legs together a little. “You can,” he paused for a moment. “You know,” another pause as he shifted in his seat. “Fly this thing,” he pressed his lips together and shifted again. “Right?” 

Sulu furrowed his brow, his mouth in a thin line, and then he quirked one of his brows. “You kidding me, sir?” 

Jim sank back into the chair and shifted again. “Fantastic,” he breathed out a small laugh and looked down at the chair buttons. His palms felt a little sweaty so he pressed a button. 

“Scotty, how we looking?” asked Jim. 

Scotty’s voice crackled over the ancient intercom, “Ready as she’ll ever be, sir.” 

Jim bit his lower lip and grinned. “That's what I like to hear.” he paused momentarily. “All right.” 

He clicked down the other straps of the chair. “Bones, where are we with the crew?” 

“I could use a functioning med-bay but otherwise were secure down here,” said Bones. 

“Mister Sulu, we have to achieve terminal welocity in order for the stabilizers to provide lift,” whispered Chekov, “Are you sure this drop is high enough to do that?” 

Jim was wondering the same thing and felt his chest tighten with rising anxiety. 

Sulu turned to Chekov and said, “We'll find out.”

Which didn't make the tightness stop. It also didn't help the hitch in Jim’s breath as the view screen lit up. Jim bit his lower lip and stared forward. He released a breath and said, “Call it, Mister Sulu.”

“Aye-aye, Captain,” replied Sulu as he shifted in his chair. 

Then turned to Chekov. “Mister Chekov, be ready to hit the forward stabilizers full on my mark.” 

Jim looked at the chair console and tried to calm his breathing. 

“One quarter Impulse,” said Sulu. 

“Aye,” said Chekov. 

Jim slid his eyes shut and took in a deep breath. That trickle of calm streamed into his mind. Jim loudly said, “Spock, I appreciate you, but I need to do this thing.”

No one commented on the outburst, but the sending of calm halted. 

The  _ Franklin _ roared to life and Jim regretted telling Spock to stop.

He gripped the arms of the chair and felt his back go stiff. He turned his head to send a pleading look, but the chair blocked him from seeing Spock.

“One half impulse, Mister Chekov,” said Sulu.

The bridge trembled. “Aye,” replied Chekov. 

There was a shrill noise of metal grinding against rock. “Easy, Mister Sulu,” Jim snapped his attention forward as his heart hammered in his chest. “Let’s not break her in half.” 

It was probably the anticipation that was killing Jim. Anticipating the fall. Anticipating the acceleration that came with falling. Jim found his body trembling.

They just needed to get off Altamid and save Yorktown. 

There was a rush forward, their bodies that had long been stationary jerked forward, then backwards.

Uhura screamed.

A noise caught in Jim’s throat and he found himself struggling to breath for a few seconds as they fell down the cliff face. “Anytime, Mister Sulu!” shouted Jim while the very bottom was speeding closer and closer. 

The numbers glew bright red. “Now, Mister Chekov!” screamed Sulu. 

Jim screwed his eyes up tight as Chekov grunted. 

Newton’s laws of physics played in Jim’s head as the sudden change in movement caused their bodies to jerk. Jim’s eyes snapped open and he made a gasping noise as he clawed at the seat.

There was a calmness that washed over him and he was able to take deep breaths as the  _ Franklin _ stabilized in space. 

Jim breathed deeply and leaned over the chair to stare back at Spock. Throw him a smile. Have those eyes look at him with understanding. 

They were off Altamid. 

“You are now free to walk about the cabin,” said Sulu. 

Jim broke out into a full blown laugh and unbuckled himself. There was now a different issue at hand, but the laughter was welcomed with smiles. 

“I believe Leonard would say, something about frying and kitchens?” said Spock, slowly.

Jim ran a shaky hand over his eyes. “God, I don't even know that one, Spock.” 

“I’m picking up distress signals from every frequency coming from Yorktown,” said Uhura. 

Jim bit his lower lip and rose from the chair over to the navigation console. 

“Krall has already started his attack,” said Uhura. 

Jim placed a hand on Sulu’s shoulder. “We will save them,” whispered Jim as he squeezed his chief pilot’s shoulder. 

Sulu looked up at him with a frown. 

Jim just smiled at him then went to press a button on the chair. “Mister Scott, what kind of weapons do we have?” asked Jim.

Scotty’s voice filtered in and said, “We have pulsed phase cannons and spatial torpedoes.” 

Jim shook his head. They'd have to do. “Great. Lock and load.” he turned and started to walk over to Uhura— 

“It does not matter!” shouted Jaylah, “You cannot defeat the bees.” 

Bees? The ships? Jim stopped walking and rubbed his temples. “Maybe… maybe…” he groaned and rubbed his face harder. “We lure them away.” Tension was building in his head. It was a more tolerable pain than the sporadic clusters that would normally return at this time of the year. “How do we get Yorktown time to get people to safety?” Jim asked the room. He was more talking out loud to himself, but he welcomed the input of others. 

Emotional security. 

“We are a horse and buggy compared to those things,” groused Sulu. “We’re barely holding together as it is.” Sulu’s voice rose and there was a pause. “Captain,” added Sulu as a second thought. 

Jim could understand. Ben and Demora were on Yorktown and family was important to them all. 

Jim looked over at Spock. Jim’s heart rate picked up again.

Spock was walking toward Jim. “Captain,” Jim’s heart dropped into his stomach. Spock seemed to correct himself, “T’hy’la,” Spock put a hand gently against Jim’s face and stroked Jim’s hair back. “The flight patterns of bees are determined by individual decisions.” 

Jim put his hand against Spock’s and leaned into the gentle touch. 

Spock didn't pause. “Krall’s swarm formations are too complex not to rely on some form of unified cyberpathic coordination. I surmise that if we—” 

Spock would have kept going and going with no end if Jim hadn't surged forward and kiss the Vulcan’s lips. 

Jim could imagine that Spock’s eyebrows shot up, those lips nearly still beneath his, and then Jim pulled back. “Skip to the end, Spock,” purred Jim. 

Spock blinked, green in the face, and said, “I would not be against you doing that again—” 

“Spock means to say,” said Uhura rushing over to them, “That if we disorient the swarm we can kick its ass.” 

Jim blinked and nodded. “Straight to the poi—” 

Jim was shut up with a kiss from Spock. 

Jim pulled back and blinked. “You just like kissing.” 

“Precisely,” said Spock as he cleared his throat. 

Jim grinned and shook his head before pressing the button on the chair again. “Scotty, can you beam me onto one of those swarm ships?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 will be up Tuesday and Chapter 16 is LONG. It is LONGGGGG. It cycles through Spock's POV, to Leonard's POV, to Jim's POV. IT'S considerably long.


	16. The Chapter with the Beats and Shouting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Canon Typical Violence, Canon Typical Death, Swearing, Bed stuff mentioned, and or hinted at. 
> 
> This chapter alone took me so long to write. This was the Chapter I was stuck on for so longggg. I hope it is enjoyable <3

It would be illogical for Jim to be on the swarm ship, he wouldn't know the interior, nor would he know how to drive it. 

“Have you gone completely mad?” asked Mister Scott. 

Almost like he had been reading Spock’s own mind on questioning Jim’s sanity on the situation. 

While Jim was prone to madness and intense emotional episodes. Spock knew this was not one of them. 

“Yes or no?” asked Jim as he pushed off from Spock and went toward the door to the transporter section. 

“No!” shouted Mister Scott. “Yes… Maybe!”

Spock pushed himself toward Jim and grabbed at his arm. “ _ T’hy’la _ ,” hissed Spock with a placed frown. 

Jim turned to look at Spock with furrowed brows. 

“My familiarity of the interior of those ships, however brief and traumatizing, makes me more qualified for this away mission.” 

Jim’s frown deepened. “ _ Spock _ , you're still hurt,” groused Jim, soft, and pouty. 

Perhaps he could take Leonard with him. 

“He is right, Spock,” said Uhura with her shoulders squared, a frown on her face as she put a hand on her hip, and stared Spock down. 

Spock looked to her, raised a brow, he then looked to Jim, and frowned. It was true he was injured but he had worked with injuries before. It wasn’t like he didn’t have options. “I acknowledge and respect your concerns,” admitted Spock, but he was going to stand his ground that it should be him who goes into the stinger ship.

Leonard would come with if Spock knew his partners the way he did. The doctor would complain, but he’d do it. 

Spock looked at Jim and nearly grinned. “Perhaps you would feel more comfortable and confident if I were accompanied by someone with familiarity of both the ship and my injury.” 

There was a long pause as Jim just stared at Spock. 

Spock could see and feel the exact moment Jim caved. 

The soft twitches in Jim's face, the deep bite to his lower lip, and the shift to the human’s stance. Going from tense to more relaxed as he crossed his arms. Jim squinted his eyes and then grinned. “He is gonna love this,” purred Jim. 

___

 

Leonard tensed as he stared at the transporter and then whipped around to face Jim. 

Jim with his lopsided smirk and softened eyes. 

“You want me to do what?” hissed Leonard with bent shoulders and a grit to his teeth.

This was going to be terrible, this was going to be traumatizing, and Leonard was actually going to cave to Jim’s face and Spock’s vulcan blank charm. 

Spock strolled past and simply stated, “Come along, Leonard.” 

Leonard looked at him and hissed. “Wait a minute.” He followed Spock into the transporter with gritted teeth and a grit to his voice. “Why, you green-blooded ingrate—” he pointed at Spock’s chest and felt heat rise in his body. “This was yer idea!” 

Yet, here was Leonard going along with some hair brained scheme manufactured from Jim’s brain. The things he does for his best friend. The things he does for his partners.

Jim strolled up to them with his big eyes and his stupid grinning face. He handed Leonard a phaser and said, “It's a great idea, Bones.” 

If great ideas were transporting into a ship—Leonard inhaled sharply through his nose and glared at Jim. It… it was a pretty great idea, but Leonard  _ didn’t _ have to enjoy it. 

Jim’s fingers lingered on Leonard’s chest until Leonard snatched the phaser from him with a scowl.

Leonard then pointed the phaser handle at Spock and groused, “You know, next time you have a piece of pipe stuck in your transverse, call a plumber!” He pulled his limbs back to himself just as Spock stared at him. 

Leonard crossed his arms and huffed. 

Jim moved his hand to Spock’s bicep, it lingered there for a moment, and Jim muttered, “Just make sure you find a way to break those things.”

Spock eyed the hand, but nodded. 

Leonard released a sigh and tossed his arms to his sides. He could do this. He could do this without injuring them. 

Without injuring Spock further. 

“If it gets hairy, I'll beam you straight back!” called Scotty from the controls. 

Leonard felt his breath come short as Jim left the padd. 

That was it? No big speeches or dramatics?

“Energize,” said Spock, monotone. 

“You're gonna do great things,” called Jim with a big grin.

Leonard stared down as the tingling of the old transporter spread up his body. Well. He might as well leave Jim with something. “Dammit Jim! I’M A DOCTOR NOT A FU—”  

They were in the smaller ship within an instant of their bodies materializing. 

“—cking...” Leonard took in a sharp breath and held onto the netting on the inside of the ship as Spock released the airlock. 

The occupants before them were sucked out into space.

As soon as they had the ship to themselves Leonard climbed the controls, complaining the entire way. “You do realize the last time I flew one of these things we crashed.” He rose his voice at the back of Spock’s head before lifting his own head up to the view screen. “So don't blame me if we—” He screamed as they bumped into another one of the ships. He pulled back and straightened out the ship. He could just feel Spock glaring at him. 

Leonard’s voice came out in a gritty whisper, “... if we hit something.”

“Spock to Franklin,” said Spock. 

Leonard was thankful that their little bump in wouldn't be made known to the others. 

“We read you, Spock,” replied Jim over the comms. 

“Captain, from what I can ascertain, the ships do indeed share a cyberpathic link which coordinates their actions,” muttered Spock, Leonard couldn’t see him just right now as he navigated them through the ships. “Patching it through now.” 

Leonard bit his lower lip and cleared his throat. “Sorry I yelled at you, this just caught me by surprise,” whispered Leonard as he followed with the swarm. 

“I accept your apology, Leonard,” muttered Spock. “Thank you for accompanying me.” 

“That’s what that signal was,” said Uhura through the intercom, “They weren't jamming us, they were talking to each other.” 

There was a small pause. “How do we get them to stop talking?” asked Jim. 

Leonard could almost imagine Jim’s face in that moment. Jim had some of the best expressions when his brain was working and he wasn’t trying to hide it.

Scotty piped in, “What about electromagnetic focusing? We could use the transporters to disrupt their network.” 

Spock responded, “The focus might be too specific.”

Leonard huffed a laugh and smirked. Spock was King of logic. Squashing Mister Scott’s plans in favor of his own. 

Though it was also his job as First Officer to make sure Jim made the right decisions.  

“If we could plant some sort of disruptive communication signal inside the swarm it might adversely affect their capacity to coordinate,” said Spock. 

“It would have to be at a frequency they will not anticipate,” muttered Chekov. 

“We could cause a chain reaction that would wipe out the whole swarm,” said Sulu.

“Sir, a closed network like that might be susceptible to very high frequency,” grumbled Scotty. 

There was a pause. 

“So radio?” asked Jim.

“Who in God's name uses radio anymore?” asked Leonard.

“There are still radio waves, Bones. We could broadcast something from the ship to drown out their link. Something loud and distracting.”

Oh good. Jim was good at loud and distracting. 

“Loud and distracting?” shouted Scotty. “I’ve got just the thing!” 

“Good, we will get it setup, Bones and Spock…” There was a pause. “Be careful.”

“Of course,  _ T’hy’la _ .” 

“Spock, I gotta talk to you,” hissed Leonard as he bit his lower lip. 

“One moment, Jim, I am going to mute Leonard and myself,” said Spock and then he muted their side of the coms.

“So about Jim’s birthday,” grumbled Leonard as he leaned over the controls ever so slightly. 

“I am aware he does not like to celebrate it,” muttered Spock, slowly, and with care in his next few words as the others set up their end.

“What about his birthday?”

Leonard bit his lower lip. Yeah Jim didn’t like celebrating the day, but after an ordeal like this? If and when they saved Yorktown—because Jim would never give up on this—they could maybe throw a party. Get the remaining crew together. Have drinks and just enjoy each other… Until the moment Jim and Spock decide their paths. If they haven’t decided those paths already. “Think we could get away with a surprise party once we save Yorktown?” 

“Debatable,” said Spock biting his lower lip. 

Leonard’s voice was quiet, gritted, and painful when it came out. “Yer… yer still gonna leave us aren't ya?” 

The Vulcan was silent and Leonard’s chest hurt. 

Jim broke their silence, “Spock, stand by to drop out of formation.” 

“I am unsure,” admitted Spock. 

Leonard gripped the controls. Jim needed them, so Leonard wasn’t about to let this get too out of hand, he wasn’t about to retreat too far into his head, and he did a few mental checks as he looked for gaps in the swarm. 

“I guess you have time to figure that one out,” grumbled Leonard. 

“I have the beats and the shouting,” said Jaylah. 

Jim’s voice was gritty, serious, yet amused in the same breath, “Let's make some noise.” 

Leonard released a puff of air. 

Through the view screen he could see some of the stinger ships bursting into flames in the far distance. 

He focused on dodging and getting out of the swarm.  

“Faster, Leonard, or we risk being consumed by their trajectorial decay,” rushed Spock. 

Leonard grumbled, “Damn backseat driver yer worse than Jim.” 

“If I were Jim I would be telling you to go slower and ask for more biting,” replied Spock, almost amused, and snippy. 

“... What are you two doing over there?” asked Jim’s voice. Amusement was clear in his voice. 

Leonard blushed and scowled. 

When had Spock unmuted them? 

“EVADE, LEONARD!” shouted Spock. 

Leonard jerked with the controls and shouted, “I see it, I see it! I'm not blind!” He avoided going into one of the burning ships. “Yer a pain in the ass,” hissed Leonard.

Something buzzed in his ears, a noise he hadn't heard since their time in the academy. “Is that classical music?” 

There was a small pause and Leonard could see Spock bobbing his head. “Yes, Leonard, it would seem to be.” 

“I don't know why I asked, I expected nothing less then the Beastie Boys,” groused Leonard with a shake of his head and a small smile on his lips.

A majority of Jim’s music often always contained the ‘classics’ and also  _ classical _ . Jim was a man with many interests in music. 

“I almost wish it were disco,” said Leonard with another shake of his head. 

Leonard swore he heard Spock chuckle. “I do not believe Dancing Queen would be loud enough.”

Leonard huffed and avoided running into another ship, effectively breaking them from the swarm of ships just as they all burst into flames. 

Almost all of them.

“Well, I'd say that was a job well—” 

“It isn't over yet,” said Spock with a visible frown.  

“You two all right, Spock?” asked Jim. 

Spock looked down and said, “We are fine, Jim, but there are still three ships heading into Yorktown.” 

Leonard’s stomach sank. 

“It's gotta be Krall. Stay on him, Spock, you two do whatever it takes to keep him from using that weapon,” said Jim. 

Leonard grunted and went for one of the openings in Yorktown. It sent sparks up as he grinded the side of the ship against the entrance. 

He followed the three ships knowing Jim was behind them in the  _ Franklin _ . 

The three stinger ships rose out of the waters. 

“It's quiet,” said Leonard as he pulled up out of the waters to stay on Krall’s tail. 

Spock lifted his head up from the screen. “I assumed you were concentrating on the task at hand.” 

Leonard stuck his tongue out. “I can multitask.” 

Spock rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen. “Do not lose them, Leonard.” 

Leonard scowled. “You’re more than welcome to switch places with me, Spock.”

The three ships moved behind some of the buildings. 

Leonard followed behind as best he could and ran into the glass siding of one of the buildings. 

Spock clearly winced at the sound.

Their small ship shook and Leonard felt heat rise to his face. “This is why I don't drive.” 

“But you do drive, very well, better than Jim,” addmited Spock. 

“Don't start. Also yeah Jim can't drive, he can drive a hover bike, but not a car,” hissed Leonard. 

He looked up and turned the small ship. 

Spock’s voice filled the stinger ship, “We cannot intercept all three ships, Jim.” There was a pause. “It would be impossible.”

There was an even longer pause as they waited for Jim’s response. 

“Bones, there is a city Plaza coming up, you gotta make sure Krall heads for it,” said Jim. 

Leonard furrowed his brow and tilted his head. “Why?” asked Leonard. 

Jim groaned, “Just do it!”

Leonard huffed and scowled momentarily. “Fine.” he sped up the ship to head toward the Plaza then took a sharp turn and went straight for the three ships. 

The ships whizzed right over their heads and Leonard smirked when they went right where Jim wanted them to.

“Great work, Bones,” said Jim. 

Leonard grinned. “Thanks, Jim.” he circled around a few buildings and furrowed his brows. “Now I just… gotta figure out how to land.”

___

 

Jim leaned his head back against the chair and gave a small laugh. 

“Keptain, I have three hull breaches from the impact,” said Chekov. “Deck three, cargo bay, and the engine room.”

Jim lifted his head, frowned, then stood up. “Sulu and Chekov, check the cargo bay and deck three,” said Jim, “We need confirmation that the weapon. Has been neutralised and that Krall is dead.” Jim walker over to Uhura. “You're with me.” 

Uhura nodded swiftly and Jim made the move to search engineering with Uhura and two security personnel. 

Jim bit his lower lip and entered the dark area with his phaser held high. Some of the machinery sparked as Jim took a few steps that splashed in the stilled water below his feet. He found nothing of interest but turned swiftly when Uhura shouted, “Captain!” 

Jim rushed over and peeked over her shoulder. His stomach sank and his chest constricted. Two members of his crew laid dead in the shallow water. 

“It’s Krall,” said Uhura with a set frown, “I’ve seen him do this.” She looked up at Jim. “It's some kind of energy transference that physically changes him.”

Jim bit into the flesh of his lower lip.

“We have to inform Yorktown. They are still in danger,” said Uhura. 

Jim took in a deep breath. “He could still be aboard the ship,” though his gut told him their intruder wasn’t still aboard. 

He opened up his com. “Sulu, contact Yorktown security and lock down the ship,” said Jim.

He turned back to Uhura and motioned for her to follow. “We’re going to look for him.” 

Uhura led the way and Jim followed.

The ship was barely lit in its state of destruction. Lights flickered and consoles still contained power, Jim knew where they were heading when he heard the static pop of distant voices. 

The voices of the  _ Franklin’s _ long dead crew. Excited for space travel, excited to push the frontier, and do whatever it was the Franklin did. 

Jim pushed ahead of Uhura into the room with his phaser raised. 

His gut told him Krall was not on board, but they still had to check.

Jim wondered what Uhura meant when she said Krall’s appearance physically changes. The obvious was clearly that he changed, but changed into what? Changed into who? 

The console sparked orange embers at them and he jumped only momentarily before continuing on into the room. 

He hadn't known Uhura stopped until he heard the cycling of the videos start over and over. 

Jim furrowed his brow and lowered his phaser to see her focused on the fuzzy blipped screen. 

Something hard splashed into his stomach and tightened. 

“Captain,” called Uhura.

Jim bit his lower lip and slowly came to stand behind her as she rewound the clip again and again. 

Slowed it down until it was paused on a crew member’s grainy face. 

Jim drew his eyebrows together, his mouth in a thin line, and he looked down at her. 

Something like recognition crossed the communications officer’s face.  

There had to be recognition there, because they'd learned about the  _ Franklin _ and her crew back in the academy. 

They'd learned and seen pictures of Balthazar Edison.

“What is it?” asked Jim. 

Uhura parted her lips and didn't look away from the screen. “I don't know how, but that’s him.” 

Jim pressed his lips together and pulled out his communicator again. “Scotty, I need you to link into the Franklin database.” 

He patted Uhura’s shoulder and motioned to follow as he continued to give orders to Scotty. 

“Find out what you can about Balthazar Edison,” said Jim. 

“The Captain of the  _ Franklin _ ?” asked Scotty. 

Jim sucked on his lower lip and rolled his shoulders. “Yeah.” Jim knew he sounded crazy, but Uhura wouldn't lie about something like this. 

“He’d be long dead, sir,” said Scotty. 

“No he is not,” said Uhura taking the communicator from Jim. “I don't know how, but Edison is Krall.” 

Uhura was the first to break out into a sprint down the dim corridor, and Jim just followed. 

They entered the transporter room. 

Scotty was hunched over his console deep in information hopefully. 

“What’dga get?” asked Jim, he bit his lower lip, and then said, “I meant to say ‘What’d you get’ but it turned into that.” 

Scotty didn't look up. “His record goes back way before the Federation even existed.” 

Jim leaned over Scotty’s shoulder. 

Scotty stopped and his back stiffened. 

“I know I'm looking over your shoulder and it's all shades of uncomfy. Continue,” said Jim. 

Scotty released a breath and turned back to the screen. “He was a major in the United Earth Military Assault Command Operation. A lot of off-world combat.” 

Jim bit his lower lip. “He was a soldier,” said Jim as he leaned in more to squint at the screen. 

“Aye, sir—where are your glasses?” asked Scotty he then shook his head and sighed. “He was a pretty good soldier. His military service came to and end when MACO was disbanded.” 

Jim furrowed his brows and bit his lower lip. “Because of the Federation? Because of Starfleet?” asked Jim. 

“Aye, sir, we’re not a military agency,” said Scotty waving his hand a little and accidentally smacking Jim’s face. “Sorry.” 

Jim pulled back and rubbed where Scotty had accidentally hit. “It’s alright.” 

“Anyways, they made him a captain and gave him the _ Franklin _ ,” said Scotty. 

Jim sucked on his lower lip and leaned back over the chair. “Can we bring up his logs?” asked Jim. 

Scotty lifted his head then turned it back to the screen. “Aye, sir.” 

The screen flickered into an old flickery green video. 

Edison sat in his chair and began to relay his first entry. 

That wouldn't do them much good. “Last entry,” said Jim with a frown. 

Scotty compiled and the last entry played out. 

Every word made his stomach sink. They were faced with a cenario much like Tarsus in which Edison as Captain had to make the worst possible choices and decisions just to keep his crew alive. 

Except he couldn't do that. 

The federation never came for them. They couldn't have gotten through the nebula with the ships at the time. They wouldn't have been able to do much of anything. 

_ The Federation do not care about us _ , echoed Kodos’ voice. 

Jim swallowed hard. His stomach twisted and cramped with phantom pains of a world long gone. A Federation that he hoped would learn from their mistakes. 

The world was always constantly changing and learning. 

“Why has he not used his weapon yet?” asked Jaylah. 

“Because he wants to find somewhere to inflict maximum damage,” mumbled Jim. Jim’s chest tightened. How do you inflict maximum damage on a floating ball in space?

“He needs a distribution system,” said Uhura her head turned to Jim. 

Jim paused and glanced at Uhura. 

A distribution system. 

Life support. 

Giant death snow globe in space. 

How did they live? 

Finally he looked down at Scotty. “They have to circulate air here, right?” asked Jim. 

Scotty picked away at the screen. “Aye, sir. There is an atmospheric regulator attached the core.” 

That was it then. Edison was going to attack every living breathing thing on this base. 

Jim’s mouth dried and he looked to Uhura. “Lieutenant, contact Yorktown and make sure they shut it down until we find Krall,” said Jim. 

Uhura nodded and sprinted off. 

Jim turned back to Scotty and leaned over the engineer’s shoulder again. “How will he access the core?” 

Scotty pulled it up on the computer. “Well, there’s a maintenance tower at the station’s gravitational nexus,” said Scotty as he looked up at Jim then. “That’s the only way.” 

Jim nibbled at his lower lip and nodded. “Scotty, I’m going to need you to get over there and make sure it gets shut down.” He pushed off the console and didn’t wait for Scotty’s reply as he rushed out of the room.

He exited the Franklin through an opening in the side, he was careful about his footing as he stepped out onto the jagged bits from the pathway the ship had destroyed in Jim’s theatrics.  

Jim looked up at the towering cityscape of mirrored glass buildings and a whirring air system. He opened his communicator and asked, “Scotty, why is that thing still on?” 

“We’re working on it, sir,” said Scotty as Jim took long strides to enter the building. “As you can imagine there’s a lot of safety protocols surrounding the thing that, you know, keeps everyone alive.”

Jim groaned to himself, rushed past the doors, into the building, past the people evacuating and on his way to the turbo lift which two vulcans in robes were exiting. “Figure something out,” said Jim as he entered the lift.  

“Be careful, Captain, gravity is gonna get a bit screwy the closer you get to the center,” said Scotty as the doors closed. 

_ Sounds fun _ , thought Jim sarcastically as he waited for the lift to rise. 

The lift didn’t go all the way to the top so he had to run down a hall, that lead to another smaller lift, which rocketed him up to the place he needed to be, the door outside of the lift was covered with warning signs, and it opened with cherub chirps. 

A man in gold was climbing into the chamber. 

Jim knew this was Edison, he rose his phaser, put it on stun, and shot Edison's back. 

Edison dropped with a groan and a scratchy whispered, “Stop.” 

Jim kept his phaser raised.

Edison shook himself back into a hunched over standing position with the weapon between him and Jim. 

Edison’s face was grainy. Marbled with who he was on Altamid and the Human he use to be. 

“You don’t have to do this, Edison,” said Jim. He wanted to talk, maybe there was still an ounce of humanity left. 

Edison nearly chuckled and in a deep rumble he whispered, “Edison.” He smiled with all too white teeth. “I have to say, Kirk,” said Edison. He looked up at Jim with those same eyes that had stared back at him on the crumbling Enterprise. “I’ve missed being me.” 

Jim frowned, his arm lowered only slightly, and he asked, “What happened?” 

Edison’s jaw clenched. “We lost ourselves, but gained a purpose,” said Edison, “a means to bring the galaxy back to the struggle that made humanity strong.” 

Humanity wasn’t weak, it didn’t need unnecessary trials of strength, and it certainly didn’t need the destruction Edison was thinking of bringing to it.

“I think you underestimate humanity,” said Jim. 

Edison stiffened and shouted, “I fought for humanity!”

Jim flinched backwards only slightly, while still holding up his phaser, and keeping it pointed at Edison. 

Edison looked right at Jim. “Lost millions to the Xindi and Romulan wars,” he looked down, “and for what?” He tugged and pulled at the gold of the shirt. “For the Federation to sit me in a captain’s chair and break bread with the enemy!” He spat and scowled at Jim. 

Jim’s heart sank and he could only offer Edison a… pained look. He lowered his phaser only slightly. “We changed, we’re constantly changing, not always for the better, but we change because…” He bit his lower lip and stared at Edison. “Because we have to change or we spend the rest of our lives fighting the same battles.” 

Jim lowered the phaser. “Making the same mistakes.” 

There was hope in getting through to any shred of humanity that Edison still might have possessed. 

Jim thought it was working.

Then the chamber buzzed something loud indicating anything.

Edison jumped at the opportunity to push Jim back and enter the chamber. 

It couldn’t happen and Jim wouldn’t let it happen. 

Jim pushed his body up into the chamber the lack of gravity made it difficult to grab Edison, but Jim was able to tumble in the chamber to the upper most level of the venting system. 

Jim ended up plastered onto the ceiling with Edison on top of him. 

Edison punched him. Over. and over.

On the fourth hit Jim rolled his head away from the fist. 

Edison hit the glass. 

Jim grabbed onto the arm and dealt a few good hits to Edison’s side. 

Edison rolled off of Jim and stood above him. 

Jim rolled, he wasn’t done, he got to his feet, and then hurled himself at Edison. 

They broke through the chamber, rushed through bits of broken glass, and the wonky gravity pulled them against a building. 

Jim kicked his feet against the very edge of the building to pull his body up. “You lost! You don’t have to do this,” shouted Jim.

Edison looked around and his eyes landed on Jim. 

“You can’t go back there. There isn’t a way back.” Jim pulled himself up and stared at Edison. He shouted, “Just stop this, Give up!” 

Edison snarled, “Like you did?” 

Jim’s chest twisted into an uncomfortable tightness. “I don’t…”

“I read your ship log, Captain James T. Kirk, at least I know what I am,” said Edison. “I’m a soldier.”

Jim took in a deep breath and clenched his fists. “You won the war, Edison, you gave us Peace,” said Jim.

Edison’s gaze jolted away from Jim. “Peace,” said Edison. “Is not what I was born into.” 

Jim’s body twitched as Edison rushed for the edge of the building. 

Jim whipped around to see Edision glide through the gravity current. 

“Scotty,” said Jim into his communicator. 

“He is using the gravitational slipstream to carry him back to the center,” crackled Scotty’s voice. 

Jim sucked on his lower lip and clipped the communicator back to his body. “Well, fuck,” muttered Jim as he pushed off the building after Edison. 

Jim was aware his flailing limbs were not as graceful as Edison’s gliding—he was even more aware of it as his face squished against the smooth surface of a building. His flesh squeaked against the window as his limbs scrambled for purchase. He was unable to and tumbled into the air.

Jim screamed. 

He grasped wildly at the air, he was able to grab onto one of the other center buildings, and pull himself up back to the open chamber. 

The open chamber that Edison was throwing his already activated device in. 

“NO!” Jim shouted as he scrambled up and rushed at Edison. “NO!” shouted Jim again as he struggled to push Edison back away from the open hatch. 

“Captain, we have to stop the processor now or everything in Yorktown is dead,” shouted Scotty. 

Jim thrusted his arm out and pressed Edison against the wall by the neck. 

Edison also had his hand against Jim’s neck.

It wasn’t as effective because Jim had a tight grip around Edison’s wrist. 

Until Edison twisted sharply to break the hold Jim had on him. It worked and Edison pulled his arm back and back handed Jim. 

Jim grunted, hunched in on himself, and then jolted his arm up to stop the next attack. 

It left Edison’s side open and Jim delivered two solid hits to side, and face. 

Jim succeed in flooring Edison and panted heavily. 

“You can’t stop it,” hissed Edison as he spat out blood. “You will die.”

Jim’s died before, and been near death too many times to count. He sacrificed himself for his crew. For Spock. For Bones. 

The threat of death wasn’t new. 

If Jim learned anything from the father he never met?

“It’s better to die saving lives then to live with taking them.” Jim smiled even as his voice sounded wreaked. “That’s what I was born into.” 

Jim pushed away from Edison and looked up into the clear chamber. 

The device spewed out black wisps of death in the very center of the chamber. 

“Scotty,” said Jim. 

“Captain, I think we can redirect it,” said Scotty, “There’s a sealed construction hatch that will let you vent the weapon into space.”

Jim climbed into the chamber, he clung to the walls, and was weary of the weapon’s wisps. “Sounds like a plan.” 

“We can override the locks from here, but you will have to activate the hatch.” 

Jim bit his lower lip and clung to the side of the container. “What do I have to do?” asked Jim. 

“There are going to be four white panels and four silver switches under those panels.” 

Jim spied the first white domed panel. “Got it,” said Jim as he easily opened the dome. 

“Another thing, when you flip all four switches you are going to have to get out of that chamber fast or you’re going to get sucked into space,” said Scotty. 

Jim paused after flipping the first switch. “Sounds lovely, and if the hatch doesn’t open?” asked Jim. 

“Yer… gonna get sucked into a big fan,” said Scotty. 

Jim blinked and moved onto the panel he passed as he entered. The panel opened just as easily as the first. 

“Ya’know with the weapon, and we’ll all die.” 

Jim’s breath hitched, he curled his toes in his boots, and flipped the second switch. 

He moved onto the third panel, it opened, he flipped the switch and said, “No pres—” 

“—Damn it, Jim, you won’t make it out in time!” shouted a voice that made Jim’s heart pound in his ears. Bones. 

He was doing it again sacrificing himself in the same kind of scenario as the warp core. Only… there was no super blood in space. Just… death, disease, and danger. Where all of Jim’s blood vessels will boil…

He moved onto the fourth panel. 

Just one more panel.

One more switch. 

One last thing before he could return to a soft warm bed with Bones and Spock. Because Damn it, he was James T. Kirk, and he didn’t believe in no win scenarios. 

Except the last panel wouldn’t open. 

That same blaring noise filled his ears. 

Warning him that his time was almost up. 

Warning him that the giant fan was going to kick in. 

“Get out of there James T!” shouted Jaylah. 

He couldn’t. 

It was just one more panel. 

One more switch. 

He hit the panel, jiggled the latch, and shouted in frustration. “Scotty, it wont open!” he grit his teeth. “There is only one more and it won’t open!” 

Jim shouted again, gripped the panel with both hands, and jerked it toward himself. “Scotty!” shouted Jim. 

“Work fast, Captain, time’s running out,” said Scotty. 

It was frustrating, Jim jiggled the panel, rattled it between his hands, and took in a deep breath. “What do you think I’m doing?” 

There was no awaited answer, and Jim was not going to give up. 

Even as Edison entered the chamber and glass floated around them. 

“I think you were talking about yourself when you said I gave up,” said Jim as he struggled with the panel more. “You gave up on yourself, gave up on your life, on the lives of your crew, and frankly, Edison? I’ve been through some shit, and I’ve still not given up on myself.” 

Jim glanced back.

Edison raised a shard of glass over his head.

Jim kicked him back into his own weapon and clung harder to the sides of the white panel. 

Black wisps curled around Edison’s body, Edison didn’t want change, and he wasn’t going to get it.

The room beeped louder just before the vent opened.  

It was a rush of air that pulled at everything inside the chamber. 

Jim gasped as his fingers ached against the bend of the panel. 

The force of his body being pulled against the current caused the panel to give.

Jim screamed again. 

The switch was right there. He swatted at it, he wasn’t sure if he could reach it, but felt relief flood his body when his hand slapped it hard. 

It lit up blue just as his grip gave out. 

“Manual override engaged,” buzzed the computerized voice. 

Jim scrambled for purchase on the opening of the vent. His fingers gripped hard on the lip of the opening and he shut his eyes. He could feel his body trembling. 

He screamed again as his hands slipped and he was swept out toward the opening to space. 

Poetic that his demise would be in space—He slammed into a hard surface and scrambled for something. 

Jims hand met flesh and a strong grip pulled him in and held him close. He tumbled into the ship and stared at Spock before he crashed their lips together.

 

__

 

It was a messy action of lips against lips as Leonard shouted in the background. 

A thrilling shiver rushed down Spock’s spine and settled in his stomach. An involuntary noise traveled from his throat into Jim’s mouth. 

Jim pulled back ever so slightly, panted, and looked at Spock with half lidded eyes. “What would I do without you, Spock?” asked Jim, breathless and hushed against his face. 

Spock’s eyes snapped open and his brain short circuited.

Jim mouthed at his neck. 

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t keep this from Jim any longer.

“Ambassador Spock died,” said Spock quickly and with a deep breath. 

Jim’s lips stilled and he broke away staring at Spock with wide eyes, parted lips, and a bloodied up face. “What?” 

“And I debated on going to continue his work on New Vulcan,” Spock slid his eyes shut. Unable to take the look that crossed Jim’s face. 

“What?” asked Jim, softer, and… broken. 

Spock felt tears prick at his eyes as he dared to open them and look at Jim. “I will not be going to New Vulcan, I hate it there, and I cannot leave my  _ T’hy’la _ .” he paused. “Or Leonard.” 

Jim frowned and shook. “I… I applied for a vice admiral position on Yorktown.” Tears so willingly spilled from Jim’s eyes. “I don't even know why I did it. Maybe I was scared. Maybe I am so use to things being shitty and people leaving… maybe… It was because…” Jim blinked and those tears dripped down his chin. Tinted pink with the blood of his face. “I… I…” his head snapped up to Leonard. 

Spock slowly turned his head to look at Leonard as well. 

The Doctor gripped the ship controls. “You were both gonna leave me.” 

“No, Bones, No I went to Commodore Paris earlier to tell her I didn't want the position,”  said Jim, his body trembling softly. “... I just… don't know what I'm doing. I feel lost.” 

Spock’s brow furrowed. “When did you apply?” 

“The night before we got here… I just… felt so… empty,” Jim curled up against the side of the ship. “But that’s nothing new around this time of year…” 

Spock pulled Jim close. “But you are not often like this.” his fingers twitched just above the melding points. “Perhaps… Did Ambassador Spock ever meld with you?” 

Jim swallowed. “The last time we saw him. Before I fucked up.” 

“You didn't fuck up,” hissed Leonard. 

“Perhaps I could fix this when we land?” asked Spock, gently stroking against Jim’s face. 

“Perhaps,” purred Jim, leaning into the touch. 

Leonard grunted. “You both better apologize for almost leaving me.” 

“Would an in bed apology work?” asked Jim. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Is in Leonard's POV and will be uploaded either Thursday or Friday. 
> 
> Expect Friday.


	17. Silver Boxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of nudity? but it's not described too much. Also this is the Ambassador Spock's things scene. So sadness.

Leonard reclined against Spock’s bare chest, a barely clothed Jim sprawled out across their laps with his head rested in Spock’s lap, the cording of that necklace still resting against his neck, and the bend of his abdomen over Leonard’s knee. 

In front of them rested the contents Ambassador Spock had in his possession. A sleek silver box. Engraved on the top. 

Anything could be inside. There could also be nothing inside. What kind of possessions would Ambassador Spock possess?

Either way it remained unopened while Spock carded his fingers in Jim’s hair and Leonard gripped Jim’s bare thigh. 

He was certain the contents of the box would cause many emotional responses. Even with this knowledge the anticipation was killing him. 

“Remember when we visited him last?” asked Jim after a few too many beats of silence. Shoulders shifting to ease the small amounts of tension from laying like he was. 

Leonard remembered bits and pieces of their short lived trip. They had said or done something that upset the other version of their boyfriend, but Leonard couldn’t remember what it had been. “I don’t remember what we did,” said Leonard, he shifted, and rested his hand against Jim’s side. He stroked down and rubbed the skin of Jim’s boxer brief covered hip with his thumb. 

“We were talking about similarities,” said Jim with heavy eyes and an even heavier sigh. “Favorite food.” 

( _ “Leonard’s whiskey beans,” Jim had said with a wide smile. _

_ While Spock Prime had said “Chicken pot pie.” Prime had looked at Jim with a raised brow.  _

_ Jim had blinked and furrowed his brows. “Wait no it’s chicken pot pie. I forgot that even existed.” _ ) 

“Favorite drink.” 

( _ “Saurian Brandy.” Jim and Prime had said in unison. _ )

“Favorite book—” 

( _ “ _ _ It Devours _ _ ,” Jim had said.  _

_ “ _ _ A Tale of Two Cities _ _.” and that is what really had gotten Prime. _ ) 

Jim closed his eyes and Spock’s fingers stilled in Jim’s hair. “I told him I’d give  _ A Tale of Two Cities _ a read and tell him what I thought about it.” There was a pause, “God and remember when Spock went into Pon-far? And the old man literally watched us roll around in the sand—”

“—I recall I was trying to kill you,” said Spock, dully, but laden with something else. “I thought I did kill you and he knew I didn’t kill you.”

Spock had been so upset with the elder over that. 

They gave a long sigh. 

Leonard’s t-shirt clad shoulders sank deeper into Spock’s warmth and he let out a sigh. “He was some old man.” 

Jim and Spock made a noise in agreement. 

Spock pulled his hands back and Leonard watched as they touched the smooth face of the box. “Perhaps we shouldn’t open it,” said Spock while slowly running his fingers into the divots of the lettering. 

Jim put his hand on the face of the box, over one of Spock’s hands, and Leonard placed his hand over both of theirs. 

“We open it together,” said Jim with a roll of his head. 

Spock released a sharp breath and looked down at Jim and Leonard. 

Leonard gave Spock’s chin a kiss. “Emotionalism is okay in small doses,” whispered Leonard while they slowly lifted the lid. 

Leonard didn’t know Vulcan scrawl but the inside of the box was red and velvetine. Soft. Luxurious. “Spock, you’re so dramatic.” Leonard held back a laugh, but that laugh covered up the ache in his heart when Spock pulled out a small flat box. 

Out of everything in there Spock had picked up that.

Spock placed it to where Jim could also see it. Slowly they opened the box. 

Leonard’s heart squeezed when the photo illuminated. Everyone was older, different, but the same. In high collared white and red uniforms, Leonard felt tears fall down his face, his, and Spock’s. 

There was Spock Prime with his original crew. His Jim. His Chekov. Sulu. Uhura. Grey faced Scotty. Grey haired Leonard. 

“I’ve seen that guy before,” said Jim as he pointed at the blue eyed elder, there were tears on Jim’s face, but Leonard knew there was going to be some funny comment to lighten the mood after this. “... He was older, but I saw him…” The happy comment never came. “... Spock visited him on his birthday and never came back because that was… that was the day he was sucked into the black hole.”

Leonard’s heart squeezed further. “I thought you were going to say something uplifting, Jimbo.” 

“Old you is hot, is that uplifting enough?” asked Jim as he rolled onto his back, tears still streaming down his face, and a small smile on his lips. 

Leonard laughed and sobbed. 

Spock gave Leonard’s side a soft squeeze.

Leonard looked up at him. Tears were peeking in Spock’s eyes. 

Leonard reached his hand up and stroked Spock’s cheek. “What you think I’m hot too?”

“We had other things planned for today,” said Spock, quietly, and with a soft peck to Leonard’s palm. 

Jim rubbed at his own eyes and calmed down enough to sit up. 

“By the way,” muttered Jim with a few gulps of air from his mouth, “I extended our five year mission—” 

Leonard whipped his head around at Jim with narrowed eyes. “Why would you extend our mission?” 

Jim waved his hands about as he rolled off the bed. “It’s deep space, Bones,” chirped Jim, a big grin spreading across his face as he slowly pulled on one of the shirts Leonard had replicated for himself. They had replicated new clothes after realizing most of their stuff had probably burst into flames on the  _ Enterprise _ . Just gave Jim time to program new civvies. “Anyways plans?” 

Leonard bit his lower lip and looked at Spock. “It requires us all to be dressed,” said Spock. “We’re going to get that drink we talked about.”

Jim pulled on a pair of jeans all slow like, and only Jim can make a reverse strip tease look remotely appealing. “I’m putting on clothes, Spock.” Jim punctuated his sentence with the crunchy ‘zwoop’ of a zipper. “You know what’s annoying—” 

“Zippers,” said Leonard as he crawled out of bed with Spock. 

Jim grinned from ear to ear. He was the first one dressed and popped the collar on his black jacket. “And buttons.” 

“They are great fasteners, Jimbo, I can’t understand why you don’t like them,” said Leonard as he zipped up his own pair of replicated jeans. 

Spock made a hmmm noise as he got dressed in a plaid shirt Jim had replicated, “Perhaps he dislikes zippers because they are not always a reliable fastener.” 

“No, you’d just think by this century humanity would have made something better than zippers and buttons,” said Jim with a shrug. “Plaid looks nice on you,  _ Pollywog _ .”

Leonard scoffed and laughed, “Well zippers and buttons aren’t exactly holding humanity back.” Leonard looked at Jim after he was dressed and raised a brow. 

Jim grinned at Leonard and laughed, his eye was still bruised, and it hurt Leonard to know that the doctors did that to let people learn their lesson. 

Jim’s eyebrows drew down for a moment, like he was deep in thought, the gears of the metaphorical train rolling to life. “Did you take your medicine?” 

Leonard opened up his mouth then shut it and bit his lower lip. He hadn’t had time to make any. He blushed. 

“I had a hypo made when they were assessing my wound and Jim’s,” said Spock as he handed the mix to Leonard. 

Jim and Leonard both look at Spock. “Best boyfriend,” said Leonard and Jim in unison.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: is in Jim's POV and it involves alcoholic beverages and drinking. (It's double upload day)
> 
> Also not so funny story about buttons. I wore a duck printed button down over my clothes today and one of my buttons got caught on a shopping cart.


	18. Surprise Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Alcohol, some mentions of alcoholism I guess.

All Jim needed was Spock’s hand on the base of his spine and Bones looking from side to side like something is going to swallow him up. “Okay, but you didn’t even try to get it reduced?” asked Bones as he slid his hand into Jim’s. 

“Why would I do that?” asked Jim with a lean into Spock’s side and a squeeze of Bones' hand. “I told you, It’s deep space, we can even get through nebulas now.” Jim beamed from ear to ear and pulled Bones in for a soft head smooch. “Can you imagine what we will find?”

Jim noted that Bones rolled his eyes. “Deadly spatial viruses and bacteria. Incomprehensible cosmic anomalies that can wipe us out in an instant.” A pause. “A giant green hand? A long forgotten race of humanoid aliens living on an asteroid who take us prisoner? God?”

Jim had to laugh at that. 

"Or some entity who everyone thinks is God," added Bones with an eye roll.

Jim pouted, but grinned wide. “See? It’s gonna be great,” said Jim while Spock and Bones lead him around. He looked around and furrowed his brows. “Where are we going?” 

Spock and Bones did not respond.

Spock simply cleared his throat. 

“I thought we were just gonna grab a drink?” Jim felt his heart rate pick up and he took a deep breath. 

Spock’s hand began to rub the base of Jim’s spine in a calming gesture. “It is nothing to alarm, Ashayam.”

Bones cleared his throat, “You know how you said to not tell people about your birthday?” 

Jim gave Bones a look that he hoped read ‘No please.’ because the last thing he really wanted— 

They opened the door and Jim was assaulted with the shout of his crew in unison, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

Jim took a deep breath, stiffened, but smiled at them all. 

There was Uhura with Christine holding flutes of liquid, Scotty holding two tumblers of liquid, Chekov and Kevin giving smiles, and Sulu with Ben and their daughter who would probably have to go to bed early that night. The clear glass room was just filled with his crew. 

Scotty handed Jim a tumbler of something amber colored. God. Jim really hoped it wasn’t whiskey. “Thanks, Scotty,” said Jim with a smile at the engineer. 

Bones switched their drinks instantly and gave Jim what looked to be a flute of something bubbly and less likely to burn.  “A toast to Captain James T. Kirk.” 

The others raised their glasses and said, “To the  _ Enterprise _ .”

Jim gave a smile that hadn’t reached his eyes and raised his own glass. “To absent friends.” 

“Cheers.” 

Jim looked over at Spock who held his own flute of what looked to be alcohol and Jim rose an eyebrow at him. “Thought you didn’t drink,” said Jim. 

Spock looked down at Jim with a small smirk as he raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. “Terran alcohol does not affect Vulcans, but some of it is exceptionally delicious,” said Spock with a lick of his lips once he finished the sip. 

Jim waggled his brows a little and took a sip of his own flute. It was sweet which he didn’t mind and very fizzy which he enjoyed. 

Bones slipped between them with the tumbler he took from Jim. “This is good bourbon.”

Jim smiled at Bones. “I love you, Bones.”

“Don’t drink too much, you’re not twenty-five anymore,” said Bones as he pointed at Jim. “That’s all the warning I’m giving you.” Then to Spock Bones said, “Didn’t you have to finish that report?” 

Spock took another sip of his drink and looked at Leonard. 

Jim took this chance to slip away from them and see how everyone else was doing. Maybe even pop over to Jaylah who he could see had a mountain of empty glasses in front of her and Scotty who seemed impressed with the amount of drinks. 

“Scotch was inwented by a little old lady in Leningrad,” said Chekov’s cheerful voice as he leaned in and showered Kevin with kisses. 

Kevin laughed with each small kiss placed on his face. 

Jim smiled and sighed contently. He liked to see Kevin happy, the kid deserved it.

He walked closer to Scotty and Jaylah, Scotty handed a padd over to them with a smile. “That is an acceptance to Starfleet Academy,” said Scotty. 

Jim slipped over the back of the couch with his drink in hand and a smile on his lips. “If you want it,” said Jim with a sip of his bubbly drink, “There are a lot of rules.” Jim smirked and leaned forward. “Don’t follow them all.”

Jaylah was smiling then their brow furrowed and if they had eyebrows Jim was certain one would be raised. “Would I have to wear the uniform?”

Jim gave an exasperated sigh, “Afraid so.” 

He pushed off the couch and saw Keenser and the Teenaxi, named Kevin, (which would get confusing) walk by. “See you’ve opted to still not wear pants. Hey, Keenser.” Jim smiled and waved at the alien. 

Keenser gave a shrug in reply.

Jim slid up to the table he saw Spock now standing at. “Thought you were talking with Bones,” said Jim. 

Spock’s eyes slowly flicked over to Jim and strolled up slowly. “I was,” said Spock with a hint of a smile.

Jim leaned into Spock and released a content sigh. A few moments of silence between them passed and Bones came over with another tumbler of amber liquid. “I think I want to tell you guys about Tarsus,” said Jim suddenly as he stared down at the table. His partners stilled beside him. “I mean not right now,” added Jim pretty quickly, “but I trust you guys.” 

Bones leaned into Jim with a sigh and Spock wrapped his arms around Jim. “I have something I want to tell you guys too,” said Bones with soft eyes. 

Jim looked over at Bones and blinked. “Tomorrow?” 

Bones shrugged and leaned into Jim. “Let’s take it one day at a time.”

…

 

The party ended and the only ones left loitering around the once full room were Uhura, Jim, Spock, and Bones. 

Jim was pleasantly intoxicated. Between the buffers of far too tipsy to talk without slurring and too tired to function. Slotted between Uhura and Spock with his knees bent, one leg slung over Spock’s spread out ones, and the other slipped under Uhura’s dress covered thigh. 

Bones was spread across all three of them, way past the threshold of being awake, drool seeped from his mouth, and a loud snore brewed in his body. 

Jim released a sigh, tilted his head back to stare up and up into the star light of the stretches of the universe outside of Yorktown’s bubble. 

“We should get going,” said Uhura, sober, and looking right back at the ship on full view that was being built. 

Jim’s head lolled onto Spock’s shoulder. 

The Vulcan’s fingers laced in his already messy hair. “I appear to need assistance with my disasters.” 

Jim incoherently mumbled about how he could walk and when the weight of Bones was off his lap he’d show them all he could walk back to the little apartment cuby. Except his limbs felt too pleasantly heavy, his eyes drooped, and fluttered. He felt the rumbling of his own incoherent mangle of words. He might have even called Spock “Sock.” 

He was faintly aware that he was being slung onto an impossible warmth, then a soft surface, and that the lights had gone from the pleasantly dim to the not so pleasant blinding. Jim groaned and covered his eyes. 

Someone groaned with him and Jim felt the stubbly faced person snuggle into his neck. 

He furrowed his brows as a sheet was pulled over them and a new weight was added to the soft surface. Those fingers carded through his hair once again and Jim took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

If he woke up the next morning with a hangover because he was thirty and not twenty-one that was his own problem. If he made it Spock’s problem by saying they needed to live in complete darkness that was also his problem.

He also forgot to call Winona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Tuesday.


	19. The One That is Definitely a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is some hinted at bed stuff between Spock and Jim in this first bit of this chapter. Precisely day two. But again nothing is detailed and it's a little vague. but it's bed stuff.

Day one of staying in a tiny Yorktown apartment felt dreadful. Jim was hung over from his birthday, and Leonard was not far off from Jim’s state of… Spock couldn’t think of the word right in that moment as both of his clingy humans whined at the mear sliver of light from Spock’s PADD. 

“Whine all you’d like, Captain, but we need to… address the elephant in the room,” whispered Spock. 

The elephant in the room being next-of-kin letters. 

Leonard groaned and shoved himself under… Jim’s shirt. “I don’t know what’s worse, yer voice in the mornin’ or the fact you just said ‘the elephant in the room’.” 

Jim released a strained laugh and rubbed at his face. “Ugh,  _ Spock _ ,” whined Jim as he tossed his head over onto Spock’s knee. 

Their small room was dark and Spock could barely make out the whites of Jim’s eyes with the PADD at this low of a lighting. “ _ Jim _ ,” teased Spock, lifting his hand to brush against Jim’s tousled hair. “We have to get this done.” 

Jim squirmed against Spock’s knee. “Did I fail as a Captain?” asked Jim. 

“ _ Jim _ ,” groused Spock and Leonard in unison. 

Jim took in a deep breath and groaned, “I know, I know. It was Krall. It wasn’t me. Validate this old man.”

Spock removed his hand from Jim’s hair and returned to the PADD. “I’ll validate the ‘old man’, as you are fond of calling yourself now, when he helps with these letters.”

…

 

Day two was… uneventful.

Jim panted above Spock as he bit his lower lip. “So bonded,” breathed Jim with his biggest grin and trickles of sweat dripping down his mostly naked body. “Trapped in bed with you for a day.” 

Spock could feel his cheeks flush green. “You are not trapped in bed with me.” 

Jim’s hand slipped behind Spock’s head and cupped his neck. “Shhhhhh, just kiss me, over, and over,” whispered Jim as he pulled in closer and placed a soft kiss against Spock’s lips. “How’s that old song go?” asked Jim against Spock’s lips. “I love making love to you?” 

Spock suppressed a grin and pulled Jim back in for another kiss. 

Yeah. Day two was somewhat uneventful.

…

 

Day Three they sent out the letters. All of them. 

Jim’s emotional resolve finally cracked on day three and he sobbed into Spock’s shoulder for most of the day. 

Leonard went out and brought back ice cream. 

Day three was filled with crying, ice cream, and comfort.

...

 

Day four they planned a functioning date. 

Spock was remotely happy when Jim slid a pamphlet onto the dining table while they sat around eating breakfast. Replicated eggs, potatoes, and coffee. Spock found he really loved potatoes. “This is in Vulcan,” said Spock, slowly. He raked his eyes up Jim’s barely dressed form and gently touched the pamphlet. 

“It’s a Vulcan restaurant,” said Jim.

Leonard shoved some replicated scrambled eggs into his mouth. 

“We should go out for dinner tonight, Spock.” Jim took a sip of coffee from a plain white mug and stared at Spock with half lidded eyes and extended fingers on top of the table. 

Spock watched Jim press his lips together and lick his lips before meeting those fingers in a hand hold.  

“Dinner?” asked Spock with a raised brow. “You are aware it will be mostly vegetables?” 

Leonard released a heavy sigh. “Well aware,” grumbled the southern. 

“Bones is always telling me to eat more vegetables,” said Jim with the biggest grin. “So? Is it a date?” 

Spock looked from Jim to Leonard. It was nice to be on extended shore leave and having his humans indulge in Vulcan food could be fascinating. He sighed and said, “It is a date.”

Jim grinned wide and Leonard stole Jim’s coffee in three large gulps. 

They stayed in the apartment until it was technically nightfall on the base. 

The pamphlet indicated there were no strict dress codes, but that didn’t keep Spock from feeling just a little too dressed up when compared to his human counter parts. 

Jim of course had opted for a plaid flannel with rolled up sleeves, an old earthly necklace he had called a ‘choker’ fit snug around his neck, it was one of the more stretchy varieties, a pair of black boots, and black jeans that hugged his legs and hips. He tucked his shirt into the jeans. “Over the hippies and into some civvies,” said Jim with what he called ‘finger guns’ and a last minute decision to undo the top few buttons.

Spock caught a flash of the corded necklace that still rested just on Jim’s clavicle and just below the necklace was a fresh bite mark that had Spock flushed green. Spock had been confused the first few times Jim had done the finger gesture, but he was use to the human by now. 

That did not keep him from meeting his fingers with Jim’s in a small Vulcan kiss.

Jim grinned and met his lips to Spock’s in a soft human kiss. He pulled back, turned to the sectioned off bedroom, and said, “Common, Bones.”

Leonard opted for an open necked grey t shirt, with Jim’s dark jacket, a necklace, dark wash blue jeans, and what looked like his uniform boots. He was sporting some scruff on his face. Of course he also wore both of his rings. 

“Awww Bones! You look almost like you did the day I met you,” said Jim with a bright grin. “You gonna throw up on me?”

Leonard narrowed his eyes at Jim and then looked to Spock. “I didn’t throw up on him.”

Spock rose one brow and shook his head. He had dressed in something of typical vulcan fashion, but also human fashion depending on the era you looked back on. Something high necked, snug, yet flowy at the same time, with many layers. Spock questioned opting for an oversized sweater, possibly a white dress shirt, and black slacks.

He began questioning it further when Jim said, “Spock.” Then asked, “You sure you’re not gonna be too warm?” 

Which if Spock had been a little more human he would have laughed. “It is typical Vulcan fashion to wear many layers,” said Spock with a slow blink. 

“Yeah and you look great in it, I just feel like Bones and I look like punks compared to you,” said Jim with a laugh and a rub to the back of his neck. 

Spock straightened up his back and blinked. “Indeed.”

Leonard rubbed one of his arms. “Well too dang bad, these sleeves cover up my tattoos.” 

Spock did chuckle, logically they should have all gotten rid of their non-regulation tattoos, but a lot of the commanding officers on the  _ Enterprise _ could not give up things that had meaning. Another perk of saving the earth more than once.  “I did not mean you had to change. You both are pleasing to look at.” 

Jim covered his face with his hand and let out a laugh. “God, we are going to be the worst people.” 

Spock wondered what he meant by that but simply said, “Shall we depart?” 

Leonard hooked his arm with Jim’s and then looked at Spock. “We shall,” said Leonard with a small grin. 

Spock nodded and held out his hand. 

Jim took it with a wide grin and laced their fingers together. 

Spock suppressed a shiver and lead them out of the small Yorktown apartment.

…

 

The restaurant itself was dim, clearly a place most went to for a romantic evening, and Spock found it fascinating that Vulcans would own such a place. A place with plant life and mood lighting. Tables that were decorated in the most ordinate of ways with silken cloths, and confusing silverware; however, the restaurant was not formal, there was no need for reservation, or calling ahead. 

Spock questioned if they got seated so quickly was because they were the Starfleet officers that saved Yorktown or if it was because Spock is the son of Ambassador Sarek. 

Either way he and his humans were seated at a table trapped against a wall of plants and wind chimes that made color pop against Jim’s face. Spock would not blame the heavy blush from being there. The windchimes were reminiscent of those at Spock’s family’s place of mating and even emitted the same noise. 

Jim sat next to Leonard across from Spock.

Leonard simply put his elbow on the table and stared at the candles that were burning in the middle.

The tables around were occupied by many other species, but mostly they were occupied by Vulcans. 

“You are certain you will have no allergic reaction to whatever you get here?” asked Spock to Jim. 

Jim grinned wide, leaned over the table, and gently brushed his fingertips over Spock’s knuckles. “I’ll just stick with what I know, Spock, and that’s that soup,” said Jim with a grin. 

Spock raised one brow and eyed where Jim’s fingers were rested against his knuckles. “Of course, Jim.”

Spock then looked to Leonard and kept his brow raised. “I’m to assume you will also hold my hand?”

Leonard simply leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. “Why? Yer hands cold?” asked Leonard with a simple grin. 

Spock was about to say something when a… relatively young Vulcan strolled over to their table with their hands behind their back. Their hair was fluffy, and short. Perhaps they were part Romulan? “I am  Mestral, and I will be your server.”  Their eyes went to Jim’s and Spock’s hands, showing no expression, but almost looking delighted at the show of human affection. “Drinks?” asked Mestral. 

“Do you have any non-spiced teas?” asked Jim with a side of his face scrunching up in question. 

Mestral paused for a short moment. “We have english, irish, green, jasmine, lemongrass, citrus, strawberry, the human pomegranate, peppermint, spearmint, camomile, red tea, white raspberry tea, the sweet tea is very good, and prepared by my T’hy’la. They are human, they are on shore leave, and they are helping make the drinks.”

Spock felt the thrumming of Jim’s thoughts through their skin contact. “Irish tea sounds great,” said Jim with a wide grin. 

Mestral slowly blinked before looking to Leonard. 

Leonard slowly looked at them and said, “Sweet tea sounds great.” 

Mestral nodded and then looked to Spock.

Jim squeezed Spock’s hand just a little bit.

Spock released a slow breath. “Water,” said Spock with a slow movement of his head. 

Mestral nodded once more before walking away from the table.

_ “They are being indecent,” _ said someone’s hushed voice in Vulcan. 

_ “We cannot do anything about that, he is Ambassador Sarek’s son,” _ said another Vulcan. 

“I think it's sweet,” said Mestral’s voice. “Now if you excuse me I have drink orders.”

They were not doing the best about whispering, and this only encouraged Spock to lace his fingers with Jim’s. 

Jim’s eyes lit up and his lips spread in a grin. “You have really soft hands, Spock,” said Jim, tilted his head slightly, and rolled his fingers against Spock’s. 

Jim had the softest hands of them all, Spock knew this even as a small callus rubbed against the inner lacings of their fingers, and a shiver ran up his spine. “Jim,” said Spock, monotone, and with a raised brow. 

Jim grinned innocently, then just rested his fingers against Spock’s.

Spock heard Leonard scoff, and looked over to see the southern had rolled his eyes. 

Spock put his other hand on the table, and extended its reach over to Leonard. 

Leonard eyed the hand before pressing his lips together, and intertwining their fingers. “I was trying,” said Leonard. 

“It was an adequate attempt, but I quite like holding hands,” said Spock with the barest grin.

Jim scooted closer to Spock. “I _ love _ holding your hand,” said Jim with the biggest grin on his face. “Almost as much as I  _ love _ kissing it.” 

“Do not attempt to do that here,” said Spock with a green blush high on his cheeks. 

Leonard chuckled a little and Spock felt the rougher fingers brush against his knuckles. “A tragedy.” 

Mestral strolled back over with a teapot, a tall glass of water, and of course Leonard’s sweet tea. “Let me know if you would like to make any drink changes,” said Mestral as they placed the glasses on the table, put the teapot on a hot pad, and placed a vulcan style tea cup in front of Jim. They then stood with the tray at their abdomen and asked, “Are you prepared to order or shall I give you more time?” 

“More time,” grunted Leonard as he took a sip of his sweet tea. 

Spock found sweet tea gastly, it was probably due to the sugar, but Leonard loved his sweet tea. 

“Of course,” said Mestral, they departed with a bow of their head. 

Spock picked up on a few other patron’s whispers as Leonard one handed the Menu with Jim. “What does this say?” asked Leonard to Jim. 

Jim leaned over without dislodging his hand from Spock’s. “Soups,” said Jim. 

Spock felt something swell in his side, it might be the human emotion of pride, pride in Jim’s extensive Vulcan lessons with Nyota, and pride that Jim enjoyed learning the language. 

“Right, Spock?” asked Jim. 

Spock blinked and Leonard held out the menu as to not disengage their hands. “That is soups,” said Spock.

Jim grinned wide. 

“You are aware, there is Standard on the back, correct?” asked Spock with one raised brow.

Jim and Leonard both blushed bright red. “Definitely.” They lied. 

Spock motioned down to their intertwined fingers sending a thought to both of them,  _ You are aware I am holding your hands?  _

Leonard jumped a little. “It’s always freaky when you do that,” grumbled Leonard. 

_ No it isn’t _ , thought Spock with the barest hints of amusement. 

Leonard narrowed his eyes and flipped the menu over to read the Standard side. 

“I wonder what our mirror selves are doing,” said Jim suddenly. 

Spock stopped staring at Leonard in favor of Jim’s random train of thought. “I was under the impression you had not been fond of them.” 

“They were in the brig while Chekov and I were trying to figure out how to get you back.” Jim blinked slowly. “Plus I’m more curious about my Mirror self, that better?” 

Spock looked over to Leonard. 

Leonard was focused on Jim. “It’s best you don’t know about him, Jimbo,” said Leonard. 

Jim sucked on his lower lip. “Was he hot?” 

Leonard hit Jim with the menu. “Pick what you want to eat, Infant.” 

Spock slipped his hand away from Leonard and looked over to Jim.  _ I will show you later, Ashayam _ , thought Spock to Jim. 

Jim grinned wide and bounced his leg.  _ Good _ , thought Jim as he brought Spock’s hand up to his lips and gently placed a small kiss on the back of Spock’s hand. 

A shiver went up Spock’s spine. “Jim,” said Spock with a scowl. 

Jim just grinned, he set the hand down in favor of leaning into Leonard and reading the menu. “Ohhhh they have more things than I thought,” said Jim. “What’s pre tarmeeli?”

Spock shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s like vegetable curry, with Vulcan spices,” said Spock. 

“Nope,” said Leonard and Jim in unison while still scanning the menu. 

Leonard pointed at something. “Salad. Salad is safe,” said Leonard with a grin at Spock. 

Spock took a sip of his water. “Salads are safe.” 

Jim made a face, fell back into his chair, and poured himself some tea. “If you like salads.” 

Leonard’s foot nudged Spock’s under the table. “Sorry wrong foot,” said Leonard after kicking his foot to the side. 

“Ow,” said Jim after Leonard’s foot had left. “What?” 

“I’ve looked at more substantial foods and I’ve found a sandwich you might be able to have,” said Leonard. 

Jim leaned back in. “Sandwich you say?” 

Spock bit his lower lip to hide the smile that threatened to stretch his face. He wished to save this image for later; Jim leaning into Leonard’s space squinting at the flimsy menu with parted lips, and Leonard rolling his eyes while he read what the questioned food contained. 

Jim made a face. “Alfalfa sprouts?” asked Jim. 

Leonard laughed a little. “They say you can ask for any kind of sprouts you want, Where in hell’s half acre are your glasses?” 

Jim stuck his tongue out before licking Leonard’s cheek. “Where are your glasses?” 

Leonard made a face at that and gently pushed Jim’s face away. “Infant, I don’t wear glasses,” grumbled Leonard. 

Spock bit down harder on his lower lip, but the smile still stretched across his face. 

Jim and Leonard glanced up at Spock and grinned wide. “He is doing it again,” whispered Jim. 

“Don’t you know, Jim? It’s _ logical _ to admire one’s partners,” said Leonard laying his accent heavy on the word ‘logical’. “Ain’t that right, Darlin’?”

“Indeed, quite logical,” said Spock with thinned eyes and a tilt of his head. 

Mestral slammed a tray on the counter, they were leaning into one of the other Vulcan servers, with narrowed eyes and a stiff back. They growled, “Ikap'uh t'du ru'lut.” 

“Ni'droi'ik nar-tor,” said the other server. 

Mestral pushed off the counter and put their arms down at their sides. “Klee-fah,” said Mestral with a stiff back.

Spock blinked and watched as the lengthy server strolled over to their table. “Are we ready to order?” asked Mestral with a lifted brow and a straight spine. 

Spock blinked slowly. 

Mestral sagged and sighed. They looked at Spock and said, “Ni’droi’ik nar-tor.” 

Jim leaned forward and smiled up at Mestral. He said, “Th'i-oxalra.” 

Spock reached his hand out and met Jim’s in a small squeeze. 

Mestral blinked slowly. “Thank you, Captain Kirk,” said Mestral with a small smile. “Now, onto your orders.”

…

 

There had been very little disturbance after Mestral took their orders.

Jim had gone back to holding Spock’s hand, and Leonard had softly nudging his feet against Spock’s while they ate. 

The food was above adequate and Jim didn’t break out into an allergic reaction. “Wanna go back to the apartment for the second half of this date?” asked Jim after they left the restaurant.

The lights of Yorktown were dimmed in this section, preparing for night.  

“If yer feeling up to it, Darlin’,” said Leonard with his arm hooked around Jim’s. 

Jim paused as if he was thinking about it and squeezed Spock’s hand. “... Maybe some X-Files and replicated popcorn?” asked Jim with a look to Spock then Leonard.

“X-Files sounds adequate,” said Spock with a smile. 

They returned to the apartment, changed into comfortable clothes, and squeezed onto the couch. Popcorn between Spock’s knees, Leonard with his hand dipped into the bowl, head rested on Spock’s shoulder, Jim with his head on Spock’s other shoulder, and hand on Spock’s thigh. 

Spock would call the date a success. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION  
> Ikap’uh t’du ru’lut= Shut your mouth  
> Ni’droi’ik nar-tor= I ask for forgivness/I’m sorry  
> klee-fah= You are denied  
> th'i-oxalra= I appreciate it/Thank you
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next chapter will be up on thursday in Kevin's POV
> 
> There is gonna be a bit of domestic stuff after this and I decided to just go a little into the Boldy Go comics. but yeah. I uh... I know how to end this I just... gotta get there ya'know?
> 
> also some of my oc's will make appearances.


	20. The KevPav Chapter part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Two Tarsus Kids bonding on shore leave.

“I don’t know JT,” said Kevin as they walked through the shopping center of Yorktown. 

There were a lot of tiny shops for something that was a fleetbase. Not that any of them were complaining about that. 

Kevin released a heavy sigh as they passed a small fountain. “Ya’know what if he doesn’t want me?”

Kevin could see the stiffness in his sleepy looking Captain. JT was looking worse for wear the longer they were on Yorktown, heavy bags and dark circles decorated below Jim’s eyes, and there was that bruise that was slowly healing.

Kevin wasn’t sure if sleep deprivation was because Jim was avoiding the big picture of ‘Tarsus Nightmares and Flashbacks oh boy!’ or the fact that he was avoiding confiding in Doctor McCoy and the Commander. Even though JT had said he really wanted to tell them about it."   


“I think the same things,” said JT with a shrug of his shoulders and a rub to the back of his neck. “But it’s just something you have to go for right? Despite the fear of being rejected or… being unwanted.”

Kevin put a hand on JT’s shoulder and frowned. 

JT looked at the hand slowly and spread a grin across his face. “Anyways enough about this, huh? Chekov adores you, and it’s not like you’re broken. Just some… repressed baggage,” said JT with another shrug. “If there is one thing I know it’s repressed baggage in a relationship.” JT looked ahead and sagged. “It’s a lot of conversations that we try to avoid with dates and old shows.” 

Kevin frowned and put his hands in his pockets. “So I shouldn’t do it,” said Kevin. 

JT jumped in front of Kevin and held up his hands. “You should, You should definitely do it, if it’s what you want, and…” JT looked down then up. “We may be…” 

Kevin could imagine JT searching for the words that wouldn’t be self deprecating, something the Captain had been working on in his relationship with the Doctor and Commander. “Damaged,” said Kevin. 

JT bit his lower lip. “Better than what I was going to say, but yeah.” He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. “We’re damaged, but as long as we are active members in our own recovery. Does being damaged really matter?”

“Tell Heather we all appreciate her working with you,” said Kevin with a small smile. 

JT stuck his tongue out. “You had a ring in mind right?” asked JT as they continued their walk around. 

Kevin felt heat brush against his cheeks. “I... I did not,” said Kevin as they walked in stride. 

Jim raised his brow and dragged Kevin into a jewelry store—where Kevin’s face collided with someone leaving the store. 

“Hey, Spock, what are you doing here?” asked Jim. 

Kevin pulled back to look up at Mister Spock who was making eye contact with Jim. 

The Vulcan blinked slowly and Kevin could see the tinge of green high on Mister Spock’s cheeks. “I was not here,” said Spock before he rushed away from the store. 

“He was definitely getting me something,” said Jim with the biggest grin. “Or something for Bones.” 

Kevin blinked quickly as JT pulled him into the store. 

They immediately went to rings. 

“Ah, Captain Kirk, I just saw your first officer not too long ago,” said the Andorian behind the counter. “Shopping for him?” 

JT shook his head but smiled, “I just ran into Mister Spock on the way in, but nope. Not here for me.” 

Kevin grew silent and felt he would not be able to speak quite as clearly as he wanted to. 

Thankfully JT chatted with the Andorian. 

Kevin released a breath and went to look at the rings on display. They were very interesting, some were flashy, others more subtle, and others were plainly decorated. Less engagement more casual. There were so many choices it was overwhelming. 

“What is your ring size, Captain Kirk?” asked the Andorian. 

Kevin bit his lower lip. 

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t wear rings,” said JT, Kevin could hear the smile in his voice. “I get my hands in a lot of things.” 

“Of course,” said the Andorian with a twitch of their antene. 

Kevin’s fingers twitched. “Uh JT,” said Kevin, quietly, but loud enough for Jim’s head to turn to him. 

JT walked over and leaned in. “What’s up?” 

Kevin looked at the rings. “There are a lot of choices here.” 

“Feeling overwhelmed?” asked JT with a soft expression. 

Kevin nodded. 

JT pressed his lips together. “What would Pavel like?”

Kevin didn’t really have to think on that as he said, “Something Russian.”

JT covered his mouth to hide a chuckle and nodded. “Something Russian sounds up his alley.”

The Andorain slid over and leaned against the glass casings. “We have some lovely pieces that are Russian.” The Andorian reached into the containers and pulled out a few of the rings. 

Kevin eyed them and stared at one that looked like a carved tree, it was silver in color, not at all like an engagement ring, but it was simple with grain detailings. “I like that one,” said Kevin as he pointed to it. 

Jim patted Kevin on the back. “Good choice.” 

“You’re just saying that, sir,” said Kevin with gritted teeth. 

Jim shrugged. “Just know that I support this.” 

Kevin payed for the ring. “I appreciate it, sir,” said Kevin once they were out of the store. He really did appreciate it knowing. JT wasn’t too supportive of most marriages. It was worth something to hear the Captain say he supported Kevin’s decision. It was worth seeing the changes in their Captain.

“Want to get a pretzel?” asked Jim with a raised brow. 

Kevin thought about it, he thought about sitting his Captain down, thought about discussing JT’s recent sleeping habits, but he was sure Doctor McCoy and Spock were aware. He pressed his lips together and smiled at JT. “If you pay.” 

JT stuck out his tongue. “Yeah I’m paying, gonna get one for Bones.”

Kevin gripped the bag in his hand as JT went ahead of him. Kevin really hoped he wouldn’t be rejected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be in Chekov's POV. 
> 
> Speaking of Chekov's btw. My new kitten loves shoulders, chewing on wires, and is getting along swell with one of the older cats!
> 
> Currently she has an aluminum wrapper in her mouth that I should take away. 
> 
> She is just so smol and I am an anxious Dad.


	21. The KevPav Chapter part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This is actually a pretty fluffy chapter tbh I don't think there are any warnings I can give.

Pavel’s fingers ghosted through Kevin’s hair as they reclined on the couch. They were watching old movies on their holoscreen because Kevin had had a night terror.

Pavel was doing his best relax his sleep deprived boyfriend. Not because he felt obligated to do it, it was more of an act of waiting for Kevin to be ready to tell him, or not tell him about it. Pavel could be patient. Even… if Kevin never told him.  

At least they had old movies. This specific one had to be Pavel’s favorite as it was set in beautiful Russia. The material might not line up with history in the slightest, but it was an entertaining movie. 

“Do you ever get angry watching this?” asked Kevin, his eyes half lidded, and his fingers stretched over his stomach. 

Pavel placed a soft kiss on Kevin’s head. “It isn't the most accurate,” said Pavel as he pulled Kevin closer. “But it was made for entertainment.” 

Kevin made a hmmm noise, flipped over so his stomach was pressed into Pavel, and he then snuggled back into Pavel. “I am entertained.”

“How are you feeling?” asked Pavel as the dog character barked on the holo. 

Kevin stiffened just a little before relaxing back into Pavel’s body. “I'm more worried about, JT, than anything,” said Kevin after a short pause.

Pavel tilted his head. “The Captain will live, how are you?” 

Kevin shifted and crossed his arms. “Pav,” said Kevin with a small warning tone. “It was a night terror and I appreciate your concern.”

Pavel poked Kevin’s ear and huffed. “I will not be engaged to a disaster,” said Pavel. 

Kevin’s brow furrowed. “We aren't engaged.” 

Pavel paused. “I knew I forgot to do something last night.” 

Kevin lifted his head. “You'd… you'd really marry me?” 

Pavel grinned. “Of course I would, любимый иришман.” 

Kevin furrowed his brows. “What does that mean?” 

Pavel laughed and grinned wider. “I called you ‘beloved irishman’,” said Pavel. 

Kevin shifted and gave Pavel a soft kiss. “You're the best,” whispered Kevin with a soft smile. 

Pavel traced his fingers along Kevin’s cheek and nuzzled him softly. “Of course, I was inwented in Russia!” 

Kevin laughed so hard he snorted. 

Pavel grinned wide and peppered kisses all over Kevin’s face.  

“Hey, Pav?” asked Kevin with a soft kiss to Pavel’s chin. 

Pavel tilted his head and smiled. “Da?”

“Will you marry me?” asked Kevin with his own chin digging into Pavel’s collar bone. 

Pavel blinked and laughed. “I just said I would,” said Pavel. 

Kevin sat up slowly and tilted his head with a forced looking smile. “No I mean… Will you marry me?” 

“Right now?” asked Pavel as he sat up. 

The movie became background noise as Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you want that?” 

“Do you want that?” asked Pavel back with a raised eyebrow. 

Kevin furrowed his brow. “Maybe an engagement for a few years.” 

“Not as long as the Keptain’s, please, I swear it will take them twelve years,” said Pavel with a small laugh. 

Kevin laughed something full blown. “No. Nothing that long.” 

“One day at a time,” said Pavel with a big smile. “I… don’t even have a ring to give you.” 

Kevin bit his lower lip. “I… I have a ring for you.”

Pavel’s eyes grew wide and the smile split from ear to ear. “You bought me a ring?” 

Kevin ducked his head and Pavel could see the red blush. 

Pavel bit his lower lip and rushed forward. He placed a big kiss to Kevin’s lips and wrapped his arms around the Irishman’s shoulders. “Yes, Kevin Riley, I’ll marry you.”

Kevin blushed hard and pulled Pavel down for another kiss. 

“I still will not be engaged to a disaster,” said Pavel into the kiss. 

Kevin laughed and sighed. “I really am just worried about JT,” said Kevin. 

Pavel gave a small smile and nodded. “I am worried about him too, Love, but we can only trust and believe in the process, yes?” 

Kevin snuggled into Pavel’s neck and placed a kiss there that made Pavel shiver. “Yeah you’re right. Trust in the process.” 

Pavel curled his fingers against Kevin’s shoulders and pulled back. “Now can we finish watching Anastasia?” 

Kevin laughed and nodded. “Of course,” said Kevin as they returned to their original snuggling position. 

“Good!” Pavel grinned wide and buried his face in Kevin’s hair.

They both fell asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up on Wednesday. 
> 
> Next chapter I will also be giving you an Uhura POV.


	22. A Domestic Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings for this chapter. It's short.

“I ran into the Captain today,” said Scotty as he entered the quaint apartment square and plopped down on the couch. “He looked like crap.” 

Nyota only glanced up from her book to assess the look of her partner. Scotty was rumpled and oil slicked. “You were working with the ship again,” said Nyota with a tilt of her head.

The look it brought to Scotty’s face was absolutely adorable. He blushed, his lip quirked up like he’d been caught and cleared his throat. “I wanted to get as much work in designing the new  _ Enterprise _ as I could before I go teach at the Academy,” admitted Scotty, “That doesn’t excuse the fact the Captain looked like crap!” 

Christine strolled by, she fixed the top few buttons of her shirt, and flicked Scotty’s ear. “He’s probably sleep deprived from checking on the ship schematics every twenty minutes, or overworking himself, like a certain engineer we all love and adore.” Christine punctuated her sentence with a soft kiss to Scotty’s cheek. “I saw Doctor McCoy today, and let me tell you, he also looks worse for wear.” She fluffed up her skirt and shook her head. “I swear they’ve been sleeping in a barn.” 

Nyota smiled. Christine looked done up and ready to hit the base of Yorktown. The nurse probably had a hot date with Carol. 

“Probably not the first time they’ve slept in a barn.” If Nyota recalled any unnecessary stories Spock had, excitedly, shared about their trips to Iowa. She furrowed her brows and pressed her lips together. It reminded her of how expressive Spock has become in the past few years. Of how he smiled just a little more and how his eyes danced just talking about the projects they were working on behind the scenes of the base during Lunch that day. “Spock informed me that they were very busy recently.”

“Doing what?” asked Christine with a raised brow. 

Nyota pressed her lips together and glanced down then up at Christine. 

She looked to Scotty then back at the nurse and bit her lower lip. “They are organizing a search party for when the _ Enterprise _ crashes down on Altamid.” 

There was silence and Nyota returned to her book. 

“Are they really going to search through it?” asked Christine. 

Nyota glanced up and noted the frown on her partner’s face. “Unfortunately we have very stubborn commanding officers who can’t go without stuffed lizards, surviving artifacts, books, and lutes.” 

Christine frowned. “They have a right to be stubborn about those things,” said Christine. 

Nyota’s stomach sank suddenly and she looked down. They do have a right to be stubborn about those things. Books from Tarsus IV, artifacts from Vulcan, lizards, and a collection of skulls from the late David McCoy. “I forgot,” said Nyota with a bite to her lower lip. 

Silence fell and Scotty drummed his hands on his thighs. “Do we know who is going on that search party yet?” asked Scotty. 

Nyota shook her head. “I’m going to assume it will be the usual type of landing party.”

Christine shifted and rolled her shoulders. “The Captain, Mister Spock, Doctor McCoy, a possibility of Monty, and two security guards?” 

Nyota smiled at Christine. “Probably.” She set down her book, and took in Christine’s appearance. 

“Maybe it’ll just be the Doctor, Spock, and Jim,” added Scotty. 

Nyota leaned forward in her chair and blurted, “Do you have a date?” 

Christine paused and looked from Scotty to Nyota. “I’m meeting up with the Captain and Carol.” She smiled. 

Nyota furrowed her brows and slowly tilted her head. “Carol and the Captain are meeting?” 

Christine smiled softly. “He is meeting David, Babysitting. Father and Son bonding and all. I’m going on a date with Carol,” said Chris and she rose from the couch. 

“Thank you for telling us,” said Scotty with a smile.

Nyota smiled and said, “Enjoy your date.” 

Christine smiled at them both and moved to give Nyota a peck on the cheek. “Enjoy your time with Monty.” 

Nyota glanced over at Scotty and they shared a smile. “I’ll enjoy his company.” 

Christine left with a whoosh of the apartment door. 

Scotty hopped up off the couch, he moved into Nyota’s lap with his legs pressed together, and back straight. “So,” said Scotty crossing his hands in his lap. “I have to take a shower, then dinner, and mood lighting?”

Nyota laughed and patted Scotty’s face. “Sounds perfect,” said Nyota with a soft peck to Scotty’s lips. “I can prepare dinner while you shower?” 

Scotty rose from her lap and gave her a soft kiss. “Sounds like a plan.” 

“Pasta sound good?” asked Nyota as she rose from the chair. 

Scotty hummed. “Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is in Jim's POV. David is on the base and is like a baby, but they spend time together. 
> 
> Chekov the cat has been living up to her name. She is an energetic baby and she gets wrapped up in wires and I have to pry her off of the wires. Because wires are a no no.


	23. Day with David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Within the first line there is implied Sex and nudity again not explained or detailed. Panic attacks? nightmares?

Jim walked into the apartment and took in the sight of Spock and Bones laying buck ass nude on the couch in the living space. It was clear they were engaging in a little horizontal tango.  “Rude, put some clothes on,” shouted Jim as he tossed his jacket off and threw it at the two figures. 

Bones groaned at having his free time with Spock interrupted by Jim. “Got nothing better to do, darlin’, if yer up to it how about you join?”

Spock made a noise in agreement. 

Jim bypassed the two on the couch in favor of getting some coffee from the replicator in one of his new mugs. The mug said ‘Space Ace’ and had the flag of the aceflux flag plastered on it with a tiny dated astronaut on it. 

“I can’t,” said Jim as he got four ounces of caffeinated bliss, god, Bones had tampered with the replicator coffee settings. Whatever. “Carol commed me from her shuttle and said she’d be landing in a few minutes and I’m meeting up with her—” He entered the living space with his coffee in hand only to be glared at by the two on the couch. “Mood Killer,” said Jim slowly with a wince and a sip of caffeinated goodness. 

“Excuse me?” asked Bones as he rose from the couch.

Spock even sat up straighter and threw on Jim’s jacket to cover himself. “Carol Marcus?” 

Jim took another sip of coffee and averted his eyes. “Yeah, Carol Marcus, I’m meeting up with her to take David for the night.” Jim looked back at his partners. 

Bones softened immediately. “David’s two now right?” asked Bones. 

Jim smiled a little and rubbed the side of his coffee mug. “Yeah, He’ll be two,” said Jim. “Carol hadn’t updated me on him because of being out here in space and all.” 

Carol had stayed in touch via video calling and Jim was just bouncing for the opportunity to see David in the flesh. To be involved in this life. 

Spock was frowning. “David is the child you were having with Carol?” 

Jim bit his lower lip. “I’m involved in his life and honestly this is all I could ask from her is to just be involved with him…” 

“I understand, this is important,” said Spock with the softest look Jim had ever seen on the Vulcan. “May I come with and meet David?” 

Jim finished off his coffee and nodded quickly. “You wanna come too, Bones?” 

Bones snapped his head over to Jim and blinked. “Let me get dressed,” said Bones as he rushed out of the living space. 

Jim smiled. Observing Bones with kids? It was pure adorableness. 

Spock stared at Jim and blinked. “How did this occur again?” asked Spock. 

“Carol and I talked on the ship while she was a member of the crew and she wanted a baby without the process of boning someone.” Jim bit his lower lip. “Carol asked if I’d donate DNA to her and through the magic of science they were able to make a baby and put them in an artificial womb to grow to term. We agreed that I’d be involved as much as possible even while out here in space.” 

Spock blinked and in a monotone way asked, “Ambassador Spock slipped that the James of his universe had a child with Carol Marcus, didn’t he?”

Jim blushed and removed himself from the room to put his mug in the sink to wash later. “Perhaps, but Carol did want a kid!” 

“I understand,” said Spock from the living area. “Allow me to get dressed and we can depart.” 

“You have a nice ass by the way!” shouted Jim from the kitchen area. Being with David would be great, they could watch him for Carol, and get some bonding in. Jim bounced on his feet and exited the kitchen. 

… 

 

David was  _ perfect _ or well perfect for any excessively drool covered baby human. He smiled, gurgled, and waved his chubby little arms as Jim approached Carol. 

“There he is,” said Jim with the biggest grin on his face. He took David from Carol and stuck out his tongue. Naturally Jim bounced often and holding this tiny human didn’t stop that bouncing from happening.  

Jim didn’t know the first thing about babies, but this was a product of his DNA. Heck he might not be fond of children; however, he’d be extra nice to this little bundle of blond hair and indecisive eyes.

“Hello to you too, Captain Kirk,” said Carol, but Jim could care less as David gurgled and stared at Jim with something that looked to be confusion. 

Jim felt something like dread curl in his stomach and this was why he never had kids. What if he fucked up this little bundle? What do babies even do? How do you baby? His bouncing intensified and David squealed in enjoyment. 

Spock’s palm rested at the base of his spine in an instant.

“What brings you to Yorktown?” asked Bones. 

Jim grounded himself on the light press of Spock’s fingers into his back and looked up from David’s clapping smiling face to Carol.

Carol was smiling and she even laughed a little. “I actually have a date with Christine, I also heard about what happened and thought it was going to be a perfect time to have you meet,” said Carol with a small press of her lips. “Considering you’re grounded here for the time being.”

“He is  _ perfect _ ,” whispered Jim and he held David closer. He couldn't explain the feeling of realizing he had a tiny little human in his arms. It was scary and wonderful all at the same time.

“You say that now,” said Carol while giving them all a pointed look. “Doctor McCoy will understand where I’m coming from.” 

Jim looked over to Bones. 

Bones bit his lower lip and cleared his throat. “Been a long time since I’ve seen a baby,” said Bones while looking down at David. “Jojo’s turnin’ eight this year.” 

“You’re in for it,” said Carol, she handed Bones her large baby bag. “This contains a list of allergies, baby food, my phone number, and his schedule. I’ll be around to come get him in the morning.” 

Jim nodded and Bones took the bag. 

Carol looked from Jim to Bones to Spock. “If something goes wrong call me,” said Carol to Spock. 

Spock nodded. 

Carol gave them all one final glance before leaving them with David. 

Jim rolled his eyes and said, “Nothing can possibly go wrong.”

...

 

Per-usual Jim was wrong and apparently everything can go wrong when you leave him with a child. 

“Fuck,” said David while he clapped his hands, laughed, and bounced in a spent Jim’s lap. 

“You had one fucking job, Jim,” said Bones. Obviously there was no use in not saying ‘fuck’ if David’s already picked up on it. “One. Fucking. Job. Not to teach a child swear words.” Bones paused. “Where is your shirt?”

Jim narrowed his eyes at Bones. “It has vomit on it.”

Bones’ eye twitched and his mouth fell open. Then he rubbed his face, turned on his toes, and walked out of the room grumbling incoherently. 

Jim groaned, bounced David in his lap, and held the baby closer. “My first word was also fuck,” whispered Jim with a small grin. “Well actually according to your grandma it was ‘No’, and apparently Carol is gonna kill me for teaching you to say fuck.” it was quiet in the living space and Jim sighed. “But you know what? You’d learn it eventually in life…” He felt his heart clench. How could he look down at this tiny child and not think about the slipped memory from another universe? “... Carol is a brilliant momma, she’ll love you, and teach you things. Teach you to be a decent person. Though I guess even then you’ll still make shortcuts. You are my son after all, but I mean hopefully she lets me stay in your life after this little moment of teaching you swear—are you asleep? I feel like you’re asleep on me. That’s adorable if you are. It’s comforting in a way. I never slept on my dad. Unfortunate really. I feel like it’s a prime bonding experience. To sleep on your parents.” 

Jim bit his lower lip and stayed as still as possible. He was tired from the time spent with the small human, but he never could get to sleep easily. “I should stop talking, if you are sleeping, but I talk a lot.” He paused. “You’re a lot less vomit happy when you are sleeping. A lot less of a lot when you’re sleeping.” Less screaming. 

Jim yawned. “Probably at one point you're going to hate everyone in your life. These things happen. Sometimes you’ll hate them forever, but you know… That’s normal stuff. I hated your grandma for a short period of time. Only to realize I really just hated Frank. He is dead now, you’ll never meet him, and I’m happy for that.” 

“You should get tested for ADHD, I have ADHD.” Jim yawned again and felt his eyes droop. “You know what’s beautiful? Space, did you know ion storms and transporters aren’t friends? Your uncle Spock and Uncle Bones faced that head on. Met a version of me with a beard.” He yawned again. “Or well stubble… my eyes are heavy I’m just going to close them, don’t wake up okay?” 

He fell asleep sitting up on the couch and mumbling about their adventures out in space.

…

 

Jim woke up sweating, screaming, sobbing, hard rasped breaths, and fingers clawed at his head. There was a sharper cry from somewhere beyond his nightmare fogged brain. Baby. His kids. Kevin. Tom—

Why was he so sweaty? Why was it so hot? The cave was never this hot. 

“You are Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, you are in an apartment in Yorktown, the child crying is David. Leonard McCoy and I took you from the couch to bed. You are not there, T’hy’la,” said this monotone voice as a hand was stroked in his hair. 

Jim blinked past the tears that streamed from his eyes. “Leonard?” He could feel his body shaking. The shrill cry of a baby stopped. “David?” 

“I took care of the kid, called Carol, she’ll be right over,” said another distant voice.

Leonard. Bones! Bones. Bones. Bones. 

“Yeah, yeah Bones, I’m here, Jim.”  

Jim blinked and inhaled sharply. What time was it?

“At the present it is 00:30, I would calculate to the last second, but I am to interpret you are in need of short responses… this was not one,” said the monotone voice. “Lights at ten percent.”

Jim furrowed his brow and slowly he adjusted to the light. He was pressed against Spock.  _ That’s why it was warm _ , thought Jim. He curled closer against the warm Vulcan. “Sock.” 

“Why am I always ‘Sock’?” asked Spock’s voice. 

“It’s the best yer gonna get with these scenarios, he still calls me ‘ones’ during these,” said Bones. 

Jim pressed himself harder into Spock’s body. 

Bones left the room when there was a buzzing at the door. 

Jim couldn’t hear what was being said, but Bones came back afterward and placed himself on top of Jim and Spock. 

It took a few moments but Jim scooted away so they could fit Bones between them. 

Bones easily fit between Jim and Spock. “Think you will get back to sleep, Jim?” asked Bones. 

Jim wrapped his legs around both pairs of legs in the bed and snuggled against Bones’ bare chest. He nodded as Bones’ arm and both of Spock’s wrapped around him. 

“You wanna talk about it later?” 

Jim shook his head and tightened his legs around them. 

“That’s alright, darlin’,” said Bones. “We will be here.” 

Jim took in a deep breath and let it out. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is some more domestic stuff in Leonard's POV. 
> 
> I'm not feeling so hot rn physically because return of my headaches so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	24. Conversations and the Twilight Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo updates on this might be a little slow due to Pride Month and due to me wanting to do every single pride prompt, but I hope you enjoy this chapter c:
> 
> Warnings: Death Mentioned, Men struggling with emotion, Tarsus IV mentioned, and all around there are some emotions this chapter.

They still hadn’t crawled out of bed. Couldn’t fathom untangling their warm sweaty limbs. Leonard had opted for the middle of the bed the night before and now found he was regretting his choice if only for the reason that he was trapped under a drooling Starship Captain. A drooling captain who had created a pool of saliva against Leonard’s bare chest. 

Leonard felt stiff. His back ached and various parts of his body were screaming for one of his pain relievers. 

Spock released a soft breath against Leonard’s cheek. “Yer awake?” whispered Leonard. 

“I’ve been awake for two hours and point five minutes…” said the stinky breath against his face. “You are in pain?” 

Leonard didn’t move just whispered, “Didn’t wanna wake Jim.” 

“Understandable,” mumbled Spock as he slowly slid his leg away from its position under Leonard’s thigh, but was unable to remove himself further. “I am trapped,” mumbled Spock. 

Leonard could understand. “He has very powerful thighs,” whispered Leonard. 

Jim mumbled incoherently and snuggled deeper. His arms squeezed around Leonard’s chest as he buried his face in Leonard’s side. Jim’s legs shifted and his thighs squeezed Leonard’s leg. 

Leonard bit his lower lip and let out a wheezing breath. “Yer free,” hissed Leonard. 

“Indeed, I will procure your hypo,” said Spock as he slid off the bed. 

Leonard nodded slowly. “Thank you, Pointy,” said Leonard. 

Silence overcame as Spock left the bedroom. 

Leonard found Jim was all too still. “Did you get any sleep?”

Jim’s body stiffened. “How did you know?” asked Jim’s groggy voice. He sounded all too tired. 

Leonard frowned. “How many years have I known you?” 

There was a small pause and he felt Jim swallow thickly. “Too tired to think,” said Jim as he nuzzled his face deeper into Leonard’s side. “How many years?” 

Leonard had to think about it. There had been three years back in the Academy, one year before Khan, Year after Khan, three years back in the black? Then he shook his head. “Yer distracting me,” mumbled Leonard. “You didn’t sleep?” 

Jim tightened his thighs against Leonard’s leg. “Thinking too much,” said Jim. “Also the nightmare.”

“Want a sedative?” asked Leonard as he slowly moved to trace his fingers in Jim’s hair. 

“No,” whined Jim as he pressed further against Leonard’s body. 

Leonard hissed as he shifted just a little bit. “You wanna talk about it now?” 

Jim didn’t move for a while as his head was now pressed against Leonard’s chest… He nodded. 

“What is going on in that brain of yours?” asked Leonard. 

Spock came back in with the hypo. 

Jim’s toes curled against Leonard’s leg. “Hypo is for me, not for you, take your time, Darlin’,” said Leonard with a gentle touch to Jim’s back. 

Spock paused, he climbed onto the bed, and injected Leonard with the hiss of the hypo. “Thank ya, Darlin’.” 

“It is no problem,” said Spock as he settled back down and wrapped his arms around Leonard’s middle. 

Jim snuggled closer and released a sigh. “I… I know I said I’d talk about Tarsus…” 

Leonard kept rubbing at Jim’s back in small circles. 

“But the truth is, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to talk about Tarsus,” said Jim. His face pressed harder into Leonard’s body and he groaned. “But I want to tell you and I’m angry with myself that I can’t just come out and say what I need to say.” 

Leonard looked back at Spock and then down at Jim and placed a kiss on his head. “Whatever happened there won’t change that we love you. It won’t change our view of you and if you never tell us about it, you never tell us about it, these things take time, and we have… all the time in the world on this death snow-globe and out there with the stars.” 

Jim laughed into Leonard’s armpit. “True…” 

Leonard raised his brow slowly and smirked. “Off topic, but a little birdy told me you’ve been going and helping out with the new ship?” 

Jim stuck out his tongue and grinned with it trapped between his teeth.

“I’d hardly compare Mister Scott to a bird,” said Spock. 

Leonard turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan. 

“Been excited,” said Jim as he snuggled further into Leonard. “Excited to get back out there.” 

Leonard chuckled. The stars were where Jim belonged. “The stars will welcome you with open arms,” whispered Leonard as he pressed a soft kiss to Jim’s forehead. 

“Stars do not have arms,” said Spock as he snuggled up against Leonard’s back. 

Leonard and Jim both groaned. “I’m going to call your mother!” shouted Jim. 

There was a pause and it clicked in Leonard’s head. They never fucking called Winona Kirk.

“Did we ever call Winona?” asked Spock. 

Jim shot out of bed and screamed as he ran around the small sleeping quarters. “I haven’t checked my PADD in five days, She’s gonna be mad, She’s gonna be pissed, she’s—” 

The light of the PADD illuminated Jim’s face as he turned it on and flipped through it. “Marrying Christopher Pike,” said Jim with a small look of disgust. 

“Old people love,” said Leonard as he sat up and snatched the PADD from Jim. He shot off a Congratulations to Winona and Christopher along with a ‘Oh by the way you broke Jim- Love Leonard <3’ 

“I didn’t even know they were dating,” said Jim as he scrunched up his face. “I mean I’m happy for her???” 

Leonard reached out and patted Jim’s hands. “Being happy for her is all that matters, Darlin’,” said Leonard. 

Spock released a breath and stood from the bed. “Now how about we get some breakfast?”

Jim nodded quickly. “Breakfast sounds great!” 

… 

 

After breakfast they sat around the apartment. 

Because of Leonard’s pain that day, they’d be watching an old black and white television show. 

The current episode was some guy in a bigfoot costume terrorizing a man from outside a plane. 

Leonard found this episode funny, but strange.

Jim poked Leonard’s thigh as a sign that he had to step out and Leonard should pause the show. 

Leonard nudged Spock and the Vulcan paused the screen. 

Jim ran around the small apartment and when he plopped back down on the couch he asked, “So what did you want to tell us, Bones?” 

Which made Leonard pull his brows down in confusion. “What?” 

Spock set the remote aside and set his hands in his lap. “At Jim’s birthday, you mentioned you wanted to tell us something.” 

Leonard’s brow furrowed further. “Oh… that…” He swallowed thickly and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s just about… why I joined Starfleet.”

Jim made a noise with his tongue. “Your ex-wife.” 

Leonard fought a wince, but couldn’t stop it.

Jim’s demeanor changed and suddenly Leonard had a lap full of fake blond. “This is a really important moment for you and I shouldn’t have acted childishly toward it.”

Leonard glanced up into Jim’s eyes. “I accept your apology.”

“The ex-wife story is a lie?” Spock shifted to face Leonard and rest a hand atop Leonard’s shoulder. 

Leonard shrugged and rolled his neck. “Not a complete lie,” admitted Leonard, “but a lie.” 

The two grew quiet. 

They waited. 

Leonard would say patiently, but Jim did squirm an uncomfortable amount against Leonard’s thighs. 

In all honesty there had been three things that made Leonard join up. Three things that lead him to that shuttle in Riverside. 

Three things that lead him to his destiny with Jim and Spock. 

They’d find out one way or another.

Spock would find it out.

Jim would find it out.

It wasn’t like they’d judge him for his reasoning behind entering the Fleet. (His reason for staying was a lot more mushy than he’d like to admit.)

“Y’all are gonna find out anyways if we plan on that… bonding thing,” muttered Leonard as he took to rubbing his thumb against Jim’s hip joint. 

Leonard sighed heavily. “Back in Mississippi, where I had a job as a Doctor, there was this little girl named Jenny.” 

Jenny had probably been as old as Jojo was now. “She was this sick kid and I was her doctor.” He looked down at where his thumb was rubbing a sore spot into Jim’s flesh. “I told her how when I was a kid I wanted to be a basketball player.” 

Jim chuckled at that. 

Leonard smirked at the sunny noise. He’d thrown in his childhood dream as a buffer for what he was gonna say next. “She talked and talked about wanting to be a Starfleet Captain, even had herself an imaginary ship. A ship with three whole nacelles, and a view screen that wrapped around the entire bridge.” 

Leonard’s heart squeezed in his chest. “I didn’t know what she had. Some brand new mystery disease.” 

Spock had shifted to wrap himself around Leonard. 

“She died and I joined up not long after that,” mumbled Leonard as he rested his head against Spock. 

“I’m glad you joined,” muttered Jim and he placed a soft kiss on Leonard’s forehead. “I’m glad you told us about Jenny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will be going up, but it will be in Spock's POV.
> 
> I hope everyone has a fantastic Pride Month! Even if you can't really be out to your parents or things just aren't going all that great in reality. Life is just settled down in your bones and it isn't going all that great. At least it's the month where everyone is just a little bit gayer. If you are planning on going to any pride parades or out with your friends for little celebrations of your own make sure to be safe out there. 
> 
> Also be nice to your fellow LGBTQ+, your fellow Trans, Lesbians, Asexuals, and everyone who falls under the rainbow.
> 
>  
> 
> As an added note if you are going out for pride with your friends and you are minor accompanied by an older sibling or parent. If you see any pedophiles make them feel so unwelcome at pride events. Make them understand they do not have a place in the Community and protect your youth.


	25. Unprofessional and Professional lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some bed stuff near the end of this chapter it's not that graphic and there is no actual sex.

The New Enterprise was still under construction, but the prior ship they had been manufacturing was well on its way to completion. Commodore Paris had informed the Command duo of Spock and Jim that they would be able to use this new ship to collect and clean up the wreckage of the Original Enterprise. 

Logically Spock and Jim called a meeting of the senior crew. 

A meeting room was a logical place for a meeting between a crew, even if said crew was on shore leave for an extended amount of time due to being without their beloved ship. 

Many of them would be reassigned in the coming weeks and days.

… Even Jim. 

Jim leaned back with his hands folded over his stomach, his eyes locked on the holo-image of Altamid, and of course Spock who was marking the precise location that the pieces of the Enterprise would fall. 

Leonard, Mister Scott, Lieutenant Uhura, and Mister Sulu were observing this meeting. 

Chekov was absent as he was going out on a date with Kevin.

“We will be using Yorktown’s new ship to travel to Altamid,” said Spock as he placed a few hatch marks on certain areas of the planet. “According to Captain Kirk this is where the saucer of the Enterprise landed, and I calculate these areas will be where the rest of the ship will turn up.” He looked around the table and stood with his arms behind his back. “Now as this is a more personal expedition, The Captain and I will take a shuttle down to Altamid with Doctor McCoy, to assess the structural integrity of what remains of the Enterprise.” Spock pressed his lips together and didn’t sweep his eyes over Jim’s frame. “We will take precaution. Which is why Doctor McCoy will be accompanying us.” 

Various eyebrows rose around the table. “You are staring,” said Spock feeling a slight heat rise to his cheeks. 

“Of course Bones is coming, Spock, we’re gonna need a doctor,” said Jim with a sleepy grin. He stood from his seat and looked around the table. “Any questions?” 

Mister Sulu rose his hand slowly and said, “What if nothing can be recovered?” 

Jim shifted and bit his lower lip. “We will still have to work on clearing the wreckage and prepare for when the warp core comes down,” said Jim with a look over to Spock. “Mister Spock also would like to gather a few plant life samples... For science considering we might never get another chance to.” 

Spock cleared his throat and glanced at Jim. “There was some fascinating plant life I’m sure you’d be interested in, Mister Sulu,” said Spock with the slightest tilt of his head. “It is imperative that we clear the wreckage as to not affect any existing natural life on the planet.” 

If Mister Sulu was satisfied with his answer he did not show it, but he did quiet down. 

“You should bring an engineer incase the shuttle encounters any issues,” said Uhura. 

Spock glanced over at her, then to Jim, and he said, “It would be… Logical.” 

Jim shrugged and tilted his head over to Spock. “I can fix the shuttle if anything goes wrong,” said Jim. 

Spock rose his eyebrow at Jim. “ _ Captain _ ,” said Spock, lowly, and with mild distaste. “While you did manage… Engineering classes at the Academy,” he turned Jim’s head so their faces were facing one and other. “I would suggest we take an engineer.” 

Jim bit his lower lip, his eyes glanced away, and then back up at Spock. “We will take one Engineer, I’ll need Scotty in orbit, and ready to beam us out.” 

“Affirmative, Captain,” said Spock he then turned his gaze onto Mister Scott. 

“Mister Scott, would you recommend any engineers?” 

… 

 

“I’m Shoe,” said the engineer with their hand outstretched toward Jim. Shoe wasn’t a tall engineer, but they weren’t exactly short. They had a short crop of green hair, that looked to be recently dyed, and they were in civvies like most of the off work crew members on Yorktown; however, their hands were slick with oil stains, like they had been working before this moment.

Spock could recall seeing them around the ship, but he had never initiated conversation with the Engineering officer. He often would see the officer consuming large quantities of coffee, or perhaps he recalled finding them curled up under one of the machines in the engineering section. 

“Ensign Shoe?” asked Jim as he shook their hand. 

Shoe’s gaze didn’t waver as they shook Jim’s hand and said, “Lieutenant Shoe, Captain Kirk.” They pulled their hand back and looked at Spock.  

“It will be a pleasure accompanying you to Altamid,” they said to Spock. 

Shoe looked back to Jim. “I am under the impression this will be a much more pleasant visit.”

“Well, I don’t know about that, but sure,” said Jim with a big grin. 

…

 

They still had a lot of preparing to do before the mission, with Shoe’s confirmation that they would be available Spock could now run over the finer details with Jim. Physicals that would be needed—much to the high whine Jim released in needing a physical— and gear that they would need in order to search the wreckage safely. 

“So some survival suits, magnetic boots, or anti-grav boots?” asked Jim. They were of course in their small apartment at Yorktown, Jim had his legs crossed on the bed, and was touching his feet together. 

Spock sat at the foot of the bed with his hands in his lap. Anti-gravity boots would be preferable in this given situation. Considering Jim’s knowledge of the saucer wreckage anti-gravity boots would be able to cross large gaps and in the threat of falling could be used to keep said person from falling. “Anti-gravity boots would suffice,” said Spock as he turned his head to look back at Jim. 

Jim nodded and bit the inside of his cheek. “How long will this take?” asked Jim after a moment. 

Spock glanced away and blinked slowly. The search of the living quarters could take upmost a day or two depending on how well kept everything was. Depending on the time of landing they could have some time to gather their thoughts and—in Jim’s terms—dick around. Explore the flora and—as one of Jim’s overly large sweaters had explicitly said—go climb a rock. “I am calculating the expedition to take two or three days depending on the state of the Enterprise.” He looked over at Jim and bit his lower lip. “But… I am just… making a guess.” 

“How _ human _ ,” said Jim with a small smirk and he nudged his toe against Spock’s spine. “I’m just kidding.” 

Spock blinked and climbed fully onto the bed. He slid the length of his body up the mattress and hovered in front of Jim. “It is illogical, but I am  _ excited  _ to recover my lute.” 

Jim leaned back against the wall the bed was against and grinned. “Excited?” asked Jim in a whisper. He smirked and tugged at Spock’s shirt collar. 

Spock so gladly crawled further up the bed and planted a small kiss to Jim’s lips. 

They rested their noses together and Spock said, “Perhaps if it is intact I can sing you and Leonard a song.” 

There was another quick kiss. 

Spock did not gasp as Jim’s legs wrapped around his waist and pulled his hips even closer to Jim’s body. “This is unprofessional, Captain,” said Spock as he was kept against Jim’s frame. 

“I can be even more unprofessional if you let me,” whispered Jim with dancing eyes and sparks of golden emotion against exposed skin. 

Spock could not help but follow the motion of Jim biting his lower lip. “Will you let me, Spock?”

Spock raised one brow and gazed down at Jim with half lidded eyes. “Of course, Jim.” He kissed Jim once more. “If you are certain this is okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest. Because I'm not updating this on a schedule anymore I literally have no idea what day it is. 
> 
> Next chapter will be in Bones' POV. I also have no idea when I will have that up because I'm still doing Pride Prompts.


	26. Not Regulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are necessarily any warnings. Maybe some brief mentions of non-sexual nudity

“That hair color is not regulation,” said Leonard with a small scowl. 

The engineer turned their head and smiled at Leonard. “Neither are tattoos, Doctor McCoy, but they are very interesting.” Shoe paused. “Nurse Oswin has told me you have the tattoo of a rook?” 

Leonard narrowed his eyes at Shoe. 

“Are you from the midwest?” asked Jim with the biggest grin on his face as he leaned over the back of his chair to poke at Spock’s knee. 

Shoe grinned an eye squinting smile before they lifted their leg over the armrest. “We are approaching the wreckage cite and will be landing momentarily.” 

That was definitely not the way to pilot a shuttle craft, but Leonard would give it to the Lieutenant. They didn’t need their feet to fly a shuttle craft. 

“Also yes, Captain, I am from the midwest,” said Shoe. “A small town in Illinois where you were either a farmer or a drug dealer.”

There was a long silence that followed. 

Until Jim asked, “Which one were you?” 

Shoe barely turned their head and said, “A farmer, sir, I wouldn’t want to upstage the only repeat offender in the midwest.” 

The shuttle was quiet for the rest of the ride.

…

 

Altamid was as they left it. Deserted and flourishing with plant life.

Leonard really hadn’t had that good of a look of the place when they had been on the planet, but now? There was time to look, and he found he didn’t want to be there for longer than necessary. 

Jim and Spock though? Jim and Spock practically jumped at the opportunity to investigate the planet further. 

“You’d think after the ordeal they’d not go head first into unknown plants,” said Leonard to... himself as Spock full on beamed at the plant he was currently running his tricorder over. 

“Fascinating,” said Spock as he took his bare finger and brushed against one broad leaf.

The plant clamped it’s leaf shut, much like a venus fly trap would, but more in a show to retreat away from the intruding touch. 

“These plants have an entire nervous system,” said Spock while glancing over at Leonard. 

Leonard scowled and crossed his arms. “That’s great, now where’d Jim go?”

Spock paused and turned his head this way and that way. “I… have lost him.” 

Leonard rubbed the bridge of his nose. Leave it to Jim to get cabin fever and rush off the moment he is outdoors. 

Spock stared for a long moment. 

Stuck in the thurrows of non-verbal communication back and forth between the strengthened bond of Jim and Spock. 

“He has informed me that he is climbing a rock,” said Spock. 

Leonard’s heart rate picked up. “Excuse me?” he rushed through the plants and screamed Jim’s name. 

He found Jim literally climbing a rock that was not quite a cliff face, but it was still a sizable hill of jagged rocky pieces. 

“Hi, Bones,” said Jim with a grin as he hopped down from the short height he’d climbed. 

Leonard narrowed his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “We’re not here to climb nature.” 

“But that doesn’t mean we  _ can’t _ climb nature,” said Jim with a big grin as he dusted his hands off on his clothes. “So let’s set up camp.”

…

 

Altamid had sunny humid days that seemed to last forever, and being on the planet again only solidified the fact that Altamid was a humid place day and night. Though a slight chilled breeze cut right through that humidity as the sky grew darker, dusted with twinkling all too distant stars and the electric pop of the nebula. 

Leonard was flat on his back curled in a sleeping bag with Spock and Jim. Their sticky sweaty bodies—not that Spock sweated—pressed firmly together as Jim complained about the humidity. 

“Iowa might get really humid and hot okay, but I’m northern butter, I melt in anything above seventy-two degrees,” whined Jim as he pressed his face into Leonard’s neck. 

Leonard groaned at that. It was because of Jim that they were camping outside the shuttle in the first place. 

All except Shoe who strongly declined sleeping outside in favor of the well insulated hull of the shuttle craft. 

Spock purred and snuggled closer, compared to the humid heat the Vulcan’s dry body was cool, and a huge relief. 

Leonard snuggled closer to Spock’s welcoming body. “Jim, yer sweating like a pig,” grumbled Leonard. 

Leonard couldn’t see it, but he knew Jim had just stuck out his tongue. “I’m melting,” whispered Jim as he pressed ever so closer. 

“Then get out of the damn sleeping bag, I’m sure it’s much cooler when the air is actually on you,” grumbled Leonard. 

Jim huffed and shuffled out of the sleeping bag leaving a damp spot. “I’m going to bug the lieutenant,” said Jim.

Leonard bolted upright—tried to, but Spock held him down and snuggled. “Spock—” 

“Let Jim prepare for bed in his own way, Leonard,” said Spock, a low purr in his throat as he pulled Leonard back. “Rest, we have a long day ahead of us.” 

Leonard grumbled, but settled against Spock with a scowl. “I’ll  _ long day ahead _ you.”

Spock pressed a light kiss against Leonard’s forehead and nuzzled him close. “Rest.” 

A noise rolled in the back of Leonard’s throat as the door to the shuttle craft hissed open. 

“Captain,” said the all too alert voice of Shoe.

“Ohhhhh good, you’re awake,” said Jim. 

“I was just setting up a game of cornhole and cracked open some coffee,” said Shoe. 

Leonard lifted his head up and stared into the small light streak of the shuttle. 

“You should come in,” said Shoe as they stood to the side. 

Leonard didn’t have to see Jim’s face to know he was grinning. “Cornhole and coffee? Sign me up!”

Then the area of Altamid was once again quiet as the door hissed shut. 

There was a long pause and Leonard thought Spock must’ve fallen into meditation or sleep. 

“I feel like we just unleashed evil in the form of two midwestern humans,” said Spock, slow, and sleepy. 

Leonard furrowed his brow and pressed his face into Spock’s chest. “We very well might’ve.” He snuggled deeper into Spock. “We very well might’ve.” 

Another long pause. 

“What is cornhole?”—

—“When are you going to bond with me?”

Leonard bit his lower lip and blinked. 

Spock was silent, but the body below Leonard shifted. 

Leonard curled his legs around one of Spock’s. “ ‘cause I want in on that, darlin’,” breathed Leonard, stroking his fingers along the bend of Spock’s neck. 

“I can do it right now if you wish,” said Spock, calmly, but Leonard imagined he was freaking out inside. 

Leonard climbed his way on top of the Vulcan in the sleeping back and pressed their lips together. “I’d like that.” 

Leonard could feel Spock’s rare smile against his lips, the shift of limbs, wrapping around Leonard’s waist, and one hand snaked up to his face. 

Fingers barely brushing the strands of hair away from his face. “Would this be okay?” asked Spock, fingers hovering just below Leonard’s face. 

“Yes,” said Leonard as he took Spock’s hand in his. “It’d be more than okay, Hobgoblin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to see about getting this on a schedule even though I don't have a lot of chapters written because I put this off in favor of Pride Month haha. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO. Cornhole is this game with like fabric square bean bags but they are filled with corn and you have these boards that are elevated with holes in them and you are trying to get points? Listen. I've only played it at family gatherings and even I don't even understand it.
> 
> An Update: I'm going to be cutting this down to 28 Chapters then seeing about doing a part where I do go into the "Boldly Going" comics c:


	27. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are any warnings for this chapter. It's just kinda a cute chapter.

Morning rolled around just as slowly as the night had. 

Jim rubbed at his eyes and rolled his shoulders to release the pops and cracks of his stiff back. 

Shoe was sprawled out in the shuttle with a nutrient bar crunching between their teeth. 

Jim’s mouth felt dry and thick with early morning mucus. “Morning,” said Jim, his voice sounded wreaked and dry. “Water?” 

Shoe looked over at him and slid a container of water over. 

Jim gulped down three large mouth fulls that hurt going down, but it’d help sooth his dry throat. He really needed to figure out how to sleep with his mouth shut. 

_ I bonded with Leonard _ , came Spock’s voice from the soft buzz of cool blue in the back of his mind. 

Jim blinked and glanced around the shuttle. It was a mess. From balanced towers of disguared coffee cans to nutrient bar wrappers. Not to mention the makeshift cloth bags spilling out kernels of corn. 

They really shouldn’t have decided to cut those open in a moment of caffeinated high. 

Jim screwed the cap back on the water. “Did Mister Spock and Doctor McCoy come in yet?” 

Shoe glanced toward the door then to Jim and shook their head. “There is enough food,” said Shoe. “If you are worrying about food.” 

Jim bit his lower lip and said, “Thank you, Lieutenant.” He got up onto his feet and wandered over to the door of the shuttle. 

“No problem, sir,” said Shoe with a crunch of their nutrient bar and a thrown out peace sign. 

Jim smiled and slipped out of the shuttle finding Bones passed out on top of Spock and snoring. 

Spock was awake, and Jim knew that much.

“You have fun last night?” asked Jim with a small smirk.

The morning on Altamid was chilled, it felt like a spring morning in Iowa, and all that was missing was the chirping of birds. 

Jim wouldn’t be surprised if it was fifty degrees out.

“Vulcans do not have fun,” said Spock, with a furrow to his brow. “But yes. I had  _ fun _ .” 

Jim smiled. “Good.” He walked down to their sleeping bag and sat down on the ground. “Very good.”

Jim was fond of Spock’s moments of emotionalism, found it comforting when Spock would admit to small feelings such as ‘Fun’ or ‘affection’. Love. 

Spock’s hand rushed out from beneath the warmth of the sleeping bag and he flexed his fingers. 

Jim loved Spock. Loved the nonverbal sign of wanting touch.

Jim slid his hand into Spock’s enjoying the small gasp Spock released at the contact. Jim simply stroked the fingers and kissed the pads of Spock’s fingers.

The silence between them wasn’t awkward, it wasn’t filled with thoughts, or well no thoughts from Spock, Jim’s mind was a buzz with the plans of the day.

They were going to search the _ Enterprise _ after all.

Plus it was oddly comforting on a spring like morning to just be sitting there with Spock and a sleeping Bones. 

Jim was comfortable. 

“What is corn-hole?” asked Spock, gently he stroked his fingers up Jim’s arm. 

Jim shifted in the dirt to lie back against the sleeping bag. 

Spock then cupped Jim’s face and stroked his hair back. 

“It’s a game with bean bags, but they are filled with corn…” Jim snuggled against the bag and released a breath.

Bones groaned and his head disappeared under the sleeping bag. 

Jim laughed a little, and then looked up to Spock’s face. 

Spock’s gaze was focused on the menstrations of dragging his fingers through Jim’s hair. He had this look on his face, adoration, and love flooded its way through the established bond along with displeasure from an alternate source. 

Bones was always grumpy in the morning. 

“Like this,” said Jim with a small yawn. “Feels amazing.” 

Spock cracked a smile. “It does.” He leaned in and kissed Jim’s nose. 

No one missed the moment Bones roused to a state of semi-awakeness. 

The bond alone flooded with the displeasure of being awake as well as the sheer moment of surprise, content, momentary panic in feeling floods of Jim’s amusement, and finally Bones popped his head back out of the sleeping bag. 

“This is weird,” groused Bones. “How the fuck to I shield this one?” Bones’ finger shoved at Jim’s chin. 

Jim laughed and kissed the very tip of the finger. 

Spock even cracked a small deep laugh. “I will teach you later.”

“Good,” huffed Bones. 

Jim pressed a soft kiss to the finger still in his face, Bones didn’t return it under the sleeping bag but moved to card the rest of his fingers through Jim’s hair. 

This was going to be a good mission. 

“Don’t jinx it, Jim.”

They cuddled for a while outside until various stomach grumblings made it clear they needed to eat. 

Shoe was coming out just as they came in. “Reminds me of spring in Illinois,” commented Shoe as they stretched their back. “Enjoy your breakfast, Captain.” 

Jim smiled just slightly at them. 

Breakfast consisted of nutrient bars that reminded Jim of a far distant past, but he pushed forward through breakfast with the thought of retrieving whatever survived the crash.

A lot of thoughts crossed his mind, the nutrient bar taste, wondering if any of his books survived, Bones and bonding— 

Suddenly his mind went blank. 

Bones and Spock both jumped, probably at the sudden loss of non-stop Jim brain going quiet. 

Jim could feel it from them both. Concern. Worry. The desire to jump and comfort whatever thought had caused Jim’s mind to blank out. 

Then his mind coursed with a single thought.  _ The Bond needs a solid day to establish itself.  _ Jim remembered how he had felt when Spock fixed their bond.

Jim blinked. “How are we going to search the ship when the three of us can’t be separated?”  

Spock’s face stretched downard and he smacked himself in the face. “I had… not thought that through.”

Jim bit his lower lip and looked at Bones. “It’ll be fine, what could go wrong?”

Bones scowled. “I said it once, Darlin’, and I’ll say it again.” He shifted and made grabby hands for another coffee can.

Jim handed him one.

Bones snapped it open with a hiss and took a gulp.  _ Don’t jinx it _ , came Bones’ thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is uhhhh one chapter to go! I'll still be working on things for this AU, but I put... a lot on my plate haha.


	28. A Transitional Cliff Hanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None that I can think of aside from some Mild Food hoarding.

They were clad in their survival suits. Nourished from breakfast and ready to… as Jim said, get the ‘party’ started. 

Calling the search of the _ Enterprise _ a ‘party’ was another illogical human thing. 

Climbing into the  _ Enterprise _ and finding the correct passageways through the corridors had not been a ‘party’, but humans were often adorably illogical.

Jim stood at the fork of the mangled corridor with his hands on his hips and his legs spread as he scanned for possible entries to the other areas of the ship. “I’ll take the living quarters with Shoe and you two head down to medbay.” 

Spock put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “I will take living quarters with Leonard.” 

Jim pouted and displeasure seeped into the bond.

Leonard made a noise and surprise flooded the bond. 

It reminded Spock to shield the radiating emotions from his very emotional humans. 

“That lizard is mine, Spock,” grumbled Leonard. “Plus I ain’t feeling to comfortable about Jim going off to medbay with the Lieutenant, what if the floor gives out and they get stuck?”

Leonard was correct in worrying, Spock pouted visibly, and looked from Leonard to Jim. 

“How about all three of you take living quarters?” asked Shoe with a tilt of their head and a raise of a brow. “I can walk to medbay and assess the damage to the floors before entering. If anything goes wrong I com Mister Scott and he can beam me out.” 

Spock blinked. “That is… logical.”

Shoe gave a tight lipped grin. “You pick up some logical things when you’re bonded with a vulcan.” They swayed their hips and fluffed up their hair as they made a b-line for medical bay. “And you teach them how to make sweet tea.”

Shoe left with that.

Spock blinked and looked to Jim and Leonard. Who were both staring off in the direction Shoe had gone. Stretched looks on their faces. Well… Leonard’s face. Jim looked absolutely ecstatic with a big grin stretching his face. 

“Perhaps we need to spend a little more time with our crew members,” said Spock. 

Jim and Leonard both nodded before they laced their fingers with Spock. “Come on, let's check on the damage.” 

They started their search on deck five; Captain’s Quarters and Senior officer quarters. 

Captain’s Quarters first.

The damages there were extensive. A combination of the fall from space added with the sudden presence of gravity. 

Which was to say everything was sprawled out across the floor. From paper books, to electronics, to those glow in the dark stars Jim had pressed into the walls and ceiling, and finally the hoarded nutrient bars were scattered about the floor in crumbles and wrappers. 

“I can explain,” rushed Jim as he gave a sleepy smile and tried to bolt ahead for some of the crumpled wrappers and hoarded snacks. 

Spock and Leonard shared a brief glance before looking to Jim. 

Spock rested his hand on Jim’s shoulder. Stopping him from progressing further into the mess. 

When Spock touched Jim he was stiff, twitchy, and so Spock slowly rubbed down Jim’s spine. It was out of comfort and more because Spock wanted to administer touch to Jim. “You do not need to, Ashaya,” muttered Spock. 

“These things happen, darlin’,” responded Leonard as he walked into the room, began picking up books, and dusting them of crumbs from the nutrient bars. “These don’t look too beat up.” 

Jim leaned back into Spock’s touch and smiled. “Good.” 

Spock felt a spike of anxiety and eyed Jim wearily. “Jim, what is on your mind?”

Jim jerked away from Spock and laughed. “Nothing’s on my mind, Spockums,” rushed Jim as he took tentative toeings around the floor of their old quarters. 

Just because the space looked structurally sound didn’t mean it was. 

“Just… thinking about my mom… and Pike…”

Spock raised one brow and followed Jim’s lead in slow toe pushes to test spots on the floor. 

Leonard had gone quiet, collecting books, and then he sighed. “Before you get too deep. What do you want from us, Jim?” asked Leonard. 

“Listen while I ramble and some input I guess.” Jim made this noise of blowing air from between tight pressed lips. “I just… Yorktown is fun and all, but I’m getting restless.” 

Spock kneeled down onto the floor to help Leonard with the books. Jim owned so many books, but he rarely kept them all on the  _ Enterprise _ . 

Jim fell down next to them, hard on his knees, hands slotted between his legs, and a pout on his face. “There’s this acting captain position opening up on the  _ Endeavor _ , their captain is retiring, and they are going on a year long mission so the Commodore brought it up to me.” 

Spock glanced over to Leonard who’s fingers stilled on the cover of ‘It Devors’. 

“If you want to go… I’ll go with you,” grumbled Leonard. 

Jim laughed and slipped his hand to meet with Leonard’s on the book. “That’s the thing, Bones.” 

Jim moved Leonard’s hand and scooped up the book. “I don’t  _ need _ to go.”

“But you want to go.” Spock rose from his spot on the floor and slipped behind the devider to search for anything that had been thrown in the landing. 

“No!” shouted Jim. It was far too quick of an answer and followed by some stammering like Jim wanted to say more but couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

Spock glanced over and raised a brow. He wondered why Jim wouldn’t want to go. He loved Space. Loved being out there on a ship. The  _ Endeavor _ would be a nice change from Yorktown. 

There had to be something more.  “Why?” asked Spock.

Jim clutched the book close to his chest and huffed. “New crew. New ship. More people treating me like I’m going to break if they even mention the Narada or George Kirk or  _ anything _ .”

Spock moved over to the bathroom door. “Leonard has stated he’d go with you, I’m sure others of the  _ Enterprise _ Crew are being reassigned to be aboard the  _ Endeavor _ while the new  _ Enterprise _ is being built.” Spock would not be one of them. His parents wished to spend more time with him… and he was considering it. He wished to spend more time with his mother. Perhaps build a somewhat functioning relationship with his father.

“You should do it,” said Spock.

Jim pouted, but smiled a little bit. “Will you be reassigned to the  _ Endeavor _ , Mister Spock?” came Jim’s voice from the floor. 

Spock turned slowly and tilted his head. He glanced down and released a sigh. “My father wishes that I visit him and my mother on New Vulcan.” Which wasn’t a lie.

There was a silence. 

Spock didn’t have to keep the bond open to see the gears turning in Jim’s brain. To see what compromise he would come up with. 

“We can go to New Vulcan and visit your parents before I’m scheduled to be aboard the  _ Endeavor _ ,” rushed Jim with a big grin. 

Leonard groaned, visibly rolled his eyes, but smiled. “It would be fun to see Amanda and Sarek.”

Spock allowed a small smile to lift at the corners of his mouth. “I’m sure my mother will be pleased to see you.”

“Great so it’s settled. We will head to New Vulcan.”

There was a crash and quake from somewhere deeper in the empty ship and Jim cleared his throat. “Right after we make sure we don’t die here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus I leave the series on a small transitional cliff hanger while I work on the next installment.


End file.
